


Black Datura

by kitabinn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Maifa Katsuki Yuuri, Revenge
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 103,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitabinn/pseuds/kitabinn
Summary: **双黑道首领paro，双向暗恋+炮友→恋人Summary：震惊，针锋相对的两大黑帮首领私底下竟然是……基本人设：维克托：尼基福罗夫家族族长，俄罗斯黑手党勇利：跨国黑帮Utopia首领





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运过来，存档。

宽敞的宴会厅内金碧辉煌，霸占了一角的乐队正兢兢业业地演奏着，悠扬的古典乐为这场宴会增添了不少高雅的气息。被精致华美的高定包裹出优美身材的女士们轻轻拎起拖在身后的裙摆，挽着一旁身穿燕尾服、表现得彬彬有礼的绅士们，端着香槟抑或是红酒在绣着精美图案的地毯上来来往往。各位宾客们嘴角挂着恰到好处微笑，于刺眼的灯光之下觥筹交错，钻石首饰和金表在举杯之时反射出耀眼的光芒。

这场邀请了无数名流的豪华宴会，在表面看来热闹而融洽，私底下却是暗潮汹涌。站在酒桌旁聊得开怀的商人们正在心底相互算计着，一向出了名明争暗斗的名媛们如同成群的艳丽蝴蝶般，看似友好地凑在一起，却时而用手背掩过嘴角的嘲讽。但他们唯一心照不宣的是，在场的所有人都并非只为了这场应酬而来。

在他们已经数不清是第几次瞥向宴会厅的大门时，刻着华丽浮雕的厚重木门终于被人缓缓推开，所有宾客不约而同地把目光落在了这位万众瞩目的来宾身上。他们首先看到的是一双黑色的尖头皮鞋，它们的主人逐渐出现在了众人的视野当中。嘴角带着淡笑的银发男人正缓步跨入宴会厅，他穿着一身黑色大衣，微微掀动的衣摆像是把外面的寒气都带入了大厅之内。他这次意外地并未像以前那般带上保镖，只有一位红发女伴正笑意盈盈地挽着他的手臂，虽然如此，但那摇曳的大红裙摆下恐怕也藏着足以一击毙命的武器。宴会厅内仅安静了几秒，随即又开始变得吵闹了起来，但宾客们的注意力都已然不在和自己谈话的对象身上了。

维克托•尼基福罗夫，尼基福罗夫家族的族长，只需一手便足以遮去俄罗斯黑手党半边天的男人。

维克托和他的女伴被引至记录宾客名单的位置，银发男人在白纸上潇洒地签过自己的名字后，目光又重新落在身边那位把他们带至此处的侍者身上。维克托不着痕迹地再次把那位黑发侍者上下打量几遍，他身着黑白的侍者服，微微垂着头静立在一旁，让人看不清他的面容和表情，而双手则安静地交叉放于腹前，显出一副恭敬的模样，普通得看不出任何与其他侍者的区别。

“你笑什么？”签完名的米拉刚一转头便看到了维克托脸上那意味深长的笑，不由得打了个冷颤，根据她多年的经验，这个笑绝不会有什么好的含义。

“没什么，只是觉得有些热。”，维克托笑眯眯地回答着，一边脱下自己身上的黑色大衣，在米拉将要接过的时候却转了个弯，递到那位侍者面前，“能帮我拿一会吗？”

“好的，先生。”黑发青年并未抬起自己的头，只是伸出手去想要接过维克托的大衣，而银发男人却并未松手，语气似是冬雪般严寒：“说话时看着对方是基本的礼貌。”

黑发青年顿了两秒，随即抬起头来与维克托对视，藏在眼镜背后的双眸一片平静无波：“抱歉，先生。”

“可别弄脏了哦。”维克托满意地笑了笑，举步往那群正等待着自己的宾客走去。半天没有想通为何维克托突然要去为难一位普通侍者的米拉匆匆跟上他的脚步，她忽然回忆起刚才那双熟悉的棕红眼眸，心底冒出的某个名字让她不禁倒吸一口冷气，连忙抬手捂住那声脱口而出的惊呼。米拉回过头去，竟已不见了那位侍者的身影。

“先生，一切准备完毕。”

“好。”退至黑暗角落处的黑发侍者低声下令，收紧的手指把怀里残留着某人温度的黑色大衣抓出了皱痕，他朝那已经成为宴会焦点的银发男人眯了眯眼，最终悄无声息地从侧门离开了宴会厅。

 

中年男人趴伏在酒店房间的地上，子弹在他的双腿上留下了两个血洞，不断涌出的鲜血在昂贵的羊毛地毯上留下了几道蜿蜒的血迹，把上面的图案染得看不出原来的模样，房间内弥漫着血腥的味道。他挣扎着看向眼前面容陌生的青年，腿部传来的剧痛让他几乎说不出连贯的句子来，他咬着牙挤出几个音节：“你……你是谁……？”

“好久不见，中居先生。” 青年优雅地靠坐在沙发上，他垂眸看向惊恐的中年男人，嘴角微微勾起，“上次没能和您共进午餐，真是遗憾。”

熟悉的声音让中居眼底的愤怒与不解悉数转化成绝望，似是瞬间失去了所有力气般垂下头颅，煞白的双唇不住地颤抖，额角冷汗直流，寒意从尾椎窜至大脑，整个人如同掉入冰窖一般。

怎么会，这位怎么会亲自……慌乱不已的中居咽了几口唾沫，拖着双腿艰难地往沙发的方向爬去一段距离，拖出一道长长的血痕。他似是要哭出来一般，带着哀求的神情往青年的方向伸出手去，以微不可闻的声音喊出对方的名字：“胜，胜生先生……”

“Bingo。既然你已经猜出来了，我们就直入正题吧。”胜生勇利侧了侧头，毫不犹豫地一脚踩在中居的手指上，指骨断裂的声音分明可闻，中居不禁大叫出声。勇利显然是被他的反应所取悦，脸上的笑意顿时更盛，“来聊聊我那批消失的德国货怎么样？”

“我不知道，我不知道……”中居哭丧着脸，飞快地否认道。听到他的回答，勇利的脚尖又多加了几分力，此时的中居已然没有叫喊的力气，他大口大口地喘着气，不住地摇着头。

“一整批货就在你眼皮底下消失，而你毫不知情，你觉得我会相信吗？” 青年那只踩在右手上的脚缓缓移动到中居的脑袋上方，他弯下腰往中居靠近些许，声音带着蛊惑人心的魔力，“说说看，它们现在在哪？”

“我，我真的不知道……”

“看来中居先生骨子真硬，”勇利用力地踩在他的脸上，他敛起了所有笑容，语气阴沉“不知道您的家人是不是也……”

“是尼基福罗夫！维克托•尼基福罗夫！”中居哀嚎道，“求，求求您，放过他们……”

“既然您提出了这样的请求，我当然会照做的。”已然得到答案的勇利从中居头上移开了自己的脚，又恢复了那副彬彬有礼的模样，他拿起茶几上的文件随意翻阅了几眼，心不在焉地再次发问，“维克托•尼基福罗夫给了你多少好处？”

中居才刚把一口气松到一半，又重新提了起来，他迟疑着回答道：“三……三千万。”

他的话音才刚落下，额间便出现了第三个血洞。中居瞪着双眼，直挺挺地倒在地面上，鲜血汩汩地在地毯上晕开大片，而勇利手中那把Glock 17的枪口还残留着浓浓的火药味。黑发青年拎起手边那件黑色大衣，半眯起双眼看着地上已经绝了气的中年男人，无奈地叹了口气：

“我那批货可是值一亿的，中居先生。”

 

勇利再一次转出中居房间所在的走廊时，早已换了一副模样。脸上的易容被他尽数洗去，露出了那张被无数人所熟知的脸，干净崭新的黑色西装取代了那套沾上了血迹的侍者服，而那件大衣此时也被他披在了身上。

靠在转角处的披集在看到他的身影后双眼一亮，脚步匆匆地迎上来：“勇利，怎么样？”

“尼基福罗夫家族。”勇利把这个名字又重复了一遍，嘴角微微勾起，“用三千万买一亿，维克托•尼基福罗夫可真会赚。”

“我就知道是他。”披集眉头紧皱，在暗处做了一个手势，“要不要让美奈子姐……”

“暂时不需要。”勇利轻轻摇了摇头，这一次的损失其实还是他的疏忽。中居原是组织里的高层，勇利对他可以称得上是信任有加，所以才会决定把这么重要的任务交到他的手上，谁也没能想到那家伙会为了区区三千万背叛自己，恐怕是心里早就有了跳槽的打算吧……勇利垂眸沉吟，看来是时候把Utopia的高层重新洗牌了。

“诶勇利，你这件大衣是新买的吗？”披集凑近勇利，用力地吸了吸鼻子，“这香水的味道，没见你喷过啊。”

勇利捏着衣袖，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子：“咳，这是……”

电梯到达的提示音打断了他们的对话，勇利抬眸往电梯门内看去，刚刚才谈论过的那位俄罗斯男人正笑眯眯地看着外面的两人，那位红发女孩的身影不见了，反倒是多了两名保镖。披集毫不掩饰的敌意让维克托的保镖们纷纷摸上了腰间的枪把，勇利抬起手来拍了拍好友的肩，毫不示弱地迎上那双冰蓝色的眼眸，维克托眼中的笑意也随着勇利的反应而变得更深了些。电梯门缓缓合拢，狭窄空间内的压抑气氛也逐渐变得让人几乎喘不过气来。

“勇利也是来参加宴会的吗？”维克托率先打破了沉默，脸上笑意不减，“我怎么没在大厅见到你呢？”

黑发青年看着电梯内那数字不断往下跳动的屏幕，淡淡地答道：“可能是人太多了吧。”

“也对呢。”维克托朝勇利的方向靠近了些，后方的披集警惕地看着他，摆出最易发起攻击的姿势来。维克托不着痕迹地扫了他一眼，把音量控制在仅有两人能听见的范围内：“说起来，勇利有在大厅里看到一位黑色头发，带着蓝色眼镜的侍者吗？”

勇利瞥向维克托，试图从他的神情中找出那个问题的真实含义，但显然得不到任何结果，他收回视线，面色不改地回答：“没有。”

“我在宴会开始的时候，把大衣交给他保管，”维克托看上去有些苦恼，“结果他却不见了。”

“你也许可以问问酒店的经理。”

维克托靠得更近了些，勇利感觉到大衣的右口袋被对方轻轻地碰了碰，恰好在一楼停下的电梯发出了“叮”的一声，在电梯门打开之前，维克托恢复了最初的距离，他在踏出电梯前笑着对勇利说：“那如果勇利有看到那只偷跑的小猪，请务必通知我哦。”

“好的。”勇利点点头，同样回以一个充满了礼貌的微笑。

披集奇怪地在维克托的背影和勇利之间来回看了几眼：“什么小猪？”

“没什么。”勇利往大衣的右口袋探去，果不其然摸到了一把小巧的金属钥匙，他犹豫了几秒，突然开口叫住披集，“你先回去吧，我还有点私事。”

“啊？不需要保镖……”

“不需要，一个也别跟过来。”

勇利还没等披集说完，便脚步匆匆地消失在去往停车场的通道尽头，徒留披集一人满脸茫然地站在酒店门口，低声地嘟囔道：“也不用这么急吧？”

 

偌大的房间中弥漫着情欲的气息，肉体相撞的声音回荡着，啧啧水声响亮而清晰，呻吟和低喘交织在一起，令人面红耳赤。

黑发青年躺在一件摊开的黑色大衣上，高亢的呻吟正从他微张的双唇间涌出。他高高扬起自己的头，柔软发丝随着身后冲撞的节奏而晃动着，白皙的脖颈暴露在空气当中，喉结处的皮肤早已被人吮得通红，附近也被留下了几个深浅不一的牙印。他的长腿夹在俄罗斯青年强壮的腰上，指甲在对方的背上留下了好几道红痕。粗长的肉棒自青年的股间抽出，带出了些许粉嫩的媚肉，又迅速整根没入他的体内，半透明的淫液在大张大合之间滴落在青年身下的大衣上，昂贵的布料被弄得一塌糊涂。

“我不是和你说过别弄脏它吗，勇利？”维克托一手撑在勇利的头边，一手正不断地撸动着对方那根同样滚烫的性器，他伸出舌尖细细描绘着勇利的唇瓣，低沉的声线让人感到一阵酥麻，“要怎么惩罚好呢？”

勇利伸出手来勾住维克托的脖子，往自己的方向拉来，半眯着的棕眸里写满了对快感的渴求。他张唇接纳了维克托的深吻，两人和往常一样，互不相让地掠夺着对方口中的氧气，争夺着这个吻的主导权。而在这个吻被打断之前，勇利将自己的牙齿狠狠一合，在维克托的下唇留下了一个属于自己的印记。他趁着维克托怔愣的短短两秒之内，奋而翻身坐到了对方的身上。此时的勇利彻底掌握主导权了，无论是吻，还是这场欢爱。

维克托缓缓舔去唇瓣上渗出的血，伤口处传来了微微的刺痛感，血腥味逐渐在口腔里蔓延开来。冰冷的金属在瞬间顶住了他的下颚，他抬眸看向身上正大口喘着气的黑发青年，淡笑着问道：“哇哦，怎么了？”

勇利居高临下地看着维克托，臀部猛地夹紧，满意地看到银发青年倒吸了一口冷气。他的语气冰冷，声音里却还残留着刚刚欢爱时的甜腻味道：“我的那批货去哪了？”

“你知道了。”维克托淡定地勾起嘴角，似乎正被枪指着的人并不是自己一样，笑眯眯地回答：“大概在去越南或者缅甸的路上吧，三天前就转手了。”

“赚得开心吗？”黑发青年拉开H&K P30的保险，把枪口又用力地往上顶了些许，把那片白皙的皮肤顶出了红印，而维克托的脸色却是丝毫未变：

“别忘了，上次是勇利跟警察通风报信，才让我亏掉五千万的哦。”他开始小幅度地挺动着胯部，在对方的后穴里抽插起来，黑发青年的腰一软，趴伏在维克托的胸前，手上的枪却未曾移动半分。

他们四目相对，在看似深情的对视之间进行了一场无声的博弈。不知过了多久，一方终是败下阵来，勇利手腕一翻，把枪把狠狠砸在维克托的耳边，金属与枕头之间发出了一声闷响。他猛地俯下身，凑到维克托的耳边轻声道：

“Fuck you，Viktor.”

维克托伸出手来紧扣住勇利的胯部，将自己的性器完全抽出，又彻底地没入灼热的甬道当中，他看向那双怒火中烧的棕眸，微笑着回答道：“It’s my pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

维克托又一次射到了勇利的体内。

他们早已忘了已经做了多少次，勇利打定了主意要把自己的话贯彻到底，不知餍足地要了一次又一次，维克托也欣然接受了他的挑衅。房间内弥漫着浓浓的麝香味，拆开过的包装袋被随意丢弃在木质地面上，它们附近还躺着一盒未被拆开过的安全套，显然是被逐渐陷入意乱情迷中的两人忘了个彻底。

高潮的余韵依旧让两人感到一阵头晕目眩，他们轻喘着把头埋到对方的颈窝处，像亲密的恋人一般安静地享受着这半刻温存。维克托的性器从勇利身后缓缓滑出，在抽离的时候发出了“啵”的声音。勇利那被操干得红肿的穴口正微张着，往外吐出一股又一股白色浊液，顺着他的臀缝流到两人身下的黑色大衣上，显得淫靡而色情。

勇利几乎无法抬起自己的眼皮，刚刚那场激烈的性爱几乎消耗了他的所有体力，他的脑袋一片昏沉，维克托的炽热温度从两人紧紧相贴的肌肤传递过来，虽然汗水在皮肤上留下的粘腻和身后的怪异感实在有些不舒服，但从维克托身上传来的温暖却是让他不想移动半分。两人的姿势保持了许久，维克托首先动了，勇利能分明地感受到身上的压力在减少，而那份让他流连的暖意也在逐渐离自己远去，脚步声随即响起。

也许这是个催促自己离开的信号，看来他已经躺得足够久了，五分钟？还是十分钟？勇利用力地咬了咬自己的舌尖，疼痛让他清醒了不少。他不得不承认今天他和维克托都失控了，要是换作往日的自己，现在应该像往常一样早已把身体清理干净，在维克托之前若无其事地迅速驱车离开这座郊外别墅，而不是无力地躺在床上，被疲累和酸软感支配着，根本无法动弹分毫。

他一边思考着解释的说辞，一边强迫自己睁开双眼。落地窗外天色已暗，淡灰色的窗帘在空调的冷风下轻轻晃动，被涂成米白色的天花板上嵌着一盏素净的顶灯。勇利半眯着双眸环视四周，并未捕捉到维克托的身影，反倒看到了之前被他砸在枕边的H&K P30。

勇利握起那把手枪，在手柄附近的某处轻按，黑色弹匣随即退出至他的掌心，一颗金色子弹正孤零零地躺在其中，他捏起它翻来覆去地端详了一阵，最后又将子弹和弹匣放回了原处。

他明明拥有一个大好机会能亲手把子弹打进敌人的脑袋里，可他却没能扣下扳机。他当然做不到，勇利对此心知肚明，一切都不过是自己的装腔作势罢了。

他往角落处造型复古的大钟看了一眼，时间已经不允许他再多做逗留，他和维克托曾经上过无数次床，无形中形成了一些两人心照不宣的习惯，比如不过夜便是其中一条。虽然自己在生意上和维克托处处作对，但他实在不想去打破这微妙的平衡。勇利艰难地从柔软的大床上爬起，却不料双腿在触碰到地面时猛地一软，一时只得半跪在床边，手枪也被他不慎扫落在地。浴室的门恰好紧接在巨响之后被拉开，水蒸气如同白烟般争先恐后地往外涌出，勇利下意识地转过头，和站在不远处的维克托面面相觑。

该死的……这实在是太难堪了。勇利暗自攥起了拳头，他能猜到自己现在是一副什么样的模样，他总是在维克托面前保持着冷静自若的神情，从未想过在对方面前毫无防备地露出与“脆弱”这个词拉上任何关系的一面（当然除了在床上），那会让他在无意中把内心所想通通摆在脸上，包括勇利藏在内心最深处的秘密。

再者，把脆弱的一面暴露给对手，对他来说已经是足够致命了。勇利垂下眼眸，不敢去看维克托的表情，以至于他忽略了银发青年脸上闪过那一丝本不该存在的慌张。

“勇利，”维克托身上还散发着热腾腾的水汽，他微蹙眉心，往勇利的方向走来，“你在干什么？”

黑发青年撑着床沿勉强站直身体，突然发现自己刚刚准备好的话竟已一句都记不起来，他停顿了许久，才开口回答：“没什么。”

维克托轻而易举地看穿了他的意图：“你要走了？”

“马上。”勇利以为维克托在催促自己，从地板上捞起自己的内裤，缓慢地往自己身上套去，酸痛席卷了他的全身肌肉，他因站立不稳而晃了晃，“好吧，我可能还需要三分钟。”

“就这样走？”维克托几步跨到勇利的面前，眉头皱得比刚刚更紧，眼中也分明写着不赞同，“……不清理一下吗？”

什么叫就这样？我变成这个模样都是拜谁所赐的？勇利似乎彻底忘记了自己也是罪魁祸首之一，他别开脸在乱糟糟的地面上翻出自己的衬衫：“回去再说。”

他拖的时间已经够长了，那些默认的规则正处于岌岌可危的状态，勇利不想成为首先破坏规则的那一方，那会让他失去目前拥有的主导权，离开才是他目前的最佳选择。

但维克托却又再往前走了一步，伸出手来似是想要触碰他的肩膀，勇利下意识抬手将其一把拍开，气氛一时间变得尴尬起来。他们的动作像是定格了一般，沉默在房间里蔓延，维克托的目光紧锁在勇利身上，他在等待着他的解释。

“收起你那些所谓的关心吧。”

等等，不对，他也许不应该这么说的。勇利在开口时就后悔了，不由自主地捏紧了手里的那件衬衫，大脑里一片空白。该死的，他已经能感受到流出的精液把内裤给弄湿了，恨不得马上冲到浴室里去把自己清洗干净，但理智在提醒他现在绝不是一个好时机。勇利不知道老天在跟他玩什么把戏，今天自己在维克托面前出的糗难道还不够多吗？

“虽然我不知道你究竟误解了什么，”维克托从愕然转变到了无奈，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，突然强硬地把勇利横抱起来往浴室的方向走去，“但我想你现在更需要的是清理。”

“What the……”勇利倒吸一口冷气，毫不犹豫地给维克托送去一记肘击，却被挡了个正着。

“或者你更想再来一遍。”银发男人把他轻轻地放进那满满一缸的温水当中，说出似是警告般的话语后，伸出手来拧开了花洒的开关。

这是维克托第一次亲自为他清理，勇利仿佛能听见一直以来的规则正在逐渐崩塌的声音，他们之间正在有什么东西开始发生了变化。

从头上淋下的热水模糊了勇利的视线，维克托那张如同雕刻般的精致脸庞意外地变得柔和起来，这甚至让他生出了一种错觉，维克托的嘴角是微微勾起的，并不是那种虚伪而冷漠的礼貌性微笑，也不是勇利常见的那种带着得意和戏谑的笑，它友好而温柔，陌生得让他无法分辨其中的含义。  
勇利一直认为维克托是讨厌自己的，没有人会对一直与自己针锋相对的对手抱有好感。他们已经不知疲倦地相互争斗了将近五年，对对方的一切称得上是了如指掌，他们甚至可以因为对方而毫不犹豫地跨入不熟悉的领域，即便是落得两败俱伤也不愿让对方尝到一点甜头，几乎所有人都知道他们水火不容，却没有人知道其中的原因。  
事实上连勇利自己也已然对他和维克托结怨的起因不甚清晰，也许是维克托让自己亏了一大笔，也许是他未经过问径自处理了Utopia的一位高层。但比起这来更令他印象深刻的却是维克托在五年前那个生日宴会上流露的冷漠眼神，他的目光经过勇利，未曾做过任何停留，如同扫过一只无足轻重的蝼蚁，让勇利如坠冰窖。  
那时候的维克托已经是一族之首，曾因意外而几近没落的尼基福罗夫家族在他的手上复兴，一跃成为众多组织的头号威胁，而那时候的勇利才刚刚开始接手Utopia。勇利明知维克托有高傲的资本，也知道自己究竟有几斤几两，但不甘心却依旧充斥了他的整个心脏。

他用将近三个月的时间好好地设计了一番，把尼基福罗夫家族最近那单买卖截了个正着。这种公开和维克托叫板的做法让胜生勇利这个名字和他所带领的Utopia一时名声大躁，没有人能查到勇利的真实来历，没有人能找到关于Utopia的任何资料，也没有人能找到他们的行踪，尼基福罗夫家族根本无可奈何。这个神秘的黑帮横空出世，像是就为了与尼基福罗夫家族作对而出现一般。

维克托终于开始正视这位名为胜生勇利的黑发青年，他在热闹非凡的宴会上朝勇利伸出了手，嘴角还挂着意味深长的笑。勇利没有去深思那笑容背后的含义，他的注意力全然放在了那双托帕石般的冰蓝色眼眸上。

里面只能看到自己的身影的感觉实在太过美好了。勇利鬼使神差地抬起手，穿过氤氲的水汽， 覆在维克托那张近在咫尺却又因白雾而变得模糊的脸上，指腹轻轻擦过对方眼睛下方的那寸皮肤，而维克托正认真地看着他。

对，就像现在这样，只看着他一个人，勇利想，只看着他一个人就够了。

勇利下意识往前靠去，直到触碰到维克托的肩，他闭起双眼，挡不住汹涌而来的困意，迅速地坠入黑暗当中。

 

侍者小心翼翼地推开包间的门，毕恭毕敬地站到一旁，克里斯跨入房间当中，毫不客气地霸占了长沙发的另一端。

“真难得，你竟然会亲自来找我。”克里斯点燃指间的那根雪茄，朝坐在另一头银发男人慢悠悠地吐出一个个烟圈，笑意洋洋地道，“究竟什么事？”

维克托把玩着手中的黑色手枪，抬起下巴向克里斯示意：“先喝两杯吧。”

“好好好，你说了算。”克里斯耸了耸肩，举起面前倒得满满的威士忌抿了一口，满脸戏谑地看着维克托那把手枪道，“你把我叫过来，不会是想让我看你炫耀一把H&K P30的吧？”这玩意他能分分钟从德国弄回一大箱来。

“毕竟是指过我的脑袋的。”维克托轻轻抚过枪管上所刻的字母，对克里斯得意地笑了笑，“这样的，你可找不来。”

克里斯差点把口中的酒喷了个干净，维克托把手枪收起，身体微微前倾，在对方提出下一个问题前岔开了话题：“来谈笔生意怎么样？”

“你知道的，我只谈生意。”克里斯举起手里的雪茄，一副自信满满的模样，“说吧，想要什么？”

“我记得，你前段时间拿到了一批美国货。”维克托敛起了笑容，迅速地直切正题，“里面有一份文件，我要它。” 

“你还真是喜欢给我出难题，”看样子维克托今天是不打算让他再喝一口好酒了，克里斯苦笑着放下酒杯，“那批货昨天就被人订了。”

“我出双倍。”维克托抬眸，看样子是对它志在必得， 

可克里斯却依旧是摇了摇头，他用手在半空中比划了一个数字：“那家伙一口气出了四倍价钱。”

“六倍。”克里斯略带为难的神情落在维克托眼里，他不禁皱起眉头追问，“买家究竟是谁？”

“胜生勇利。”

他们同时沉默了，维克托往后靠在柔软的沙发上，无奈地笑了起来。在看到克里斯的反应那瞬间起，他早已料到会从对方口中听到这个名字，这笔生意也必然不会再像想象中那般顺利。维克托甚至已经开始在心底计算假如他再一次抢了勇利的货之后，对方不会对自己扣下扳机的可能性还剩下多少了。

半晌，克里斯终于开口了：“我想了个好办法。”

“说说看，希望会是一个真正的好办法。”维克托看着他，晃了晃手中的黑色手枪，“能比一枪崩了你的头这个选择会更好一点。”

 

黑发青年把自己的领带又往上推了些许，从镜中看向身后那张空荡荡的大床，他至今仍没能相信自己在那上面睡了一整个晚上。

也许维克托的底线比他想象中的，还要低上那么一点？

勇利的手枪在他醒来的时候便已经不见了踪影，几乎不用想都知道是谁干的好事。他拎起那件已经皱得不成样子的西装外套搭在臂间，在他正准备往外走去时，急促的铃声划破了寂静的空气。

“嗨，克里斯。”

“我记得我可是给了四倍价钱的。”

“协商？哦不，我……嗯？尼基福罗夫……” 勇利停下了关门的动作，微微勾起了嘴角，“好吧，我会去的。”

“当然，明天见。”


	3. Chapter 3

浴室内的水声渐渐弱下，磨砂材质的玻璃门被推开，身穿浴袍的青年带着浑身水汽踏上了柔软的羊毛地毯。

他用毛巾仔细地擦拭着湿漉漉的黑发，平日里被发胶通通固定在发顶的刘海此时正温顺地搭在额头上，水珠自他的鬓角滑至下颚，缓缓滴落在地毯上，又或是划过锁骨上几处尚未完全消去的痕迹，滚入大开的领口内。回到自家地盘上的勇利比起在外面来放松了不少，那股属于上位者的凌厉气势被敛起大半，犀利的棕眸也被挡在了厚厚的镜片之后，看起来不过是个再普通不过的邻家男孩。

这位看似与“黑道”一词扯不上任何关系的黑帮首领此时正站在床边，双手扯着挂在脖子上的毛巾两边，苦恼地看着那铺满了整个床铺的不同款式的西装礼服。

操，勇利忍不住要吐出藏在心底已久的那句脏话了。克里斯在昨天的电话中向他提出了共进晚餐的邀请，据说维克托也会出席。仔细回想一下，这恐怕是他和维克托自结怨以来第一次坐到同一张饭桌上。现在距离这顿重要的晚餐还剩下不到两个小时，而勇利还没能从他那一堆的礼服中挑出一件最合适的来。

青年随手拎起其中两件，在镜子前比对了半天。勇利知道自己并不像维克托那般有着标准衣架子一般的好身材，但他还是希望这些昂贵而精致的西装能让自己看起来好一点，或者说，能让他看起来没有现在那么普通。

可是……该死的，勇利暗自嘟囔着，一边无力地把手上的西装扔回床上。事实上他根本分不清这两套西装之间除了颜色以外的任何区别，这简直是一个和分辨组织里那些女孩儿每天涂在唇上的口红色号有什么不一样相同级别的难题。

敲门声有规律地响起三下，一位身穿深色风衣的长发女子在得到勇利的应答之后风风火火地踏着那双将近十厘米的高跟鞋推门走进了房间，看清来人后的青年略带惊讶地喊道：“美奈子老师，你回来了？”

“勇利！我希望你能解释……”

“稍等一下，”黑发青年急匆匆地打断了她，把刚刚放下的两套西装重新拎起，还分别在美奈子眼前晃了晃，“哪套更好？”

“左边……嘿，我可不是来帮你干这个的。”美奈子从勇利手中夺过那两套礼服，眉头紧紧皱起“我听披集说你答应了贾科梅蒂的邀请，为什么？”

下次真该劝劝披集改掉这个什么都报告一通的毛病，勇利抬起手来揉了揉自己的头发。他张了张嘴，试图找到一个合适的理由把这个问题搪塞过去，但还是失败了，他的脑袋里只剩下了一个名字。

“别告诉我是因为维克托。”美奈子紧紧地盯着勇利，几乎瞬间就从他的脸上得到了自己的答案。 

“一部分。”勇利对美奈子一针见血的本领实在是感到无可奈何，他斟酌许久，选择了一个比较恰当的回答。

“一部分？”美奈子半信半疑地看着他。

“好吧，一大部分。”勇利只得老实交代。

她早该想到的，美奈子叹了口气，勇利的世界中有一半都被维克托这个男人给占据了，她已经不是第一次看见勇利因为对方失去冷静，甚至做出像现在这般的冲动决定。他和维克托像是两个斗气的孩子，固执地报复着对方，非要扯平了才肯罢休。然而他们俩都已经在长时间的争斗中忘记了究竟哪一回才是最后一局，于是又再无止境地继续下去。

“你太在意他了，勇利。”美奈子的眼中流露出不赞同的神情，但一向执拗的勇利显然并未把她的话完全放在心上，她不得不再一次劝说道，“那份文件究竟有多重要，我想你比我清楚的多。”

“我知道。”勇利说，“但即使是我不答应克里斯的邀请，他也会想别的办法让我和维克托见面协商的。”

克里斯的最终目的，其实也只是想要在这笔买卖中取得更多的利益。长期以来他都在各大组织之间充当着中间人的角色，不停地来回切换着买家和卖家两种身份，无论是军火还是情报，只要愿意给钱，他总能找到你想要的东西。但其实说到底，克里斯也不过是个有点本事的商人，而商人总是贪得无厌的，他绝不会放过这个让自己大捞一笔的绝佳机会。

“可是万一维克托的目的也是它呢？”

那岂不是更好，勇利想，不仅能把文件拿到手，还能把上次的债连本带利地讨回来，恐怕没有比这一举两得更好的事情了。

“放心吧，美奈子老师，这是场必赢的局。”勇利自信满满地回答道，他知道商人把自己的声誉看得与生命同等重要，克里斯即便是有再大的胆子，他也不敢轻易对已经定下的买卖反悔。为了一个尼基福罗夫家族而赔掉自己的前路这种必亏的交易，克里斯是绝不会做的。迫不及待想要看到维克托吃瘪的勇利兴奋地从衣柜里抽出两条领带，像刚刚那般递到美奈子面前：“哪条更好看？”

美奈子最终还是放弃了她那毫无用处的劝说，她无奈地看了勇利一眼，转而认真地打量起那两条领带来：“Oh，我的天……”她一边喊着，一边从勇利手中扯下它们塞回了柜子里，重新挑选了一条新的在那套西装上比划着，“我想你该上一节怎么搭配西装的课了。”

“嘿，这明明挺好看的不是吗？”勇利不忿地小声嘟囔道，“而且上次已经上过了。”

“那你该再上一次了。”  
“No！”

 

威廉匆匆忙忙地站定在同事的身旁，手忙脚乱地调整着脖子处歪歪扭扭的领结，压低声音问道：“今天来的是谁？”

他的同事实在是看不下去，伸出手把他在慌乱之中不慎夹到了裤腰处的外套一角扯平，随后小幅度地摇了摇垂下的头，以同样的音量警告道：“安静点！”

威廉只得悻悻地闭上了嘴，他刚刚才因为迟到被狠骂了一顿，经理在他屁股上踹的那一脚现在还在隐隐发痛，他可不敢再遭一回。但好奇心却一直驱使着他往紧闭的电梯门瞄去，能被boss分享这条私人通道的客人必定是有着非同小可的身份的，加上这种难得一见的正式排场，威廉不由得对来者的身份更加好奇了。 

电梯到达的提示声打破了走廊的寂静，连同威廉在内的侍者在同时绷紧了神经，不自觉地屏起了呼吸。一位身穿大衣的银发男人踏上走廊，他有着一张极其俊俏的脸，那双冰蓝色的眼眸让威廉不禁想起母亲首饰盒里那根被精心保养过的项链上镶嵌着的托帕石，精致而剔透，足以让爱好首饰的姑娘们爱不释手。带着几名属下缓步穿过几名侍者，向毕恭毕敬为自己引路的经理颔首，举手投足之间流露着优雅的味道，他的脸上虽带着和煦的微笑，蓝眸中的神情却依旧是冷漠而疏离，让人不寒而栗。

威廉认得他，那是大名鼎鼎的维克托•尼基福罗夫，光是这个名字便足以让他提心吊胆。但他转念一想，顿时又生出了满心疑惑，威廉分明记得维克托和自家boss是多年的好友，这种表面功夫早已是毫无意义，难不成还有另一位……

事实证明他的猜测确实是正确的，在维克托走到克里斯所安排的包间之前，电梯门恰好再次打开了，威廉那颗刚放下不到一半的心头大石又一次提了起来，在见到来人的面容时他甚至忍不住小声地惊呼出声。

威廉感觉自己的腰被同事用力地掐了一把，疼得龇牙咧嘴的他连忙再次恭敬地垂下自己的脑袋，心里却是一片翻江倒海。

我的天，那是胜生勇利！那张属于亚洲人的脸，标志性的黑发棕眸和不输于维克托的气势，威廉敢用他藏在枕头下的私房钱打包票，自己绝对没有认错人！我的天，他又一次在心底大叫，维克托和胜生勇利共进晚餐？威廉忽然有股见证了历史般的错觉，他恨不得马上给自己的好友们发去这个能令人震惊得掉下巴的消息。

也许是听见了他的那句惊呼，黑发青年充满探究的视线在威廉身上停留了很长一段时间。本已快走到转角处的维克托不知何时停下了自己脚步望向这头，勇利不疾不徐地走过长廊，原本宽敞明亮的走廊被两人的部下堵得水泄不通，空气中逐渐渗出了几分紧张和微妙的感觉。

维克托的神情却是意外地变得柔和了些，他率先朝走到自己面前来的青年伸出了右手，也许是想要缓和这股莫名凝重的气氛：“勇利，好久不见。”

勇利并没有第一时间握上维克托的手，他勾着嘴角侧了侧头，过了好几秒，才同样伸出手来：“好久不见，维克托。”

他故意加重了那几个单词的读音，但显然威廉听不出其中的意思，他只看见维克托往旁边挪开一步，向勇利做出一个“请”的姿势，而黑发青年也没有多作推让，只是礼貌地点了点头便继续往前走去。

嘿等等，他们看起来并没有像传闻中那样针锋相对……威廉这么想着，打算再去偷看点什么，却不料恰恰撞上了维克托向这边投来的冰冷眼神，他的心底顿时咯噔一下，不由自主地打了个冷颤。

他记得自己刚才明明没有得罪维克托啊。莫名其妙被瞪了一眼的威廉小心翼翼地咽了口唾沫，衬衫的背部也被冷汗所浸湿，他等待了许久，没等来把自己处理掉的命令，倒是等来了经理的催促。

“威廉，你的脚他妈是被钉在地上了吗？”

原本紧闭着双眼的威廉猛地抬起头来，他的眼前除了经理的怒容一无所有，脑海里想象的那些自己被拖出去的画面一概没有出现，维克托和勇利的身影早已不见了踪影。

“幸好，幸好。”威廉嘟囔着，飞快地赶上了其他侍者的脚步。

 

不得不说，这顿晚餐从最初开始便弥漫着一股诡异的气息。

克里斯一向对热络气氛得心应手，加上维克托本就是他的好友，而勇利也非常给他面子，时不时也附和一两句，虽然感觉总有些怪异，但在表面上看来，这顿晚餐也称得上是融洽了。

他们的话题从伦敦飘到了西伯利亚，再跑到夏威夷，餐桌上的话题绕着整个世界跑了好几圈，却始终没有落到重点上去。勇利他垂下眸，装作冷静自如地切割着餐盘里的食物，他一直等待着克里斯或者维克托主动开口，但是……勇利装作不经意地抬眸，其他二人正聊得兴致勃勃的，分明都还没有谈正事的意思。

勇利承认自己有些焦躁了，盘子里那块鲜嫩松软的牛肉被他切得不成样子，而他还要保持着表面那副淡定优雅的模样，遵守着那些要命的餐桌礼仪。他再一次往对面看去，银发青年正因为克里斯刚刚提到的一件趣事而笑得眯起了蓝眸。

他可从来没见过维克托这么笑过，即使是在床上也没有过。勇利这么想着，把其中一块勉强还算得上完整的肉送入口中，一番机械地咀嚼过后便将其囫囵吞下。此时的他根本无心品尝这些精心烹制的佳肴，只想马上跨过餐桌，然后用力地摇晃着维克托的肩膀，用接近歇斯底里的音量质问他一个瑞士人连续坐反三次火车这种屁大的事情究竟他妈的是哪里好笑？好笑得让你看都不看我一眼？

去你的，别看他，看着我，你想要的东西可不在他那儿！勇利恨不得抓起维克托的衣领朝他这么大喊道，但事实却是，他并没有这么干。

但是，他也没有继续安安分分地坐下去的打算。

他们用餐的位置空间充裕，但这张长桌算不上很宽，这也就意味着，只要勇利稍稍往前伸出自己的脚，便能轻而易举地碰到坐在他正对面的维克托。

他开始似有若无地用鞋尖轻触维克托的脚踝，而后者很快便发现了他的小动作。维克托往勇利的方向看了一眼，眸底那含着三分疑惑和七分惊讶的眼神彻底地鼓舞了黑发青年。他变本加厉地把脚抬高了些，在对方的小腿处轻巧地划起圈来。

维克托依旧笑眯眯地和克里斯聊着天，但他的注意力早已转移到了别处。勇利知道自己得逞了，他能感受到冰冷的皮革贴上了脚踝处的皮肤，它正不断地往上滑去，把他的裤管勾起又放下。像是有一根在心尖上不断撩拨的羽毛，带来一阵又一阵的痒意。

他们不动声色在那块暗红色的桌布下你来我往，竟多了几分偷情的味道。

对桌下的状况一无所知的克里斯终于在勇利的皮鞋碰上维克托的大腿，而他的裤管也被维克托撩至膝盖之前终于打算把话题移到今天的重点上去，他举起红酒轻抿一口：“说起来，我最近还拿到了一批雷明登870，和上次那批莫斯伯格500不差上下。”克里斯看向黑发青年，“勇利有兴趣吗？”

他在试探自己。勇利听出了对方藏在话里的深意，他慢悠悠地把鞋尖蹭到维克托的大腿上，带着温和的笑摇了摇头：“我最近还是对莫斯伯格500更感兴趣一些，而且你知道的，跟当过兵的人做交易总有点麻烦。”

“这点确实，他们总会在一些奇怪的地方固执不已。”维克托开口附和道，他端起手边的酒杯，朝勇利微微勾起嘴角，“如果是和我交易的话，是绝对不会出现这种状况的哦。”

“我用六倍价钱买勇利手上那批莫斯伯格500，怎么样？”

果然美奈子老师说得没错，维克托的目标也是那份神秘的文件，光是一批军火可不值这个价钱。勇利心里如此想着，表面上却只是挑了挑眉，看起来对这个价格并不满意。

停在维克托腿上的脚尖不知何时开始晃动起来，维克托能清晰地感受到勇利的鞋尖正隔着那层薄薄的西装布料有规律地点在他的大腿肌肉上，他心底那架小鼓和着这个节奏一下又一下地敲打着，把注意力瞬间分去了大半。

“八倍。”

“但是在我看来，和俄罗斯人做生意也很麻烦。”勇利的脚尖忽然停下了，它缓缓地向上移动几寸，在维克托反应过来之前，它分毫不差地踏上了他的重点部位，甚至上下摩擦了几回。

维克托一时不禁闷哼出声，他匆匆抬手以作掩饰，眉头微蹙：“十倍。”

勇利举起酒杯往维克托的方向移去，在几乎要碰到对方的酒杯时猛地转了个弯，回到了他的唇边。他喝下一口暗红色的酒液，上身往前倾去，鞋底的力度也随之加大了些许：“我花四倍的钱买下这批货的原因，你是知道的。”勇利干脆地捅破了两人之间的那层薄纸，他打算要打开天窗说亮话了，“就算加到一百倍，我也不会卖出那份文件的。”

沉默瞬间蔓延到包间的每一个角落里，已经占据了上风的勇利不慌不忙地靠上柔软的椅背，同时却发现了另一件让他略为惊讶的事情。

他挪动着自己的鞋尖，轻轻在银发青年的身下使力，现在的他可以百分百确认，维克托硬了。

勇利往对面看去，那双幽深的蓝眼睛正一动不动地盯着自己，那里面只映出了他的身影，仿佛下一秒，它们的主人便要将他拆吃入腹一般。黑发青年又一次轻柔地碾动起鞋尖，眯了眯棕眸，朝维克托做出了日语的口型。

“变态。”

维克托一言不发，但他的眸色比起刚刚来更深了几分，勇利知道他看懂了。

“既然你们的目标都是一样的，”克里斯打破了寂静，他无法忍受这种沉默了，试图缓解紧绷的氛围，“要不，你们合作？”

这一回的沉默中还掺进了一股尴尬的气息。

“这可真是个不怎么样的提议。”勇利率先开口，他放过了维克托的某个部位，抽出手边的餐巾在嘴角轻按几下， “看来继续谈下去也没有什么意义，很抱歉，我得先离开了。”

“嘿，勇利！”

“对了，下周我会派人来领我的货的。”勇利向克里斯的方向微微颔首，“谢谢你的邀请，非常美味的晚餐。”

在黑发青年带着代表胜利的笑意扬长而去之前，维克托没再说过任何一句话，他静静地看着对面原本属于勇利的空位，眯起了那双闪过危险光芒的冰蓝色眼眸。


	4. Chapter 4

维克托已经沉默将近五分钟了，他抿着嘴角望向对面那张空荡荡的红木椅子，脸色几乎可以用阴沉二字来形容。

他的某个鼓起的部位仍未完全消去，深色布料依旧被高高顶起，好在克里斯家的桌布足够大，恰好把他下身的帐篷挡得彻底，才未让他的好友发现自己的端倪，否则维克托根本不知道要跟克里斯解释说自己因为那盘龙虾色迷多或者是香草羊排硬成了这个模样，那一定会成为克里斯在未来一年里最为劲爆的饭后笑料。

而现下这尴尬的局面，正是拜那位不久前还坐在维克托正对面的黑发青年所赐。

他最初并不敢确定脚踝上那些不时出现的触碰究竟是有意还是无意的，维克托虽在床上见识过勇利种种大胆的行为，但它们却从未在有第三人在场的时候出现过。在他的记忆里，仿佛只要一走下床，日本人的保守又会重新回到勇利的骨子里。他们在公众场合做过最亲密的事情也不过是一次简单的握手，整场宴会下来对视的次数屈指可数，更不用说这种稍有不慎便会被人发现的小动作。然而，对方越来越过分的脚尖却在告诉维克托，勇利确实是在和自己调情。

看着我。那些在皮肤上摩擦的皮革以及它隔着一层布料在自己小腿上划的那几个圈，无一不在向自己传达着这一清晰的讯号。维克托的心脏有一大部分被惊讶所占据，而剩下的则悄悄的沉浸在喜悦当中。他不否认这一点，自己正为勇利无意中表现出的独占欲而感到高兴，虽然他并不能完全说清其中的原因。

这顿晚餐逐渐变了味道，维克托发现勇利所做的已经超出他的想象太多太多了，假如勇利的目的是想要完全捉住自己的注意力，又或者只是想看他陷入尴尬，那么维克托可以断言勇利已经成功了，他的目光根本无法从那双装着熟悉的挑衅神情的棕眸上移开。

维克托的脑海里开始浮现出它们泛起水光的模样，它们会像挂在贵妇胸前那枚精致的石榴石般晶莹剔透，情欲与倔强总是在那一片棕红色的糖浆里交织在一起，似乎还散发着比自己手上那杯葡萄酒还要令人沉醉的醇香。维克托对好友感到一丝抱歉，因为他早已无意去听克里斯的话，紧紧绷起的神经正被勇利一下又一下地敲打着，那些不合时宜的念头正不受控制地喷涌而出。

他想要把黑发青年按在这张足够躺下一位成年男子的长桌上，用挂在勇利脖子上的宝蓝色领带在他的手腕系上一个漂亮的结。那件扣到最高一枚扣子的白色衬衫会被自己肆意扯开，他的皮肤会被暗红色的丝绒桌布映得更加白皙。在自己亲吻他的双唇时，他的那个部位会开始抬起头来，又或者在之前便已经高高翘起，把内裤也沾湿了一小块。他们的前戏总会充满了剑拔弩张的气氛，谁都可能会在对方身上留下一个渗出血来的牙印，这种情况一直持续到他们双双沉浸在这场xing爱当中为止。在自己往前用力顶去的时候，勇利的双腿还会不由自主地夹紧了他的腰。维克托想要紧紧箍住他的腰，让他眼中的那些恼人的挑衅因自己的顶撞而消失殆尽，盛放出独属于自己一人的娇艳罂粟。

维克托垂下眼帘，挡去自己那双已然在深处卷起风暴的蓝眸，他发现自己在勇利的鞋尖下硬了起来，无需特地去确认，他能够猜到此时的黑发青年会笑成什么模样。

这并不是一个好的讯号，维克托想，胜生勇利，他的对手，已经到了能够让他失控的地步了。

“嘿维克托，我们来打个商量，”把他的神情分明看在眼里的克里斯实在是无法忍受下去，“你能把那副饿得想要把我家的碟子也吃下去的模样收敛一点吗？我担心别人误会我虐待客人。”

“我现在只想把碟子塞进你那张还有闲情逸致开玩笑的嘴里。”维克托瞥了他一眼，“说实话，我更后悔昨天没有让你的脑袋在那把枪下开花，肯定比桌面上这朵骚包的粉玫瑰漂亮多了。” 

“好吧，”克里斯承认自己出的主意有点糟糕，他不是没有考虑过勇利和维克托一样都是冲着文件去的这种可能性，但生意场上没有永远的敌人，除去争个你死我活，合作也是另一条值得尝试的路。然而他发现自己是大大低估了维克托和勇利之间的矛盾，现在看来，恐怕是自己退休都还没能看到他们合作那天了。克里斯一边想，一边朝维克托摊开手，满脸无奈地解释道，“我是真的没料到他会表现得这么直接。”

那是你没看过他更直接的样子，维克托想。

“不过说实话，我非常好奇是什么导致你们结怨到了这个地步，”克里斯迅速换上一张写满了八卦的脸，往维克托的方向凑去，“他对你的敌意简直挡都挡不住，连我都被波及了。”

敌意，这可真是一样勇利在自己面前从未减少过的东西，维克托像是自嘲般笑了笑。他大致记得一切恩怨的起始是在自己与已经成名的勇利初次见面的宴会上，勇利曾在不久之前大张旗鼓地截掉他一批价值连城的货物，几乎所有人等着看他们见面时的好戏。但事实上维克托并没有太介意这件事，胜生勇利的名字于他而言本就是一块免死金牌，再者，在不知道对方的所有底细之前贸然树敌显然非常不理智，毕竟黑道中的朋友是绝不嫌多的。维克托能够肯定当时的自己是抱着拉拢勇利和Utopia的念头，以自认为最友好的微笑向他开口说出第一句话的。

维克托知道一些久远的旧事终归是难免被人所忘记【即便是他的心底仍有些不快】，因此他并未对勇利那冷漠而疏离的表情感到意外。真正令他惊讶是勇利的态度，那些出乎意料的、在黑发青年的举止间流露出的敌意如同一丈高的海浪般向维克托扑来，把他砸得一头茫然。他根本不知道自己是在哪里惹到了勇利，也不知道这股敌意究竟从何而来。也许是自己不知道什么时候挡了勇利的财道？不可能，维克托想，他做生意一向是安安分分的呀。

Utopia在接下来的日子里算是彻底盯上他了，仿佛是要逼着他做出点什么表示似的，维克托在勇利身上栽了第五个跟头之后，他终于打算遂了对方的愿，打响了这场长达数年的战争。然而当维克托发现勇利会因为自己上一次的胜利而第二十次把视线移到自己身上来时，他竟开始对这个报复游戏乐在其中。

“我不知道。”银发青年的语气里带上了嘲讽，“你确定他不是在因为你那个主意生气？”

“我谢谢你了别再提那个见鬼的主意好吗？”克里斯没好气地回答，他抬手为自己斟了半杯红酒，“说起来，虽然勇利对你的敌意很深，但是我发现你并不讨厌他。”

克里斯的观察力惊人，这是维克托最不喜欢的一点，那会让他感觉自己被彻底看穿。事实上维克托也没有完全看清自己的想法，他只知道那并不能用“讨厌”或者“喜欢”这种简单的词语来概括。

但他可以确定的是，勇利是讨厌自己的。从最初到现在，他无时无刻不在向自己传递着这个信息，连在床上干得干柴烈火的时候也总会在他的耳边低喘着，以沙哑的嗓音表达着自己的不满。维克托清晰地记得他们第一次滚到床上去的场景，那时候青年不知为何喝得酩酊大醉，在维克托抱着他推开房门的时候，他的手上还拎着一瓶已经没了一半的香槟。他们鬼使神差地除去了对方身上的所有障碍，赤裸着纠缠在一起，交换着本不该发生的吻。勇利一直在用母语对着维克托嘟囔着些什么，对日语一窍不通的俄罗斯人只能沉默着继续手上的动作，直到他冲进勇利体内，黑发青年终于咬牙切齿地说了一句维克托听得懂的话。

“维克托，我真讨厌你。”勇利醉得口齿不清，把头埋在他的肩上，在那上面留下一个个牙印。

他不由自主地顿了几秒，但很快又在勇利的催促下动了起来。他一边托着勇利的臀部把那些呻吟顶得支离破碎，一边用干涩的声音回应：“……我知道。”

维克托曾不止一次考虑过缓和他们的关系，但勇利心中似乎已经建起一堵把他彻底挡在外面的墙。在维克托看来，他们看似相互抗衡，实际上却是勇利掌握了主导权。他甚至会不声不响地定下了无数的规则，用它们拼出一条分明的楚河汉界，随时随地提醒着维克托：只要你过界，我们就玩完了。

维克托耸了耸肩，克里斯知道自己再也套不出什么话来了，把已经偏到十万八千里去的话题重新扯回来：“话归正题，那批货你想怎么办？”可千万别再让他出主意，这个单词快要变成他一辈子的阴影了，克里斯想到。

“抢。”

维克托干脆的回答把克里斯呛得大咳：“什么……”

厚重的木门忽然被一把推开，一位棕发男人脚步匆匆地跨进包间，连招呼都没打一个便俯下身来在克里斯耳语了几句什么，严肃的神情让人不禁心里一颤。维克托知道那是克里斯最为亲近的部下，他在平日里似乎并不常是这个表情……他微皱眉头，眼看克里斯的脸色快要往铁青的方向转去，维克托的心底涌出一阵不祥的预感。

“那批莫斯伯格500被劫了。”克里斯紧盯着维克托的脸，其中的潜台词显而易见。

“我的速度可没有这么快，你真以为我能有这么神通广大？”维克托的神情也瞬间变得凝重起来，货不见了，也就代表那份文件也……

“维克托，这笑话可一点都不好笑。”

“你看我的表情像是在讲笑话吗？”维克托感觉自己应该为他的好友找个靠谱的眼科医生了。

克里斯低声咒骂了两句什么，随后在包间内一边焦躁地来回踱步，一边不停地往外拨出一个又一个电话，他把第二十个通话挂断之后，转头看向正通知自己的部下帮忙寻找那批美国货的维克托，犹豫着问道：“我把消息封锁掉的话能撑几天？”

维克托沉着脸回答：“勇利的情报网只比你差一点，你猜你能撑过几分钟？”

克里斯苦笑着把手机递到维克托的面前，闪烁的屏幕上分明写着“胜生勇利”的名字：“好吧，我想他已经知道了。”

 

黑发青年自走廊的尽头转出，身后跟着数名西装革履、面容严肃的部下，沉重的气氛使得每个人不由自主绷紧了自己的神经，加快自己的脚步以跟上同伴。青年像风一般走至会议室紧闭的大门前，已等候许久的披集伸出手来接过那件仍带着温度的黑色大衣，随即凑到勇利身边压低声音道：“光虹和雷奥还在路上，可能还需要十分钟。”

“美奈子老师和真利姐呢？”

披集往会议室的方向侧了侧脑袋，勇利心神领会地推开那扇雕刻着繁杂花纹的木门，偌大的会议室内灯火通明，桌旁两位本在低声交谈的女子同时把目光聚集到了他的身上。美奈子抬起手来挥了挥，算是打过一个简单的招呼，而坐在她身边的那位看起来比勇利年龄稍长，穿着一身水洗过好几遍的红色浴衣的女子举着半截烟朝勇利轻晃：“勇利。”

“真利姐，会议室里可不能抽烟呢。”走到她面前的勇利俯下身来送上一个拥抱，顺手掐灭了前端仍闪着火光的香烟，“好久不见。”

真利轻轻拍了拍他的背，说：“你知道的，我上次踏进这个地方来可是五年前了。”

勇利放开姐姐，嘴角带上一丝无可奈何的笑。真利姐虽也是Utopia的一员，但实际上她只为自己的弟弟办事。她继承了胜生家生意最好的一处温泉产业，温泉中来来往往的客人各式各样，而在他们泡过一个舒服的温泉，又或者是享受过美味的猪排饭，喝过几杯魔界酒之后，从这些客人们口中套取消息便会变得轻而易举。真利就是勇利那张足以媲美克里斯的情报网，但在外人看来她不过是一个经营着一家普通温泉馆的老板娘，为了更完美掩盖她的真实身份，她几乎不会回到总部来，除非是出现了迫在眉睫的大事。

在首位落座的勇利细细翻阅过真利带来的文件，短短一天时间要在太平洋里找到一艘船并不是一件简单的事，目前的消息也是寥寥无几。他不能确定这是海盗的杰作，还是有人故意为之，前者倒还有几分希望，假如是后者，勇利能肯定，没有人会大费周章只为去抢一批再普通不过的军火，情况也将会棘手许多。

“克里斯怎么说？”美奈子问道。

“他知道的并不比我多多少。”勇利把文件扔在桌上，揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴。据克里斯所说，对方办事动作迅速且干脆利落，最后一名船员在给他们传来消息之后不到十分钟，也被毫不留情地扔进了茫茫大海中。等到他的人赶到时，整批货早已不翼而飞。

说实话，勇利并不在意那批枪支去了哪，他只想知道那份文件的下落，那份对几近半个Utopia来说都有着非同寻常的意义的文件。二十年前的一场阴谋让他们失去了家人或是至交好友，而勇利和真利的父母也是遭遇不幸的其中之一，胜生家一夜之间没落。他们自成立了Utopia以来便不遗余力地寻找着当年的线索，在经历过无数次无疾而终和毫无头绪的调查后，他们终于距离真相只有一门之隔。

而那把打开大门的钥匙，却在即将到手的时候失踪了。

“会不会是……尼基福罗夫？”披集用试探的语气开口，众人的视线瞬间集中在他的身上，他摊开手耸了耸肩，“我也只是猜测，毕竟他不也想要那份文件吗？”

勇利垂下眼眸，他发现那个名字让自己的指尖冰凉，手心往外冒着冷汗。他并不是没有想过披集所说的那种可能，但是假如这就是真的，他该做的是把自己的枪口丝毫不差地对准维克托的脑袋，逼迫他把那份文件交出来，又或者毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，这一次的弹匣里不会只装了一颗子弹，众目睽睽之下的他也不会再有反悔的机会，维克托的鲜血会从枪口流出，染红了他的西装和地面。

勇利甚至一直觉得这应该是他和维克托相斗到最后一局的场景，而当每每当他想到这一幕，想象着维克托在他的枪口下倒下的时候，他的心底总会出现一个声音朝着他毫不客气地大声叫嚣：醒醒吧，你明知道自己下不了手！

他开始有些烦躁，勇利沉默着按开自己的短信界面，他和维克托之间的对话除了酒店房间的号码或公寓地址之外再也没有别的东西，他在对话框里打下“是不是你”几个单词，最后又把它们悉数删掉。

不会是他干的，勇利的直觉这么告诉他，他心中的天平正要往相信那一方倾去。

有人开始附和披集的想法，也有人开始窃窃私语起来，美奈子皱着眉看向勇利，似乎想从他的表情里看出他的态度来，会议室里的气氛一时变得有些微妙。

“稍微暂停一下，各位。”真利打断了众人的讨论，她晃了晃自己的手机，“不会是尼基福罗夫，他们现在也正因为这件事忙得焦头烂额。”

勇利不得不说，他没来由地松了一口气。

“但是，”勇利心里的那口气又因为真利的话提了起来，她自顾自地翻着手中的文件，往下说道，“尼基福罗夫能动用的人比我们多得多，和贾科梅蒂关系极好，要拿到第一手资料恐怕也是一句话的事情。假如他的目标也是那份文件，可能他会比我们更快一步。”

“不行，文件一旦落进他的手里，他绝对不会再交出来。”尤其是不会交给自己，勇利想。

“所以我的建议是，”真利指了指勇利，又指了指半空，“和他合作。”


	5. Chapter 5

“什么？”

勇利看向真利，眉头绞得紧紧地，神情里似乎浮现出几丝难以置信来。他在不足24小时内得到了两次和维克托合作的建议，而其中一次还是来自自己的亲姐姐。

会议室仅安静了不足五秒，便随即爆发了一阵更为激烈的议论。一直以来他们都与尼基福罗夫家族的人水火不容，从进入组织开始便把对方当作敌人，在大事上如此，而在小也如此，甚至到了在街上的一次无意相撞也有可能会演变成一场小型的火拼的地步。即便是很多成员其实并不理解其中原因，但他们也已经习惯了与尼基福罗夫家族针锋相对，与自己的敌人合作这一提议让不少成员脸上露出了不赞同的神情。

“我并不认为我们的人会比尼基福罗夫少。”季光虹忍不住小声地反驳道，那张娃娃脸上也分明写着不满。

“但人脉却绝对不会比尼基福罗夫更多，尼基福罗夫家族虽然遭受过重创，但终归是底蕴深厚，希望能借此机会送他一个人情的人数不胜数。”真利捏着手中那根尚未点燃的香烟，原本冷静镇定的神色里多了几分无奈，“说实话，我的情报网根本不可能和他的相比拟，所以我认为以合作为名，好好将尼基福罗夫的情报利用一番也未尝不可。”

“而且，我们和尼基福罗夫家族作对已久，通过这次合作缓和关系是个不错的选择。”美奈子和真利站到了同一战线上，紧接着向勇利劝说道，“生意场上没有永远的敌人，黑道更是这样，勇利是知道这个道理的吧？”

众人因她们的话而一时噤声，本想开口提出异议的几人也若有所思地沉默下来。确实，如今的Utopia虽已经成长到了在日本甚至世界的黑道中都有着一定影响力的程度，在外人看来，也许他们已经有了和维克托相抗衡的势力，但说到底，Utopia实际上还是一个成立不过十年的组织，与沉淀了将近百年的尼基福罗夫相距甚远。勇利垂眸沉思，摒弃掉所有自欺欺人的想法后，他根本无法反驳真利姐和美奈子老师所说的任何一句话，自己和维克托的差距依旧如同一道无法跨越的鸿沟。

“维……尼基福罗夫绝不会毫无条件地分享情报，我们能用什么交换？” 维克托不缺人脉，更不缺钱，而且看起来也并不缺情人……勇利发现自己竟真的开始考虑与维克托合作这件事了。

“我听说，他对我们刚研发的新玩意挺感兴趣的，当作见面礼应该不错。”

“等等，你该不会说的是我花了三个月弄出来的那个吧？”披集在得到肯定的答案后忍不住哀嚎出声，转而向勇利喊道，“嘿勇利，能不能打个商量——”

在不知道对方是否愿意接受这份合作的情况下，也只能委屈你了，披集。勇利朝他送去一个写满歉意的眼神，抬手揉了揉被眼睛压得有些发疼的鼻梁，悄悄地长叹一口气。

不过半天，Utopia向尼基福罗夫家族发出合作邀请的消息便在整个黑道中不胫而走。

 

勇利正面对镜子整理着自己的领带，眉头微皱地捏着那两块布料，试图把它打成一个漂亮的温莎结。他对打领带其实并不在行，充其量也不过是中规中矩，不至于歪歪扭扭的程度，最为好看的那几次，竟然还是维克托替他打的。

说到维克托，勇利暗自轻叹，他不得不承认在给对方发去合作的邀请函时，心里是有些忐忑不安的，毕竟他可还没忘记自己不久前在克里斯邀请的那顿晚餐上对维克托干了些什么。勇利一点也不认为那个男人会在那件事之后，还愿意接受敌对组织的合作邀请，但维克托却偏偏接受了，态度也是出乎意料的爽快。

而他们恰好约定了今天作为见面商谈所有合作详情的日子，为了保证一切内容不被泄露，两人甚至选择了单独面谈的方式。这并不是勇利第一次和维克托单独见面，但却是第一次以合作伙伴的身份出现在他的面前。

他会提出什么条件？勇利忍不住开始想，只是一份新型追踪器的图纸就足够了吗？还是说，打算见面的时候再狮子大开口？

好了，冷静点，胜生勇利。变得有些焦躁的他做了一回深呼吸后，对镜中的自己说道，这不过是一次普通的合作而已。

勇利重新把自己的注意力放在胸前的领带上，这一次他终于打好了一个看上去还不错的温莎结，这让他松了口气。窗外隐隐约约地传来了属于汽车的发动机轰鸣声，提醒着勇利，出发的时间快到了。

他和往常一样拿起桌面上那个精致的木质相框，轻轻隔着布满明显指纹的玻璃擦过嵌在里面的那张已然泛黄的旧照片。正中央的胜生夫妇正带着和蔼的微笑相偎在一起，一头黑色短发的真利牵着那时尚小的弟弟站在父母身前，嘴角微微勾起，可见其中的幸福味道，而勇利则乖巧地抓着姐姐的两三根手指，用亮晶晶的双眼直视镜头。

但和以往不太一样的是，在做过像是每次出门前和家人的简单告别的一切后，勇利并没有放下相框，反倒轻柔地卸下了背后的木板，从那张全家福背后抽出了另一张的照片。它和勇利的全家福一样，被保存得极好，未见一丝一毫的折痕，只有时间留下的淡淡旧色。

照片中的两位主角穿着精致的小西装，身后则是摆满了甜点塔的长桌，墙上贴满了拥有繁杂华丽花纹的墙纸，这很明显是一张宴会上留下的纪念合照。右边那位黑发男孩看起来仅有五六岁左右，他脸上的婴儿肥还未完全褪去，一笑起来便堆在双颊处，让人忍不住生出戳一把的想法。那双红棕色的鹿眼则望着镜头，兴奋与激动毫不掩饰地流露在外。勇利身旁的银发少年比他高了许多，虽尚未完全长开，但也能看出未来会成长成一个怎么样的万人迷。他那像是月辉般的长发在脑后扎成一个高高的马尾，随意地披在一边的肩膀上。冰蓝色的双眸因为喜悦而微微眯起，直视前方笑靥如花。他们左右手相握，手臂紧紧贴在一起，像是不愿分开丝毫一般。

“勇利——该出发了哦！”敲门声响起，披集的声音随即从门外传来。

“好的。”勇利应了一声，熟练而迅速地把相框恢复至原状，拎起自己的大衣大步流星地离开了书房。

 

曾经有人这么认为，如今世界的阴暗面正被意大利的贝尼戴托家族、俄罗斯的尼基福罗夫家族和神秘的跨国黑帮Utopia巧妙地切割成三等分，他们之间相互制衡，各自维持着微妙的平衡。假如终有一天，其中两家强强联手，那么一直保持稳定的三角形必定会随之坍塌，数不清的组织将面临重新洗牌的危局。

极大部分被牵扯到利益的人知道即便自己再不愿意看到这一天，它也总会有来临的时候。他们也曾认真地思考过其中的种种可能性，却谁也没能想到，率先动手打破平衡的竟然是无论在哪都争得你死我活的Utopia和尼基福罗夫家族。

勇利的那张邀请函让无数人在深夜辗转反侧，那些本是等着看他笑话的人也因为维克托的回应而大跌眼镜，他们内心隐藏的担忧与恐慌瞬间被放至最大，最令他们害怕的事情变成了现实，但却无人能够去阻止。

黑色的凯拉迪克缓缓进入这座坐落在郊外的豪华庄园，它驶过平坦宽敞的大道，绕过花团锦簇的花坛，最后在灰白色的阶梯前停下。坐在后座的勇利打量着那座称得上是宏伟的建筑，他知道在自己走进它的大门之前，他的一举一动都会被看在无数双眼睛当中。

波波维奇站在大门处向走上台阶来的勇利微微鞠躬，主动带引他往书房的方向走去。建筑的内部延续了外表的奢华风格，巨大的吊灯自天花板垂下，像是镶了碎钻般的吊饰安静地闪烁着耀眼的光芒。珍贵的工艺品与古董被陈列在梨花木架子上，又或是摆放在显眼的位置，无处不流露出主人愿意与宾客分享自家藏品的慷慨。

勇利跟着波波维奇踏着昂贵的地毯走过长廊，在位于尽头的书房前停下脚步，后者推开那道厚重的木门，勇利轻声地向他道谢，举步跨入其中。

书房中并没有维克托的身影，檀木桌后的那扇窗户被窗帘掩去大半，阳光从那道两指宽的空隙中闯入，在空荡荡的办公椅上留下一道明亮的痕迹。这间书房的摆设比起外面来简单了不少，除去那张宽大的书桌和两张椅子，便只剩下了几个装得满满当当的书架和对维克托来说必不可少的沙发，许多花里胡哨的装饰都被悉数去掉，主体色调隐隐透出一股和维克托其他公寓相仿的性冷淡风。

能让他一个人大摇大摆地独自待在这儿，这间书房里恐怕不会有什么对自己有价值的东西，加上按捺住对主人的私人物品的好奇心是一位客人的基本素养，勇利可还没忘记这次自己是接受条件的那一方。他安静地站在檀木桌前，视线落在整洁的桌面上，放在正中的文件是他在几天前传给维克托的合同，勇利早已将内容熟背于心。除此之外，便是一些再普通不过、依旧崭新的文具，看来维克托到这个庄园来的次数是屈指可数了。

在勇利第四次把桌面上那些仅有的玩意儿扫过一遍后，书房大门终于又一次被推开了，熟悉的银发青年带着微笑走进门来：“久等了哦，勇利。”

“你迟到了十分钟，尼基福罗夫先生。”勇利带着一副不满的神情转过身来，他隐约听见了房门落锁的声音，但还没来得及仔细分辨，注意力又迅速转移到正向自己缓步走来的维克托身上，“这就是你们的待客之道吗？”

“抱歉抱歉。”维克托的笑里多了几分歉意，“说实话，我没想到勇利会主动提出和我合作呢。”

维克托话里的雀跃和喜悦到了勇利耳中却有些变了味道，他抿了抿嘴角，淡淡地回答道：“只是刚好遇上共同的目标罢了，人总不能和利益作对。”

银发青年把他的神情看在眼里，嘴角的笑意敛起了些许，仿佛被人在心头泼了一把冷水。正如维克托自己所说，刚刚收到邀请时的他惊讶得几乎掉了笔，而他也不否认心底的那份诧异逐渐被欣喜所取代，一直保持着这份好心情的他甚至在克里斯打电话来朝自己大叫“这他妈是真的吗”的时候，也没有像往常那样挂断对方的电话。维克托当然知道勇利提出合作的真正目的是想要利用自己的势力获取更多情报，由他自文件失踪到目前的举动看来，那份神秘的文件对他来说确实非常重要。也许是有着和自己同等重要的意义了，维克托想。

“说起来，勇利是怎么知道我想要那份追踪器的图纸的呢？”

“我自然有自己的办法，维克托。”维克托的脸色变化让勇利涌起一股不祥的预感，银发青年即便是走到了勇利的跟前，也并未停下自己的动作，进一步地缩短着两人上身的距离。他们靠得太近了，这并不是一个像是要谈正事的距离，勇利不得不伸出右手来抵住维克托的肩：“今天我是来谈合作的。”

“我当然知道，但是在那之前，我们先来聊点合作前必须解决的问题怎么样？”维克托扣住勇利的右手手腕，恰好停在了距离勇利的鼻尖不过一厘米的位置，微暖的鼻息交混在一起，他们还能清晰地闻到对方身上的香水味。维克托一手撑在檀木桌的桌沿上，用膝盖顶开勇利的双腿，轻而易举地挤入那道空隙当中，大腿恰好抵住某个部位，勇利不由得轻声闷哼了一声。维克托凑到他的耳边，模仿着记忆中的发音，以仅有他们两人能听见的音量道：“变态，嗯？”

这个男人真是该死的斤斤计较，勇利想，这笔旧账不算清，今天是不可能谈到合作上去了，既然如此，自己还是避免落到被动中更好。

他飞快地做出了决定，将另外一只空闲的手往维克托的领带伸去。他的食指勾住侧边的带子，熟练地把领口处那个明显是精心打的十字结扯散，顺滑的布料随即从他的指间滑下。维克托侧过头看着勇利，眼眸中闪着意味不明的光。他们仅对视了一眼，便吻上了对方。

两人激烈地啃咬着对方逐渐染上晶莹水光的唇瓣，柔软的舌交缠在一起，在偶尔出现的空隙间拉出道道银丝。他们用舌尖扫过对方那层敏感的粘膜，互不相让地侵略着对方的口腔，将对方口中的空气掠夺一空。勇利搂紧了维克托的脖子，手指一下又一下地触碰着维克托的银色发丝，他终是情不自禁地把手压在维克托的脑后，试图进一步加深这个吻。维克托也不甘示弱地把黑发青年用力地扣在怀里，他的大腿与勇利的某个部位也因此贴得更紧，足以让维克托清晰地感受到那处的灼热。他那双本是放在勇利腰上的手也开始缓缓往下走去，握住两瓣手感极好的臀肉，隔着布料换着花样揉捏起来，

这些都是维克托和勇利无比熟悉的触碰，它们不约而同地散发着同一个信号，预示着接下来将会发生的一切。

两人的领带早已被随意地扔在地面上，西装外套被染上了皱痕，身上的衣物也变得凌乱不堪。维克托和勇利都知道对方都硬了，此时的他们需要一个更易于两人进一步的姿势。维克托干脆地把勇利稍稍托起些许，让他能够坐到那张檀木桌上去，双腿紧紧环着自己的腰。而就在维克托准备继续刚刚那个深吻的时候，勇利却忽然别开头拒绝了他。

“尼基福罗夫先生，我记得今天的内容说好是要保密的吧？”勇利低头看向满脸疑惑的银发青年，眯起那双如同枫色糖浆般的棕红色眼眸，那里面除了浓浓的情欲，还多了几分显而易见的怒气，他抬起手来把夹在指间那枚原本贴在桌下的微型窃听器递到维克托面前，“解释一下这是什么？”

“哇哦，好吧，我差点把它给忘了。”维克托耸了耸肩，那张笑脸上却看不到任何道歉的意思。他趁着勇利不注意的瞬间，取下黑发青年本以为藏得极其完美的耳机，捏着那枚黑色的玩意晃了晃，“明明勇利也没有听话嘛。”

本想着还能将对方一军的勇利有些尴尬地移开了视线，他干脆利落地捏碎手中的窃听器，随后一把夺回自己的耳机，按下其中的一个键：“披集，在我谈完之前关闭所有通话，等我的指令。”

“等等勇利？这太危险……”

披集话音未落，那枚耳机便被挥落在厚厚的地毯上，紧接着在维克托的脚下化作一堆无用的碎片。银发青年把下巴搁在勇利的肩上，伸手拿起桌面那份文件晃了晃，笑眯眯地道：“好了，让我们开始吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

维克托靠坐在沙发椅上，本是扣至领口最高处的扣子被解开了两枚，精致的锁骨被暴露在空气当中。勇利正跨坐在维克托的大腿上，双手搂着他的肩，黑发青年那件原本束在长裤中的黑色衬衣被悉数扯出，松松垮垮地坠在腿侧。维克托的手从勇利的衬衣下摆钻入其中，修长的手指沿着姣好的腰线划过光滑的皮肤，指尖在那极其可爱的腰窝处充满挑逗意味地打着圈，再顺着脊椎的位置一寸一寸地往上走去，在蝴蝶骨处来回流连。他们靠得极近，几乎是只要稍稍伸出舌尖便能碰到对方唇瓣的距离，两人身上的古龙水味交融在一起，充斥在鼻息之间，肌肤相贴的地方正相互传递着炽热的温度，胯下鼓起的部位也紧紧贴在一起。但即便 是正处于这种流露着一股说不出的情色气息的暧昧姿势中，维克托和勇利之间的气氛反倒逐渐变得不那么友好起来。

“情报的无条件交换？”维克托晃着右手中的文件，朝勇利挑了挑眉，他故意压低了声音，本就充满磁性的声线显得更加性感，“万一情报的重要程度不对等……那岂不是很亏？”

勇利心不在焉地听着维克托的话，他的注意力都放在那双不断张张合合的唇瓣上了，维克托的唇形一看便是极其适合接吻的类型，他一向享受那个将它们吮吸啃咬至红肿的过程，虽然他知道在那个时候，自己的双唇其实与维克托的相差无几。勇利把自己的视线稍微往上移动些许，眼前的俄罗斯男人装模作样地皱起眉头，一副认真地要和自己谈正事似的正经模样，而那只在他的衬衫里作乱的手，却开始缓缓地从青年的背部游至前方，准确地捏住了那颗小巧的乳粒，熟练地揉捏搔刮起前端来。

勇利的喘息因胸前传来的酥麻感而加重，他不甘示弱地垂下头轻轻咬住维克托的纽扣，用牙齿与灵活的舌解开所剩无几的系在一起的纽扣，在那片白皙的胸膛上留下一个不轻不重的牙印，他抬眼看向维克托，棕眸内写满了警告：“我的人可不是废物。” “OK，那我拭目以待。”维克托勾起嘴角，他的目光再一次扫向余下的几行文字，“合作期间共同获得的利益按三七分成……真意外，勇利竟然会主动提出这样的条件呢。”  
“如果你想要七三分，我不介意。”黑发青年以略带嘲讽的语气回答，一边伸出手指勾住维克托的皮带往外拉去，皮革与金属扣在他的指间碰撞又分离。他与维克托的重要部位很快又少了一层布料的阻隔，那条黑色三角内裤的主人把它的前方高高顶起，薄薄的布料毫不掩饰地勾勒出硕大性器的形状，勇利仅仅勾着内裤的边缘往下轻扯些许，前端已然渗出液体的肉棒便迫不及待地往外弹出，带着几乎要灼伤皮肤的滚烫温度拍打在勇利的掌心。他顺势握着那根又硬又热的性器，熟练地上下动作起来，不断渗出的前液流到了已然冒出青筋的柱身上，沾湿他的手掌。勇利用拇指指腹按住顶端的小孔，以生有薄茧的部位用力地擦过最为敏感的区域，他如愿地捕捉到了维克托在那一瞬间的呼吸不稳。  
这让勇利忍不住感到了愉悦，要知道维克托在不久前露出那个意味深长的笑让他烦躁了好一会。他向来不喜欢俄罗斯男人那副看起来游刃有余的模样，即便事实上他知道对方是和自己一样兴奋的。因为维克托的表情总会让勇利产生一种错觉，只有他一人沉迷在这些或温柔或粗暴的触碰当中，也只有他在暗暗期待接下来那场欢爱，这听起来像个十足十的傻子，实在是令他感到恼怒不已。

勇利带着挑衅的神色在维克托的下巴处轻咬了一口，换来了对方故意报复在他的脸颊处的几片牙齿所留下的晶莹水痕。维克托把勇利刚刚所做的重复了一遍，黑发青年的西装裤很快便和维克托一样门户大开，因充血而变得深红的性器和维克托的碰到一起，两人几乎同时发出了一声低沉的叹息。

维克托的手覆上了勇利的，带着他把两人的阴茎握在一起，快速地撸动起来，那些透明的液体逐渐混在一起，根本分不清是谁的。勇利因为前方传来的快感而舒服得眯起了双眼，他的睫毛微微颤动着，像是扫在维克托心尖上的羽毛。银发青年在他的鼻尖上印下一个湿漉漉的吻，他的声音沙哑了些，似是带上了蛊惑人心的魔力：“勇利，不来给我解释一下最后一项的空白是什么意思吗？”

勇利睁开双眸看着正微笑着等待着自己的答案的维克托，那份文件正挡在他们之间，一个个排列整齐的黑色单词印在白纸上，最末一个序号后的空白显得有些刺眼。这个男人总是爱这样明知故问，勇利想，他最热衷于以这种方法让自己说出实话来。

当然，他是一个字也不会说出口的。

黑发青年从维克托手上抽出那份文件，毫不犹豫地往一旁扔去，印着重要合同的文件迅速散开一地，维克托看着那些躺在羊毛地毯上的纸张挑了挑眉：“哇哦，勇利，我可还没看完呢。”

勇利直起上身来，借力把身体撑起些许，猛地将自己的长裤连同内裤褪下大半。他重新坐到维克托的腿上，用臀缝轻轻地磨蹭着那比起又滚烫了几分的肉棒，低下头抵着银发青年的额，一字一句地问道：“现在还要继续看文件吗？”

 

维克托把勇利抱到宽大的檀木桌上，黑发青年身上那件满是皱痕的衬衫此时干脆彻底报废，被扯断了线的精致扣子从他的身上滚落，与桌面碰撞出数下清脆的声响，轱辘轱辘地滚过了边缘，但并没有人去在意它们。

扣子的主人和罪魁祸首再次吻到了一块去，他们比起刚才更激烈了几分，啧啧水声从交缠的唇舌之间传出。维克托的舌尖滑过勇利的上颚，再从他的牙背勾舔而出，随后攻向旁侧柔软的内壁，仔细地扫过勇利口中的每一处敏感点，他清楚它们都在什么地方，他知道如何让勇利沉沦在这个吻当中。黑发青年会因为缺氧而大口喘气，眼眶泛起淡淡的粉色，那些所有直指自己的尖锐敌意与挑衅会被茫然和情欲挡去大半，棕红色的眼眸中会映出维克托的脸。勇利一定不知道，维克托的心跳总会因为他的这个模样漏去几拍。

银发男人终于愿意让这个吻暂告一段落，唾液从他们分离的舌尖之间拉出银丝，各自的双唇都被对方蹂躏得红肿不堪，不知是何时咬破的伤口所渗出的血丝混着唾液染上了两人的唇瓣。维克托伸出食指覆上勇利柔软的下唇，把那上面的水光擦去，勇利微张双唇，伸出舌头来绕上维克托的手指。勇利半阖双眸，神情撩人至极，他沿着每一个指节处的纹路留下温暖的痕迹，最终把维克托的食指彻底含入口中，模仿着口交极其色情地上下吞吐了几个来回，却突然在指根用力地咬了一口，随后缓缓地吐出维克托的手指，在指尖处停顿了几秒，似是留下一个缱绻的吻。勇利欣赏了好一会自己所留下的那一圈深深的记号，嘴角勾起一个得意的笑。

“真像戒指呢。”维克托端详过指根处的那圈牙印，笑意盈盈地凑到勇利面前说道，“如果戴在无名指上就更好了。”

勇利愣了两秒，他一向不知道该如何应付维克托在做爱的途中所说的这种话语。直觉告诉他那里面也许藏了些似有若无的暗示，但理智却在不断地提醒着他，维克托和自己的关系并没有到能说这些话的地步，一切都是增添情趣的戏码。

“我觉得也许你更想把它戴到下面去。”勇利最终还是选择将它当成一场调情，他把环在维克托腰上的双腿夹得更紧，他们下身那处正在耳鬓厮磨的部位狠狠地摩擦了一回，两人不约而同地发出一声闷哼。

“那是意味着勇利愿意给我口……唔……”勇利干脆地用嘴堵住了维克托未说完的话，他虽然很庆幸维克托的回答并没有什么异样，但他并不想把这种对话继续下去了。在一个短暂的舌吻之后，勇利喘着气催促道：“快一点，你还想不想做了？”

维克托没有说话，他的笑意因为勇利的话敛起了不少，眼中的神色也逐渐变得深沉起来。他低下头来叼住青年胸前早已被他玩弄得又硬又肿的乳头，换着花样来回舔咬。维克托的指尖沾上不知从哪个口袋中掏出的润滑剂，划过勇利的腹肌和肚脐，绕过腰侧，往下插入臀缝之中，按在那紧致的穴口处。

挤入甬道的手指被冰凉的液体包裹着，让勇利不由得瑟缩了一把。他能够感受维克托在他的身后转动着手指，轻按着温暖的内壁，维克托对他的身体无比熟悉，只需短短的时间便能找到能让勇利扬起头来不住喘息，几乎压抑不住喉咙里的呻吟的那个点。小穴在维克托的扩张下变得柔软了些，第二根手指也随即挤了进来。

勇利有些不自在地动了动下身，他还没能习惯维克托的这种极其温柔的扩张方式。说实话，他们以前上床的时候，在大部分的情况下总是会先各自洗个澡，为了缩短像现在这般尴尬而羞耻的前戏时间，勇利往往会在洗澡的途中偷偷地把一切准备好，以至于他和维克托做爱总是干脆利落的。显然这一次并没有让勇利事先准备的机会，维克托的动作实在非常温柔，让他的心底生出一股混合着微妙和羞耻的感觉。但不管怎么说，他们的前戏是不是已经足够长了，勇利想。

“够了，维克托。” 勇利搂紧维克托的肩，咬着他的耳垂，喘息着道，“操我。”

勇利看不到维克托的表情，他只能感受到银发男人停下了所有的动作，那三根刚刚才用力擦过他的前列腺、在他的体内打着转的手指也安分下来，整个人仿佛被按下了暂停键一般。维克托终于又动了起来，他缓慢地抽出那沾满了透明液体的手指，指尖离开穴口时还发出了令人面红耳赤的“啵”的一声。

“我原想要准备得更充分些，没想到勇利会那么着急。” 维克托靠在勇利耳边说道，转而按上了勇利的大腿，把他的下身高高抬起，将那已经变得红肿、四周泛着晶莹水光的小穴毫无保留地暴露在空气当中。维克托把自己的性器抵在了入口处，一张一合的穴口已经迫不及待地吮吸起了他的前端，继续往下说道：“刚好，我也快忍耐到极限了。”

勇利心底有股不祥的预感，他微微瞪大双眼，想要提醒维克托：“等等，安全套……”

他的话音未落，维克托便不由分说地进入了那紧致温暖的甬道当中，滚烫的肉棒粗暴地撑开内壁，狠狠地顶撞过最为敏感的那一点，往最深的地方冲去。勇利被这突如其来的进入撞得一时失神，他往后扬起自己的头，尖叫声被堵在了喉咙处。维克托并没有留给他任何喘息的时间，他把勇利的腿进一步往他的身体压去，随即把自己的性器完全抽出，大张大合地抽插起来。

“我根本就没有打算带那种东西。”维克托的蓝眼睛里闪着说不清道不明的光芒，目光紧紧锁在勇利的脸上，嘴角挂着微笑，右手掌心覆上勇利的小腹，“如果全部射到里面去的话，勇利的这里会不会鼓起来呢？”

黑发青年开始有些后悔刚刚自己说过的话了，那些挑衅宛如一把剪断维克托脑海中最后那根弦的剪刀，他竟然忘记了维克托今天本就是为了和他算上次的账而来的……勇利别过头，小声地嘟囔了一句什么，几个短促的音节很快又便被维克托撞得支离破碎。

维克托所带给他的快感太过强烈，勇利在他的操弄下再也无心去思考自己在引爆了维克托这个状态后的下场。他们交合的位置水声渐响，些许淫液在每一次快速的进出之间被拍打成白沫，深红色的嫩肉在维克托的性器退出时被扯出些许，随后又被整根没入的粗大肉棒操回炽热的甬道之中。

勇利在迷糊之中想要伸出手来想要抚慰前方被冷落已久的阴茎，却不料被维克托抓了个正着。银发男人扣住他的手腕，把他的双手交叠紧紧压在头顶上方的那片空桌面上，看上去像是一只抓到猎物的雪豹，语气里满是警告的味道：“不可以哦，勇利能靠后面高潮的吧？”

“该死的……啊！”维克托又一次故意擦过前列腺，勇利未说出口的话通通转化成高亢的呻吟，泪水从通红的眼角流下。他无力挣脱维克托手中挣脱自己的手腕，只能随着维克托的节奏晃动着，双眸紧紧盯着那张同样写满情欲、因快感而微微咬着牙的漂亮脸蛋，银色发丝在顶灯的照耀下像是闪起了细碎的光，汗水从维克托的鬓边滑到下巴处，滴落在他的胸膛上。

这个男人性感得让自己移不开目光，勇利想。

他在维克托的攻势下很快便接近了高潮，被单纯操射的感觉是不一样的，剧烈的快感让勇利的大脑一片空白，高高挺立的性器颤抖着，前端的小口一股一股地向外涌出白色浊液来，后穴也因为高潮而收缩起来。维克托闷哼一声，几乎在同时射进了勇利的小穴里。

他们沉默着，把下巴抵在对方的肩上喘息了好一阵子。就在勇利正准备松一口气的时候，维克托忽然把他整个人抱起，托着他的臀部往桌后的落地窗走去，将他的背抵上了柔软顺滑的窗帘。只要他们稍稍侧脸，便能从窗帘的缝隙中看到那些站在楼梯两侧宛如对峙一般、属于两人的部下们。

“维克托，你想干什么？”勇利的嗓音沙哑，还残留着欢爱后的味道，他几乎整个人挂在银发青年身上，后穴中的精液在走过来的路上被维克托的性器带出了些许，蹭到了两人的大腿上。

“像你刚刚所说的，”维克托双手揉捏着勇利的臀肉，下身故意缓慢而小幅度地动作起来，他与那双棕红色的眼眸对视，清晰地吐出一个又一个音节，“操你。”


	7. Chapter 7

勇利的背紧紧贴着浅色窗帘，他几乎把全身的力气都放在了维克托身上，双手紧紧搂着对方的肩，夹在银发青年腰侧的两腿也收紧了许多。维克托轻轻晃着健壮的腰，性器有一下没一下地浅浅戳弄着勇利的后穴。已经被完全操开的小穴柔软而滑腻，粗长的肉棒只要稍稍往前一送，便轻而易举地陷入紧致的甬道中，温暖的软肉迫不及待地将他的性器包裹起来，推挤着，邀请着他往更深处的地方去。

维克托偏偏没有如其所愿，坏心眼地仅在入口附近流连，时而戳到勇利的前列腺，引起黑发青年的阵阵急促喘息。勇利的前方又一次颤颤巍巍地立起来了，透明的前液自前端的小孔不住地涌出，与刚刚无意间沾上的白浊混在一起，滑落至已然突起了青筋的柱身去，无处不向维克托昭示着它的主人对欲望的渴求。

维克托垂下头来，略挑的眉和微微弯起的嘴角被勇利一丝不漏地收在眼底，他对它们熟悉不已，他知道那些都是维克托在欢爱中时不时会出现的小表情，暗示着银发青年想要再来一个冗长的深吻。勇利似乎也同意了这个吻，他半眯起双眸，双唇不自觉地往前撅起些许，但最终等来了柔软触感的并非是他的唇瓣，而是他的额间。

勇利愣了几秒，维克托似乎并没有发现自己刚刚那副傻得可以的索吻模样，他万分庆幸这一点，却又同时因为那些湿漉漉的吻感到满心疑惑。勇利很少，不，几乎是从未见到过这样的维克托。银发青年收起了所有的锋芒与凛人的气势，用细碎的吻勾勒着勇利的面容，那些落在他额头、眉角以及脸颊的亲吻和从窗帘的缝隙中洒到他脸上的金色阳光一般柔和温暖。他的双唇印在勇利的鬓边，沿着线条优美的下颚留下一串如同蜻蜓点水一般的碎吻，而后在勇利的下巴处稍作停留，再往上而去，含住黑发青年略为红肿的下唇。它们温柔得过分，似乎带着些勇利根本无法辨认的情绪，那更像是只存在于情人之间的吻，而不是他们这种只靠性爱维持的，随时随地都处于岌岌可危的状态的关系当中。

勇利的脑海深处有声音在提醒着他这一切也许并不应该往这个方向发展，但他依旧没有选择打断维克托。勇利沉醉于对方的亲吻，它们与以往的激烈深吻完全相反，但感觉却并不赖。维克托那双冰蓝色的眼眸深处写着些勇利看不懂的情绪，它如同海浪一般汹涌而来，把勇利扑了个正着，将他卷进那片望不着边际的蔚蓝大海中，再彻底包围起来。勇利意外地发现自己竟十分享受那些几乎要满溢出来的、对自己来说充满了新鲜感的深情和温柔，即便是他知道也许是维克托临时起意所制造的情趣，但他并不介意。在这段短短的时间里，银发青年的视线没有他的身上移开过丝毫，勇利甚至能在维克托的眼眸中能看见自己的影子，由此而生的愉悦已经足够让他暂时忘却埋在心底的那些的失落与难过了。

没有任何一方首先提出要停止这一切，他们向对方无止境地索取着温和的浅吻，把藏在所有尖刺后的柔软第一次暴露在对方眼前。不知是谁在忘情之中抓住了身后的那块布料，浅色窗帘随着清晰的声响被往外拉开了些许，刺目的日光争先恐后地从扩大的空隙中涌入书房内，在他们的发丝间闪烁着。两人同时被惊醒，轻喘着将黏在一起的唇瓣拉离至安全的距离，勇利下意识地往一旁别开了脸，从而错过了维克托那张分明写着“失落”二字的脸。

充满了不真实感的梦境在此刻彻底宣告结束，两人即便再觉得它有多令人沉醉，他们之间的气氛也应当到了恢复原样的时候了。整理情绪并没有花去多长的时间，对方脸上熟悉的神情让维克托和勇利各自暗暗松了一口气，这代表着他们达成了共识——刚才发生的那段插曲已经成为过去式，没必要再去提起它了。

维克托重新调整了姿势，他捏着勇利的臀部往上托了些许，本就凑在穴口处的性器也顺势往上顶入勇利的体内，黑发青年随之漏出了充满情欲的闷哼。

这是一个预示着新一轮欢爱开端的信号。

这个姿势让维克托进入到比刚才更深的地方，而勇利的后穴也无比顺畅地接纳了他。维克托抽出粗长的肉棒，又再长驱直入，把勇利顶撞得一时间失了神。他大张大合地操干着黑发青年，几乎要把甬道操成自己性器的形状，维克托吮咬着那泛着深粉色的耳垂，灵活的舌舔过敏感的耳廓，他带着揶揄开口：“勇利比起刚才更紧了哦，在这里做让你这么兴奋吗？”

“还是说在紧张？”维克托望向楼下那群依旧兢兢业业地站在远处的黑色身影，只要有一个人往这边抬头，便能轻易地从空隙中看到他们此时的姿势。他故意又向深处顶了顶，自顾自地往下道：“担心会被他们看见？”

“你呢？”勇利毫不犹豫地反问道，“要是看到你正在和一直讨厌的对手做爱，你的属下恐怕会吓得不轻吧。”

维克托停下来往勇利望去，黑发青年正因快感而仰起头，无力地靠在落地窗上，眉眼间尽是慵懒诱人的神态，这让他不禁又硬了几分。维克托想要继续自己的动作，但他根本无法忽略勇利语气里的那些讽刺的味道，他一直觉得对方误解了些什么，而现下看起来正是一个他为自己辩解的机会。

“我不会和讨厌的人做爱。”

“什么？”勇利似乎还没有反应过来，以至于他看起来对维克托的话感到十分茫然。

“我是说……”维克托皱起那双好看的眉，在这种情况下还要正常地思考说辞显然是一件又难度的事情，他斟酌了一会儿，最终还是选择了最为直白的说法，“我的意思是，我从来没有讨厌过你。”

沉默开始在书房内蔓延，勇利彻底愣住了，维克托的话让他措手不及，他的脑海其实曾闪过无数种对前一句话的解释，而维克托偏偏证实的是他最不敢去想的那种可能性。嘿，这怎么可能？你该怎么解释持续了这么多年的针锋相对？勇利在心底这么向自己说道，刚才一定是他听错了，要不就是维克托说错了。

慌乱把勇利内心深处冒出的几分喜悦掩盖得干干净净。说实话，今天让他不解的事情已经足够多了，那早就被欲望搅成一团浆糊的脑袋也已负荷过重，他只希望能够马上打住这些该死的话题。勇利还是下意识地选择了逃避，他的方法是一如既往地简单易懂，而在他急匆匆地向维克托索吻的时候，后者便已经看穿了他的意图。

勇利用一只手紧紧搂住银发青年的肩，而另一只的掌心则轻轻地覆在维克托的唇上，试图挡去那些可能会让他再一次陷入无措境地的话。万幸的是，维克托并没有再说些什么，他们的交流方式重新变得直白起来，偌大的书房里开始回荡起令人脸红的水声。勇利主动晃动起他的腰，股间吞吐着因淫液而泛起水光的硕大性器，他的额头埋在维克托的肩窝上，时而发出细碎的呻吟声。

屋外不知在何时变得阴暗起来，当空的骄阳被一整片望不见边的深灰挡了个正着，从遥远处传来的闷雷惊动了楼下的黑色身影，有一部分人下意识地要抬头往那道划开长空的闪电望去。

“维克托，再深点……哈啊……”勇利用闷闷的声音命令道。

维克托的目光扫过那群开始移动的身影，恰好与那位东南亚青年充满惊讶和难以置信的视线相撞，比起对方的名字来，维克托对他的印象也许更多的是停留在和勇利关系很好这一点上了。

维克托扣住勇利的手腕，将它缓缓拉离自己的嘴巴，随后像是挑衅一般把勇利紧紧地箍在怀里，小退一步离开窗边，一边往别处走去，一边向勇利答道：“放心哦，我会进到最深的地方去的。”

“让我看更多勇利兴奋的样子吧。”

 

勇利根本不知道这面镜子是如何出现的，在进门的时候他丝毫没有发现它的存在，他甚至不能理解维克托为何会在书房里藏一面该死的全身镜。

维克托从背后抱着他，温暖的胸膛紧紧贴着他的背，他似乎能感受到对方急促的心跳。因汗水而变得粘腻的皮肤还在不断地升温，令人感觉更加燥热。他们一同跪坐在镜子前方，维克托的膝盖从中间顶开了勇利曲起的双腿，让他跨坐在自己身上。黑发青年的腿部被抬离柔软的羊毛地毯，被钳得紧紧的双手也根本无法触碰到任何可以支撑他的地方——即便是勇利认为他根本不会逃走，但维克托还是这么做了——以至于勇利最终还是不得不把全身的力气悉数交到了维克托身上，他们也因此贴得更紧了。

这并不是他们第一次对着镜子做爱，但无论经过了多少次，勇利的心里依旧会感到一阵羞耻。他总是不习惯看到自己沉浸在情欲里的模样，却又偏偏因为面对着镜子而更加在意脸上的表情，也更加担心维克托会因为他那张平淡普通的脸而失去了兴致，所幸到目前为止，他所担忧的尚未出现过。

勇利还是忍不住抬眼往镜子里望去，镜中的黑发青年双腿大开，隐秘的部位毫无保留地展现在他们眼前。深粉色的阴茎颤抖着，高高挺立在空气当中，勇利隐约能看到柱身上的晶莹亮光。他的大腿内侧沾满了从后穴中流出的精液，半干的白色浊液在白嫩的肌肤上留下了斑驳的印痕，看起来淫乱不堪。青年身后的小穴被青筋蟠虬的性器撑至大开，穴口处的嫩肉已然变得红肿，但它却依旧贪婪地想要吞咽进更多。

这幅色情的画面让勇利不由得双颊发烫，因羞赧而充血的耳尖看起来像是上等的红玛瑙。勇利飞快地移开自己的视线，假装无事地转过头与凑到自己肩窝处的维克托交换了一个缠绵的吻，轻声在对方耳边说道：“我不会收回我之前哪句话的。”他报复性地在维克托的下唇咬了一口，“你就是个变态，维克托。”

维克托眯起那双神情中带着玩味的眼眸，他一边把勇利搂紧了些，一边说道：“看来我要是不做点什么的话，就要对不起这个称呼了。”

他没有给勇利任何回答的时间，猛地将自己的性器尽数没入勇利的后穴，迅速地用力抽插起来。这个姿势让维克托能够轻易地进入到前所未有的深处，那儿有着比前列腺更为敏感的地方，足以令勇利因突如其来的过分刺激而失神，随着维克托的节奏彻底沉沦在情欲的世界当中。

维克托故意用自己的前端换着花样去顶弄极其紧致的秘道入口，将四周的软肉挤开，试图在那未曾被开发过的地方留下属于自己的记号。黑发青年的后穴被操得汁水淋漓，水声啧啧作响，他仰起头来靠在维克托的肩上大口大口地喘着气，惊呼与尖叫被莫大的快感堵在喉咙处，通通变成了带着哭腔的呜咽，眼泪不断从他的眼角涌出。勇利再也没有空闲去在意自己脸上的表情，又或者是思考如何在言语上为自己扳回一城，现在的他已经完全失控了。

事实上维克托也没有看起来那样自若，他抱紧怀中的黑发青年，微皱着眉在勇利的肩上留下一个又一个牙印，也许是因为面对着镜子，又也许是因为这个姿势，他们都比平时要兴奋许多，连他口中微咸的汗水味道都能成为最佳的催情剂，而勇利的深处更是紧致得让他几乎要马上缴械投降。

理智的弦被绷断也不过是一瞬间的事，他发了狠般在勇利的后穴中抽插着，淫水把身下的地毯弄得一团糟。维克托望向不远处的镜子，意乱情迷的黑发青年双颊绯红，临近高潮的神情与平日里那副冷淡又爱与自己作对的模样截然相反，可爱得想要让人将他藏起来。维克托捏着勇利的下巴让他转向自己，随即迫不及待地咬住那双红肿的唇瓣，在一口气将性器顶入最深处，把精液射进那处秘道的同时，勇利的呻吟也被他悉数吞入了口中。

勇利在这场性爱的末尾失去了意识，毫无自觉地把脸埋在维克托的颈窝处，这副温顺的样子对维克托来说极其新奇，却又让他感到有些不习惯。维克托把黑发青年安置到那张柔软的长沙发上，小心翼翼地为他披上自己的西装外套，随后转身捡起那些散落在地面上的文件。

维克托坐到勇利身旁，重新将它翻阅了一遍。文件中所列的条件想必都是经过了一番深思熟虑，而那项空白的条件更是勇利能够作出的最大让步。文件的末尾早已签上了勇利的名字，可见他的诚意。说起来，这恐怕也是维克托第一次看见勇利自愿将唾手可得的利益拱手相让了。

事实上，即便是没有这份文件，也没有那条可以让他随意发挥的空白条件，维克托深知自己最终也必定会答应勇利的邀请的，他根本无法拒绝胜生勇利的任何要求。

维克托无奈地笑了笑，目光又一次落在最后那特地留给他的空白条件上。勇利难道就没有想过自己假如提出了让Utopia解散这种要求，他该怎么办吗？维克托看了一眼正在熟睡中的黑发青年，伸出食指在他的鼻尖上轻轻一刮，随后叹了口气，在文件的最下方干脆利落地签下了自己的名字。

至于这项空白条件，他会好好利用的，维克托想。


	8. Chapter 8

勇利扯了扯身上那件黑色的运动外套，深呼吸了一口气，往停在马路对面的那辆科帕奇走去。

今天的他褪下了量身定制的高级西服，翻出藏在衣柜深处的运动服，把常用的金边眼镜换成了另一副，而平日里高高梳起的刘海也被悉数放下，柔软的发丝搭在额前。这并不是勇利第一次打扮成这副模样，毕竟在以前的任务当中，装成看起来人畜无害的大学生总能让目标轻而易举地放松警惕，这招甚至可以说是百试不爽。

可他却从没在维克托面前这么出现过，舞会那天完全就是一次来不及避免的偶遇，更何况现在的他比起那时候普通多了，简直是一副刚扔在人群里便再也找不到的平凡样子。勇利才走到科帕奇的背后，内心便开始有些后悔了，他应该选择另一种乔装方式的。

这一切都应该怪在维克托头上。自从他们达成合作以来，这个俄罗斯人一直很慷慨，几乎无条件地把获取的情报发给勇利，正如真利姐所说，维克托为他提供的情报确实有一部分都是以Utopia的能力无法查到的。但在某些方面他却又十分吝啬，比如说，他只把这些情报告诉勇利，并且要求将它们当作两个人之间的秘密。而促成他们在今天见面的正是维克托口中的新情报，他甚至再三叮嘱勇利务必乔装后再出门。

勇利敢保证假如他再穿着西装出现的话，维克托绝对会毫不犹豫地把自己扔下车。他在镜子前比划了许久，直到时间已经所剩无几的时候，他才不得不下决心将自己打扮成现在这个模样。

他硬着头皮敲了敲车窗，副驾驶的车门被人从内推开，勇利顺势飞快地跨进科帕奇，在看到维克托的瞬间还是不禁愣了愣。他穿着一套勇利从未见过的休闲服，简单却又掩不住优雅，放在他手边的鸭舌帽和墨镜大概就是他打算用来乔装的玩意儿（虽然勇利认为它们对维克托来说也许起不到什么作用）。这个俄罗斯的衣架子，就算换下那些一本正经的西装，也真是该死的好看，勇利忍不住想到。

“哇哦，今天的勇利很可爱啊！”维克托把手边的单片三文治和咖啡递到勇利面前，蓝眸像是邀功一般盯着他，“给你买的早餐哦。”

“谢谢。”勇利似乎并没有接收到他的炽热视线，习以为常地低下头在两块黑面包上咬了一大口，把目光转向了窗外，“来说说正事吧。”

对方的一句道谢似乎已经足以让银发青年感到满足，他笑眯眯地示意勇利看向不到一百米外那栋破旧的楼房：“亚历山大•伊万诺夫，和他的弟弟安德烈•伊万诺夫一起住在这栋楼的四层，他们都是克里斯的手下。”

“嗯。”勇利囫囵不清地应道。

“当时你的货失踪之后，克里斯在距离那艘失联货船大概西方500海里的位置找到了一部分船员的尸体，但是有四个至今下落不明，他就是其中一个。但是很有意思的是，他的弟弟对这件事好像……”维克托耸了耸肩“没什么反应。”

“唔……所以我们今天的任务是要跟踪这个安德烈•伊万诺夫？”勇利认真地看着那个狭窄的楼道入口，把最后一口三文治塞进口中，微微鼓起的双颊因为咀嚼而一动一动，有几分像一只可爱的仓鼠。维克托目不转睛地盯着他的侧脸，放下手中那杯热腾腾的拿铁，不由自主往勇利的方向凑去，后者丝毫没有发现他的靠近，仍然自顾自地嘲笑着维克托：“我是不是该庆幸你没有选择把兰博基尼开到穷人区来？当然科帕奇也好不到哪儿去就是了。”

他想要看看维克托的表情，却恰好让凑到跟前来的银发青年偷到一个充满了咖啡味的吻。勇利仅愣了两秒，随后又顺着他的动作张开双唇，带着挑逗性地在维克托的下唇上轻咬了一口，若无其事地退开至安全的距离，提醒道：“我记得我们今天是来办正事的，尼基福罗夫先生。”

“好吧。”维克托举起咖啡杯挡住自己那张得意洋洋的笑脸，往车外看去，“看，我们的正事来了。”

一个穿着黑色外套的身影从楼道入口处渐渐走出，他身上挂着一个斜挎包，手里推着一辆略为破旧的自行车。那人瘦得像根竹竿，皮肤泛着病态的白。看来即使是住在穷人区里，安德烈也不允许自己的外表变得乱七八糟的，他的衣服虽然有些旧，但也算得上是干净整洁，没有布满污渍的运动鞋，也没有乱如鸡窝般的头发。只是他的神情有些阴郁，无神的双眼底下浮着青黑色的阴影，分明是一整晚都没睡好。他刚走到街上便匆匆地骑上了自行车，时不时看向腕表，一点也没有留意到这辆陌生的科帕奇。

“看起来一副为他哥哥的事情夜不能眠的模样呢。”维克托用食指有一下没一下地敲着方向盘说道。

“相信我，光虹和雷奥通宵打游戏之后也是这个样子的。”勇利看着那个即将消失在转角处的黑色身影，“跟上吧。”

“遵命。”维克托弯起嘴角，发动科帕奇远远地跟在安德烈的背后。

那位年轻的俄罗斯小伙子也许真如勇利所说的那般一宿没睡，一路上频频打着哈欠，摇摇晃晃地把自行车骑得飞快。他似乎是赶着赴什么约，连连闯过刚刚转红的交通灯，在交汇的车流之间灵活地穿梭着，甚至有好几次差点甩掉了身后的维克托和勇利。

所幸他很快便在附近的街边公园前停下了。勇利迫不及待地打开车窗，夹着冷风的空气让他的反胃感平息了不少，他皱着眉头对维克托道：“你们俄罗斯人开车还真是十分……”他尝试寻找一个比较恰当的形容词，“节省时间。”

“谢谢。”维克托擅自将勇利的话当成了赞扬，笑意盈盈地侧过头往安德烈望去。后者把自行车停到了远处后，站在原地一遍又一遍地整理着自己那头金发和身上的黑色外套，时而还会搓着通红的手往街口处张望。

“你觉得他会在等谁？”维克托问道。

“反正总不会是他那个下落不明的哥哥。”勇利若有所思地看着安德列的神态，“他看起来很重视这次见面，说不定是为了亚历山大的线索，也许是情报交换……”

他的话音未落，一位从街口处转出的棕发女孩便飞快地扑到了安德烈的身上，这对年轻的小情侣刚见面便迫不及待地亲吻在一起。旁人能轻易看出他们究竟有多想念对方，连安德烈那张已经阴沉了一整个早上的脸此时也浮现出了笑容来。

维克托把视线转回到勇利的脸上，他故意缓慢地把勇利刚刚的话重复了一遍，语气里满是揶揄：“情报交换，嗯？”

“我的意思是，说不定。”勇利一边不服输地争辩着，一边别开脸往外看去。从车窗吹进来的冷风让他忍不住拢了拢运动外套的领子，双颊不知是因为寒冷还是别的原因泛着微红，勇利的目光一直紧紧跟随着那对小情侣，他们正穿过马路，准备往下一个目的地走去。

“好吧，听你的，my boss。”维克托把方向盘往右方一打，科帕奇利落地转身往安德烈的方向呼啸而去，他半开玩笑地说道，“现在来让我们看看这位刚刚失去了哥哥的朋友会怎么安排他的约会吧。”

 

他忘了是多久之前，安德烈带着他的女朋友拐进了一条略为冷清而又狭窄的长街，那让维克托和勇利不得不暂时抛弃他们的车子，只能远远地跟在他们身后。不出勇利所料，即便是加上了鸭舌帽和墨镜，维克托也收获了极高的回头率，但他看起来并没有打算收起那耀眼灿烂的笑容。维克托丝毫没将这一次的跟踪放在心上，勇利敢打赌，也许他根本没有把它看成一个任务。黑发青年终于忍无可忍地把维克托拉进最近的小巷中，板着脸低声警告道：“把你的荷尔蒙收敛一点儿！”

“勇利是在吃醋吗？”维克托微笑着反问，他一动不动地低头看着勇利，双眸像是阳光下的托帕石一样剔透闪亮。

黑发青年忽然才意识到自己的语气听起来有那么一点儿不对，他退开一步，比划着想要解释，可惜他现在的模样并没有太大的说服力：“不……我只是担心会被他发现。”

“可是他们明明不会发现，你知道的。”维克托迅速地把他的谎言戳穿，深深沉浸于恋爱世界中的人总是容易忽略身边的一切，明明背后的骚动一波接着一波的出现，可安德烈和他的女朋友却是一次也没有回过头。

勇利脸上难得出现了窘迫的表情，因为尴尬而把视线移到了别处，漂亮的棕眸被挡在粗框眼镜后，磨平了往日里的犀利神色，他的嘴角也抿得紧紧的，红了大半的耳根像未熟透的果子。维克托忍不住端详了许久，才心满意足地牵起他的手往外走去：“勇利放心哦，我会好好收敛的。 

维克托果真安分了许多，甚至让勇利产生一种他刚刚是故意的错觉。他们在旁人眼里像是一对不久前吵完架又和好的情侣，淡淡的尴尬气氛还萦绕在两人之间，相握的双手却不知在何时变成了十指紧扣。勇利总觉得有哪儿不对，但维克托自然无比的表现却只能让他认为是自己想多了。一切都是为了情报，他暗自呼了一口气，这么对自己说道。

安德烈和那位棕发女孩在大街小巷中又绕了几个弯之后，终于走到了他们的目的地。勇利虽然承认他并没有谈过恋爱，但他自认为还是对情侣间的约会多多少少还是有所了解的，无外乎不过逛街和看电影，又或者是共进一顿浪漫的晚餐，但他们的跟踪对象似乎选择了一个出乎意料的约会地点。

勇利跟着维克托跨进这家嘈杂无比的游戏厅内，玻璃门几乎都无法挡住这里面的高分贝噪音。他并不是第一次来这种地方，但他能肯定维克托是。没有人会穿着一套价值不菲的休闲服闯进这个充满了流氓和醉汉、烟味萦绕的地方，而维克托分明没有意识到自己吸引了多少人的目光，脸上甚至还写满了兴奋和跃跃欲试。

但该死的，他似乎也被维克托的兴奋给传染了。

“勇利想要玩玩看吗？”维克托凑近道，“等我一会儿哦。”

“不，我……”勇利还没说完，银发青年便已经消失在人群当中，他只能叹着气，把自己藏到距离最近的人群当中，一边在昏暗的游戏厅内搜索着目标的位置。

安德烈和女孩坐到和勇利距离三排的游戏机前，有说有笑地享受起他们的约会时光。勇利回头看了一眼，维克托的身影依旧没有出现。四周的汗水味道与酒气混杂在一起，让他不禁皱起了眉。

这个地方真是……“太糟糕了。”他低声嘟囔道。

坐在正前方的彪形大汉恰好把这句话收入耳中，他拍桌而起，瞪着勇利飞快地说了一句什么，在看见他的一脸茫然后又换上了蹩脚的英语：“你在说谁糟糕？”

人群逐渐出现了骚动，把这一片围了个结实。勇利本着多一事不如少一事的原则，打算息事宁人，却不料维克托突然从他身后探出头来：“怎么了？”他往游戏机的屏幕上瞥了一眼，不知是有意还是无意地说道，“哇哦，这还输得挺惨的。”

那位壮汉的脸色比起刚刚来更青了几分，他衡量再三，最终还是决定把怒气一起撒在看起来人畜无害的黑发青年身上。他指着勇利，卷着大舌头说：“你，来打一把。”

他的算盘早已打得噼啪作响。假如对方拒绝了要求，又抑或是输给了自己，他就能顺理成章地把这家伙教训一顿，再说，他可不相信这么一个满脸乖巧的小不点能赢。

“好吧”看来对方并不需要他的解释，好在他们目标暂时没有离开的迹象，这意味着他还能花一点儿时间用来应付这件事。勇利无奈地叹了口气，从维克托手中捏起两个游戏币掂了掂，坐下之前还不忘补充了一句，“说实话，这么老套的游戏，你是打得挺糟糕的。”

事实上，勇利在组建Utopia之前曾和披集租了一间狭小的公寓，那时候楼下也正好有一家游戏厅，只不过比这儿干净得多，而这款恰好是他们最熟悉的格斗游戏之一。

他按下最后一个技能，画面上其中一位小人的血条随着白光见底，勇利已经忘了数这是自己赢下的第几把了，看客们的惊讶呼声也逐渐变成了针对对方的嘘声。对方看起来即将要恼羞成怒，赶在那之前，维克托从身后搂上勇利的腰，向那人露出充满警告意味的笑：“抱歉，游戏时间结束了。”

勇利侧过头想要说些什么，正往大门走去的那个黑色身影让他猛然惊醒。老天，他竟然忘记了自己是来干什么的！

“没想到，”维克托笑眯眯地把不知道从哪里买来的冰淇淋递给勇利，“勇利竟然会擅长打游戏呢。”

“拜托你停下这个话题了，好吗？”从离开游戏厅的时候起，维克托已经把这件事提了不下十遍，勇利涨红了脸，有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。他知道自己刚刚犯了一个致命的错误，也并没有打算推诿责任。毕竟这种情况假如发生在他曾经的任务里，不仅会被目标发现，最终还可能尸骨无存。噢对，他还把游戏币都挥霍光了，而维克托甚至没能摸到游戏机的操纵杆。

勇利把手里的塑料杯捏出了奇怪的形状，低声说道：“……抱歉。”

“如果是因为游戏厅的事情，我倒是不介意。”维克托咬着勺子侧了侧头，“所以其实通宵打游戏的是勇利吧？”

“嘿，我说过别再提了！”勇利把一勺冰淇淋塞到维克托的嘴里，“这样能闭上你的嘴了吗，尼基福罗夫先生？”

“哇哦，好凶。”维克托扣住勇利的手腕，忽然示意勇利看向街口，安德烈正和棕发女孩在站在那儿，他们刚刚结束了告别吻，挥着手各自往别的方向离开。

维克托和勇利原以为这不过是一场短暂的约会，但他们很快发现一切并没有那么简单。安德烈并没有往家的方向走去，他在附近的几条街上漫无目的地晃荡了好一段时间，最后回到了最初的街边公园，找回那辆被他抛弃了好一段时间的自行车，往下一个目的地骑去。

这次他进了一家大型商场，径直往洗手间的方向走去，约十分钟之后，他又再次出现在维克托和勇利的眼前。令他们惊讶的是，安德烈竟在这段时间内换了一套装束。

他的斜挎包换成了公文包，身上的休闲服崭新整洁，比刚刚那套老旧的运动装高档了不少，袖口被挽起一节，刚好把手腕处的新表露出。他把头发抹上发油，加上一副上班族常用的金边眼镜，看起来人模狗样。乍一看更像是隔壁大厦里的一位高级白领，和穷人区根本拉不上任何的关系。

维克托勾起嘴角，侧着头对勇利说道：“我猜，克里斯一定不知道他有一个这么有意思的手下。”

“嗯，我更想知道他在等谁。”勇利半眯着棕眸，远远地望着安德烈频频往外张望的身影，他悉心换上这样一副打扮，绝对是一个让他足够重视的对象，但勇利这次并没有选择把这句话说出口。

他们所期待的答案很快便出现了。维克托和勇利同时看到一个脚踩高跟鞋、化着精致妆容的栗发女孩笑意盈盈地走到安德烈的身边，自然而然地挽上了他的手臂，并且在他的脸上印了一个吻。

勇利眉心紧蹙，看了看那对情侣远去的方向，又往维克托身上瞄了几眼，银发青年分明能从那双棕眸里看出几分怀疑来。勇利斟酌着更为合适的词句，他沉默了许久，最终还是张了张嘴：“你……”

“不，我可没有这么干过。”维克托斩钉截铁地回答道。


	9. Chapter 9

老天，他居然问了出口。勇利还停留在尴尬的余韵当中，左手抓着自己的头发，把柔软的黑色发丝揉得胡乱翘起，五官几乎要皱成一团，自己又一次越界了，他想。

当勇利看见安德烈和他的第二位女朋友的亲密模样时，他还是没能忍住把想象的开关打开，维克托是否也会像这样，任由其他的女孩儿挽着他的手臂，像上午在长街般与她十指紧扣，用那双漂亮的蓝眸注视着她？勇利知道自己不能去怀疑什么，无论是从合作伙伴角度，还是以床伴的身份。毕竟像维克托这般身份的人物，谁还没有两三个情人呢？更何况，维克托还是出了名的万人迷。

他不应该那样明显地流露出自己的情绪的，但是这些在脑海里越来越清晰的画面让勇利烦躁不已，他下意识把内心所想通通放在了脸上，第一个音节脱口而出的瞬间，勇利的内心恐怕只剩下“他要完蛋了”这个念头了。勇利顿时懊悔极了，维克托对自己的缓和态度恐怕又被他搞砸了。

最令勇利惊讶的是，维克托并没有表现出任何的异样，甚至干脆地送上了否定的回答，这与预料中截然相反的发展让他感到措手不及。

好吧，这也许只是因为维克托暂时还不愿意切断和自己的床伴关系，勇利试图在内心寻找理由解释对方的不同寻常，男人总有些惯用的花言巧语，维克托是个狡猾的商人，和他相斗了好几年的自己应该是最清楚的……好吧，勇利暗自叹了一口气，自己今天一定是被冬日的寒风给吹傻了，他竟然还是选择了“相信”这个选项。

勇利终于把故意立起的菜单往下移了些许，恰好露出一双棕红色的鹿眼。他先是装作无事般把四周打量了一番。这是一家装修精美的高档餐厅，逐渐填满的位置证明它在这附近还是颇受顾客欢迎的，而他们今天的目标对象正安安分分地坐在离他们不远处的卡座里，和女朋友相谈甚欢。他终于把目光挪到对面那位满脸笑意的俄罗斯青年身上，对方看起来一点也没有受到刚刚那件事的影响，看起来心情好极了。

维克托确实很高兴。勇利外露的那部分情绪令他欣喜不已，这是自己第一次能够轻而易举地从勇利的眼中读懂他的内心所想，让他产生了更靠近勇利一步的感觉。无论是勇利在自己面前的放松姿态，还是他无意流露出的几分醋意，都让俄罗斯青年忍不住暗自窃喜。但他也知道他们之间的误会已经足够多了，自己必须为此解释点什么，维克托这么想着，最后也就这么做了。

他承认自己有些着急了，但维克托还是对勇利的反应抱着极大的期待。他把对方脸上一闪而过的怔愣表情、微微别过头的小动作以及泛着深粉色的耳根完全地收入眼底，虽然勇利的回复只有一个充满浓浓敷衍意味的“嗯”，但维克托知道自己的话奏效了。

他举起水杯挡去自己的微笑，望向坐在对面的黑发青年，后者似乎丝毫没有察觉到他的视线，心不在焉地把手上的菜单翻过一页，时不时越过布满装饰花纹的木板往他们的任务目标看两眼。

这还是自己第一次和勇利一起执行任务，说起来，他在平时的任务里也是这么乔装的吗？维克托一手托着腮，一动不动地盯着勇利。青年正微微垂着头，略长的刘海半遮着双眉，柔软地搭在眼镜框的上方，上身那件蓝黑色的运动外套有些显旧，略长的衣袖恰好盖住了勇利的小半个手掌，整个人看起来软乎乎的，和宴会偶遇那次给维克托的感觉又大不相同。

他的后方隐隐约约地传来了安德烈的声音，那家伙刚刚讲了一个无聊至极的笑话，栗发女孩随即眯着眼睛大笑起来。维克托有些好笑地抿了口冰凉的柠檬水，不着痕迹地往安德烈的方向扫了一眼。

他知道，跟踪安德烈这种等级的任务本不需要自己和勇利出面，只要交给克里斯就已经足够了。但是当他远远地看到揣着衣兜，小心翼翼地从马路对面朝自己挪过来的黑发青年时，又一次被惊喜砸了个正着的维克托突然觉得自己做了一个正确的决定。

他也许还应该感谢安德烈今天的行程安排，维克托想，毕竟他可从来没有想象过会有这么一天，自己能和勇利像现在这样相安无事地坐在一张桌子上共进午餐。无论是和恋人一样在大街上牵着手的心情，还是勇利打游戏的模样，都让他充满了新鲜感。维克托把今天上午发生的一切细细回想了一遍，比起执行任务的伙伴来，他们更像一对正在约会的情侣。

约会，维克托终于找到了这个最合适的说法，这两个字以巨大字幕的方式开始在他的心里疯狂地闪光打转，让他压不住想要向上弯起的嘴角。

一位侍者端着食物走过他们的身旁，呆坐了将近半个小时的两人终于意识到现在也该到午饭时间了，维克托伸出手来在勇利摊开的那本菜单上点了点，问道：“勇利，想吃点什么？”

黑发青年刚刚根本没有认真留意这些弯弯曲曲的外国文字，他匆匆把菜单翻过几页，指尖犹豫不决地在那些不熟悉的菜名之间滑动着，最终停留在最上方那张巨大的图片上：“红菜汤吧。”他记得杂志采访里提到过，这是维克托喜欢的食物之一。

“好的哦，我也喜欢这个呢。”维克托点了点头，用陌生的语言和点餐的服务员交流了几句，时而翻动那本厚厚的菜单，大概是又加了几个其他菜式，他朝勇利弯起嘴角，“多点了一些别的菜，也许你会喜欢。”

“谢谢。”勇利也笑了起来，维克托的绅士做派一直是为人所赞扬的。

“说起来，勇利好像从来没提到过，你喜欢吃什么呢？”

维克托的提问让勇利一时愣了愣。确实，因为Utopia常年藏于暗处，并没有什么白道上的公司抑或是企业，勇利本人也从来不接受任何的采访，更没有任何公开的SNS，有心找他的媒体也常年抓不到人，才会让他和他的组织在外界的眼里变得如此神秘。

只不过是喜欢的食物，告诉维克托也没什么吧，勇利一边想着，一边回答道：“是猪排饭。”

“猪排饭，听上去真不错。”维克托咬着勺子感叹道，“有机会真想尝试一下呢。”勇利喜欢的食物，一定非常美味吧。

勇利纠结了许久，最后还是极小声地说道：“其实，我知道这附近有一家挺正宗的日式餐厅……”

“太好了！”维克托的蓝眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“勇利下次带我去吧，怎么样？”

“嗯……好吧，下次。”

下次，我喜欢这个词。他们几乎是同时这么想到。

 

维克托看起来有些奇怪。

该说是在生气，还是说是失落？勇利不知该怎么去形容，虽然维克托的脸上还挂着熟悉的微笑，言语与举手投足之间也不见有什么异样，但不知为何勇利仍然能感受到从他身上散发的一种烦躁的气息。勇利可以百分百地肯定，维克托的心情已经从艳阳高照转成阴云密布了。

他原本还以为轻松的氛围能持续得更久一些的，他能够确信自己这次并没有再弄砸些什么。勇利缓步跟在维克托身后，一边试图从回忆里找到对方生气的原因。

维克托似乎是从不久前那个吻之后变成这样的。在度过午饭时间之后，他们远远地跟着安德烈和他的女朋友在购物中心里再次逛了好一阵。比起上一位女孩来，安德烈的这位情人显然更热衷于购物。他们不停地穿梭于装修各异的服装店和首饰铺之间，在同一片区域来来回回地走了好几遍，或者在同一家商店前等上将近大半个小时。

“说实话，我觉得那条紫色的连衣裙更好看一些。” 

“明明蓝色那件更漂亮。”

靠在栏杆处监视着那两人的维克托和勇利百无聊赖地一同评价起那女孩刚刚挑的两条裙子来。当店员微笑地将紫色的连衣裙打包起来，递到栗发女孩手中时，维克托笑眯眯地感叹道：“勇利的审美还真是糟糕啊！”

勇利忍不住反唇相讥：“随便对别人做出不礼貌评价的人也是很糟糕了。”

他们赶上正准备往下一间服装店走去的目标，一路上自顾自地争辩着，丝毫没有把注意力放到那位女孩身上。她忽然紧皱起眉头，神色慌张地在地面上四处张望，看起来是刚刚不小心遗漏了什么物品，她对安德烈大声地说了几句话，便拉着他要转身往回走。

勇利率先发现了他们的动作，但自己和维克托已经来不及躲避，只好将还在抨击自己上次宴会那条领带的银发青年一把扯到身前，压低了声音问道：“安德烈认出我们的可能性有多少？”

“什么？”维克托满脸疑惑地想要回头，却被勇利的双手用力的按住了双颊。

“嘿，回答我！”虽然勇利能保证自己不会被对方认出，但他并不能保证那家伙认不出维克托来。他执行任务的原则一向是确保万无一失，无论如何，避免打草惊蛇总是正确的选择。眼看着安德烈越走越近，勇利知道自己已经等不及维克托的答案了。他仰起头来，毫不犹豫地吻上了维克托的双唇。

过于惊讶的俄罗斯青年毅然决定把那句将近唇边的“20%”给咽回去，他顺势搂住勇利的腰，在安德烈路过身旁的时候完美地和对方装成一对沉浸于激吻中的恋人。

已经过了多久了？一分钟？三分钟？勇利拍了拍维克托的肩，僵硬地打断这个吻，他微喘着往身后望去，安德烈已经走出了好一段距离。

“咳，我只是听说人在看见亲吻的情侣时会下意识避开视线……”勇利擦了擦唇上的水光，吞吞吐吐地解释道，“这种方法在执行任务的时候很常见。”

对了，维克托似乎就是在自己话音刚落之后变成现在这副模样，脸色几乎能和他那位挚交好友的肤色媲美。事实上，如果说是生气，倒不如说更像是在闹别扭，浑然不见他以前那副在谈判桌上发怒的样子。

勇利往前方看了一眼，安德烈和情人小姐早已告别，也许他有别的原因，并没有提出要送拎着大包小包的对方一程，在分别之后便脚步匆匆地往地下停车场走去。

但愿他不是去找第三位情人，勇利在心里暗暗地说道，虽然这种任务非常轻松，但他的同伴显然不太想再和自己继续待下去了。

他们在安德烈之后踏上了通往地下停车场的安全楼梯，故意放轻的脚步声在空旷而寂静的楼梯间里还是显得格外清晰。勇利伸出食指挠了挠自己的脸颊，他大概该主动说些什么，不然这个跟踪任务将要就此告终了。

“维克托，”走在前方的银发青年停下脚步转过头看他，勇利在对方的注视下一时把打好的腹稿给忘了个干净，他皱着双眉支吾了一阵，最后道，“我的意思是，假如你不想和我一起执行任务的话，我想你可以再选一位同伴。”

嘿等等，这不是他原本想说的。勇利揉着额角，别过头低声朝自己骂了一句。

“勇利经常执行双人任务吗？”维克托没有正面回答他，反而提出了另一个问题。

“不，我更喜欢单人行动……好吧实际上，我根本没有执行过双人任务。” 毕竟我这样的人……勇利叹了口气，恐怕维克托接下来该嫌弃自己缺乏经验这一点了。

“真的吗？”维克托的反应听起来竟是惊讶居多，他举起手在半空比划了两下，“那经常和你一起出现的那个男孩呢？”

“披集？”勇利的表情有些奇怪，“我对他的任务不了解，怎么了？”

“Everything is OK！”维克托恢复了原来的笑意，一把拉起勇利的手往停车场走去，“有勇利就足够了，不需要换人哦！”

“你确定吗？”勇利疑惑地问道。

“当然了。”

维克托小心翼翼地推开安全通道的大门，所幸安德烈的身影仍在他们的视线范围之内。他在数辆SUV之间绕了好几圈，最后停在一辆克莱斯勒300C旁，往四周张望了几眼后，迅速地钻进了驾驶座。

“wow……克里斯手下的待遇可真不错。”维克托轻声说。

“我想克里斯还没能让他每一个住在穷人区的手下开上这种车。” 怪不得这家伙能陪情人把这家商场二楼的所有店铺扫荡一遍，勇利把下滑的眼镜往上推了推，对维克托道，“好吧，我想我该为早上嘲笑你把科帕奇开进穷人区道歉。”

“我接受你的道歉。”维克托笑了笑，和勇利重新坐上科帕奇，紧紧跟上那辆迫不及待往外驶去的克莱斯勒。

在失去了亲哥哥的情况下，仍然美滋滋地完成了大半天约会行程的俄罗斯小伙子这次终于不再打算去街边公园或者是购物中心了。安德烈明显比之前谨慎许多，在数个街区之间来回绕了好几个圈，以确认自己身后没有“跟屁虫”，但好在他最终还是没有发现维克托和勇利的身影。当安德烈第十次走过附近这条主干道马路的时候，他终于放下心来，往真正的目的地驶去。

这家伙几乎跨越了大半个城市，从贫民区附近开到这个城市最为繁华的CBD中，在密集的车流间穿梭了几回后，安德烈终于在一栋雄伟高大的大厦前放缓了车速，似乎准备驶入它的停车场。

原本心不在焉地撑着头的维克托忽然坐直了身体，他半眯着双眸，语气带着意味深长：“我并不认为他会在这种地方约会。” 

亲眼所见的事实正告诉他们，身为克里斯手下的安德烈，开着一辆本不是他能开得起的车，驶进了那群意大利人的公司停车场里。

“我也不认为。”勇利应和道，其实他并没有预料到这次竟然真的能得到什么线索，看来这也能算是意外之喜了。他靠在副驾驶座的靠背上，往倒后镜处看了好几眼，最后缓缓地摇起车窗，对维克托说：“尼基福罗夫先生，我想要先在你做出决定前提醒你一句，那两辆菲亚特已经跟着我们很久了。”

“是一个小时加四十五分钟。”维克托淡笑着重新发动科帕奇，“我想克里斯的人会把安德烈盯紧的。”

勇利伸出手在副驾驶座前方的平台下摸索了一阵，随着“喀啦”一声，一把黑色手枪恰好落在他的掌心。他看似惋惜地叹道：“可惜不能见到他的第三位情人了。”

“相信我，你会有机会见到那家伙的。”维克托回答道，他往倒后镜扫了一眼，随后毫不犹豫踩下油门，科帕奇如箭般往前冲去。


	10. Chapter 10

黑色的科帕奇往右转出至宽敞的主干道，在数辆汽车之间敏捷而迅速地穿梭，两辆菲亚特紧紧跟在它的身后，虽然车速不快，但却依旧能保持着不远不近的距离，如同甩不掉的鼻涕虫一般，极其粘人。

维克托满脸冷静地操控着方向盘，而勇利则默不作声地靠着车窗往外望去，倒后镜里恰好映出身处三个车位之外的菲亚特的身影，他轻轻地摩挲起掌心的手枪，朝维克托问道：“能猜到他们是什么人吗？”

“不能，在这个城市里，看不惯我的人太多了。”维克托轻笑着摇头，“但可以确定的是，很少俄罗斯人会在这种公路上开到三十迈以下。”

“看来我该庆幸，你没有发挥自己的正常水平。”勇利他往仪表盘扫了一眼，半开玩笑地说道，随后语气一转，“话归正题，还有谁知道今天我们的见面？”

“没有。”维克托迅速地回答，再次干脆地摇了摇脑袋，他从未跟任何人提到过今日的行程，甚至连多番追问的克里斯也不曾从维克托口中得出一分一毫的消息。

“唔……”勇利摸了摸下巴，歪着头想了一阵，“那知道你独自出门的人呢？”

“你怀疑有内鬼？”维克托敛起笑容，嘴角微微抿起，神情顿时变得严肃，认真地思考起勇利的问题来。尼基福罗夫家族实在是太大了，总是难保会有一两个知情的人不慎说漏嘴。

“也只是一个看法而已，毕竟那是你的部下们。”勇利打了个哈欠，用枪往后指了指，“不打算把这些家伙先甩掉吗？”

“假如他们真的只是打算跟踪的话，甩掉倒不是什么大问题。” 只怕他们的目的并不仅仅在于跟踪他们了。维克托把方向盘用力往左一转，科帕奇迅速钻进了另一条车流更为密集的马路。

那两辆菲亚特被换道的车辆恰好挡了个正着，维克托趁此机会猛地踩下油门，与他们拉开了大段的距离。然而科帕奇还没来得及跑出多远，黑色的小型轿车却又不徐不疾地重新出现在两人车后。

维克托又再尝试了几遍，但那些家伙如同如影随形的鬼魅似的，始终在不远处紧追着。他眯起双眸，看向前方正闪烁的绿灯，忽然向勇利提醒道：“抓紧了哦。”

勇利下意识地抓紧的上方的把手，突如其来的大幅加速还是让他忍不住暗自倒吸了一口冷气。科帕奇飞快地往前冲去，恰好在绿灯转红之前越过线，随即转入一旁的马路扬长而去，把因红灯而停下的菲亚特通通留在了原地。

“怎么样，我的正常水平？”维克托放缓车速，笑眯眯地往勇利望去。 

“我想平时只要低水平就足够了。”勇利拍了拍胸口，好不容易才把那股不断上涌的反胃感给缓了下去。

此时的窗外都是陌生至极的景色，破旧的民居坐落在街道两旁，不远处是废弃的工厂，生了锈迹的集装箱随意地堆在一起，也许是接近城郊，人烟极其稀少。他们刚才在附近又多绕了一些原路，恐怕那两辆菲亚特也很难把他们找回来了，勇利想。

“我们也差不多可以回去……”他的话音未落，科帕奇的前后远远地传来了引擎声，三四辆SUV很快便把他们紧紧包围起来，刚刚那两辆菲亚特的身影在其中十分显眼，四周甚至多了几辆陌生的机车，他们身上几乎都配上了枪械，对自己的来意丝毫不作任何掩饰。。

“看来我们今天真是不太走运呢。”维克托虽然这么说着，脸上却没有露出任何能称之为慌乱的神色，他往勇利的方向歪了歪头，“准备好了吗？”

勇利动作迅速地把M39的弹匣填满，将保险栓干脆利落地拉开，一边把车窗降下少许，一边对维克托道：“别拖后腿了，尼基福罗夫先生。”

“当然，my boss.”俄罗斯青年轻笑着回答，他踩下油门，毫不犹豫地往其中一辆菲亚特的方向冲去。

来者想必已经对维克托做了足够多的调查，显然对于这看起来颇不要命的一撞早有准备。菲亚特附近的两辆机车往后退去些许，看似是在维克托的前方让开了一条路，实则是与其他同伴形成了更加紧密的夹击之势。对方握紧了手中的冲锋枪，等待着合适的时机往科帕奇扣下扳机，但他们却是没想到，自己算漏了另一位青年的存在。

漆黑的枪管不知何时从车窗降下的那一道缝隙中伸出伸出，而在科帕奇即将与菲亚特擦肩而过时，一声枪响忽然划破寂静的空气，距离科帕奇尚有一段距离的那位机车手应声而倒。趁着对方动作前的几秒，维克托果断调整方向，从勇利在包围圈中所创造的缺口突破而出。而那位机车手的倒下仿佛成为了一个讯号，科帕奇身后顿时枪声四起。

摆放在工厂四周、随意堆积起来的集装箱此时成为了维克托和勇利最好的遮挡物。黑色科帕奇灵活地在废弃的厂房四周绕着圈，对方则锲而不舍地紧追其后。他们似乎已经得知了勇利的身份，即便如此，因子弹击中生锈铁皮而发出刺耳的声响也丝毫没有停下的意思，看起来对方已经做好决定，打算干脆将他和维克托一网打尽。

两颗子弹分别没入一辆SUV的前后轮胎当中，随后紧接着的另一颗穿过挡风玻璃破碎后留下的大洞，准确地打入驾驶者的颈部。成功解决一位追兵的勇利重新靠在副驾驶座上，不着痕迹地呼出一口气，他仍然不太习惯使用M39，和以往一样对自己的高要求显然让他感到有些吃力。如果是维克托，他会怎么办呢？不，恐怕世界上没有这个俄罗斯人用不惯的枪吧。勇利往身旁瞄了一眼，原本全神贯注于方向盘的维克托在察觉到他的视线后，自然地露出一个灿烂的笑容以作回应。黑发青年略带羞赧地把头别开，重新往车窗外举起手中的M39来。

集装箱的存在让此时的两人尚能应付自如，但这段路的距离并不足以让维克托和勇利把身后的追兵完全解决，这个厂区的主干道和他们仅剩下不足百米的距离，把战场移到那条平坦开阔的公路上，只代表着他们将会完全地暴露在枪林弹雨当中，这可绝对算不上是一件好事。

身后的攻击逐渐变缓，给他们留下了许多喘息的空闲。勇利用M39中最后一颗子弹把那名刚好从集装箱后转出的机车手射倒在地，他垂着头一边换下空弹匣，一边问道：“还是确认一下，这辆车有装防弹玻璃吗”

“我想它应该装了吧。”维克托把科帕奇绕上宽阔的水泥路，对方分明是在等待这一刻，后面传来的枪声甚至比刚才还要激烈许多，毫无遮挡的科帕奇承受了所有的攻击。随着一声巨响，后方的玻璃在瞬间成为成千上万的碎片，维克托脸上闪过一丝惊讶，下意识地和勇利同时伏低身子，避开身后的攻击。

勇利紧皱双眉，转头往那块已看不出原样来的玻璃，语气里充满了怀疑：“你确定？”

“好吧，这是我问格奥尔基借的车。”维克托耸了耸肩，看来自己该确保每一位下属的车都装上防弹玻璃了，他想。

“他怎么会愿意把车借给你？”勇利好奇地问道，一边转身飞快地放了三枪，事实上，没了后方那块玻璃反倒让他的回击也变得容易许多。

“我可没有告诉他我要干些什么，只是给他放了一天假，让他好和前两天在派对上认识的那个女孩约会，”维克托弯着嘴角，为自己的计划而感到得意，“他唠叨这个可有一段时间了。”

勇利也笑了起来，车内重新安静下来，此时的他们已经没有足够的时间可以用来闲聊了。勇利半趴在副驾驶座的靠背上，专注地盯着紧跟在他们身后的两辆SUV，仅几声枪响，其中一辆便失去控制，撞上了水泥路旁的围栏。

另一辆也因此变得急躁起来，它提速至与科帕奇并列，不断地试图将维克托和勇利逼出水泥地外，两辆车之间的距离极近，甚至偶尔碰撞在一起，摩擦出令人触目惊心的火花来。坐在副驾驶座的黑衣男人已经等不及了，他不耐烦地朝维克托举起手枪，却被银发青年抓了个正着。维克托用一只手紧紧握住黑色枪管用力一扯，毫不客气地往男子头部重重一击。他越过迅速昏迷过去的男子朝驾驶者笑了笑，从暗格中掏出一个圆状的玩意，用牙齿咬住顶部的铁环一扯，看似极其随意地扔进隔壁的SUV内，随即飞快地踩下油门将它甩在了身后。不过几秒，SUV便伴随着震天巨响炸开，燃起熊熊火光，一时浓烟冲天。几辆恰好跟在附近的机车也不幸被波及，飞出了数尺之外。

“下次能给点提醒吗？”勇利的语气满是无奈，伸出手来揉了揉隐隐发痛的耳朵。

“抱歉。”维克托淡笑着回答，“抓紧了。”

勇利飞快地握住了头上的把手，只听维克托话音刚落，科帕奇便忽然往右急转，磕磕碰碰地驶进了两家工厂之间。

这条小路比外面的水泥路要狭窄许多，从某种程度上来说也限制了对方的行动，即便是他们刚刚已经解决了不少，但追兵的数量依旧不允许他们彻底放松下来。勇利的虎口因为长时间握枪而开始泛红，但他无暇估计那处传来的灼热痛感，现在更令他感到担忧的是，车上的子弹已经所剩无几了。

突如其来的刹车让勇利差点惊呼出声，他往前方看去，看来对方终于厌烦了这种枯燥的追逐战，派出两辆机车绕到了前方，把他们截了个正着。可偏偏恰好在这时，勇利手上的M39只剩下最后一颗子弹了。

维克托似乎也察觉到了这一点，他示意勇利看向副驾驶座底下的黑色箱子，黑发青年脸带疑惑地将它打开，一把FN MK13榴弹枪正安静地躺在其中。

“弹药应该只剩下一发。”维克托往四周看了看，说道，“我有一个能一次性解决他们的计划。”

正研究着那把榴弹发射器的勇利下意识地点了点头，随即又愣了两秒，他发现自己在应下维克托的计划时，竟然没有考虑过一丝一毫，假如维克托的计划失败了，他们接下来应该怎么办这个问题。自己是从什么时候开始愿意把所有的信任交给维克托的？勇利一边握紧了MK13，一边忍不住想到。

银发青年重新踩下油门，在前方一处稍显空旷的位置调转方向，往身后追来的SUV冲去。在几乎要与它相撞的一瞬，维克托猛地打开驾驶座的车门，飞快地朝后方退去。那两辆本是打算拦截他们的机车一时来不及刹车，竟被科帕奇的车门掀翻在地。成功解决这两人后，维克托没有停留一瞬，便闯进了旁边一间废弃的工厂内。而那两辆SUV仅在原地犹豫了一阵，也许是担心维克托和勇利从另外的大门处逃脱，也紧接着冲进了工厂当中。

不出他们所料，这间厂房还有着另一个出口，宽敞大门外的光亮让这群身处于一片昏暗当中的人感到刺目不已，他们只能勉强看到自己目标正在不远处毫无章法地乱转，时而有重物倒地的声音传来，却不能完全看清那两人究竟在做些什么。维克托和勇利的奇怪行为并没有持续多久，只过了一会儿，破烂的黑色科帕奇便飞速驶向了另一个大门。

他们毫不犹豫地选择了往维克托和勇利的方向追去，将四周老旧的木箱与生锈的铁桶撞得乱七八糟，但就当他们开出好一段距离后，一阵浓浓的汽油味却忽然涌进了这群人的鼻腔当中。他们尚未完全反应过来，随着一声巨响，SUV被掀了个底朝天，整座厂房迅速被炽热的红光所映亮，两处出口均被熊熊大火挡了个彻底，而科帕奇早已不见了踪影。

 

维克托把车停下来的时候，天色已经渐暗，远处的晚霞把将近半片天空染成了橘红色，几抹被夕阳映成金色的云缠成一团，慢悠悠地往远处飘去。

为了确保已经解决了所有人，维克托和勇利在离开工厂后还走了很长一段时间。在经历了一场恶战之后，这辆科帕奇已经看不出它原来的模样，破烂得几乎能称得上是一块废铁，假如再遇上另一队追兵，恐怕他们连逃跑也成了问题，最终只会是凶多吉少。但幸运的是，他们这一路上再也没有见到那群人的身影了。

勇利在跨下车的瞬间几乎要站立不稳，一阵强烈的眩晕冲上他的脑袋，胀痛的太阳穴也突突地跳动起来。他扶着车门休息了一会儿，才缓缓地挪到维克托的身边。

“这边的空气很新鲜吧？”站在车前的银发青年察觉到勇利的到来，微笑着问道。

“比城市里好多了。”勇利轻轻地靠在车上，一边回答着，一边从外套口袋里取出一包薄荷烟，用双唇轻轻扯出其中一根白色细烟，含糊不清地问，“你通知克里斯了？”

银发青年点了点头，本就隐瞒了行程的两人显然不太适合联系各自的手下，更何况维克托还没想好该如何向格奥尔基解释他的车变成这副模样的原因，两人最后不约而同地决定通知克里斯来捡人，后果充其量也不过是给他送了一份情报，也顺便当作卖了个人情。

“我从来没听说你会抽烟。”维克托饶有兴致地看着勇利把唇间的薄荷烟点燃，在微凉的空气中吐出几圈带着清凉味道的白烟，突然开口说道，“给我一根吧。”

“我只是平时不常抽。”勇利淡笑着垂下眼眸，把手中的烟盒轻轻抖出一根烟，递到维克托面前，“我也从来没听说你会抽烟。”

“平时不常抽而已。”维克托一边模糊地回答着，一边含着薄荷烟，往勇利的方向靠去，把香烟的前端与勇利那根凑到一起，红光在明灭之间将烟草点燃。维克托深吸了一口，淡淡的薄荷味道与平日里接触过的香烟截然不同，少了许多尼古丁的气息，却让他更加沉迷其中。

勇利却倒是清醒了不少，香烟让他可以冷静下来，好好回想这短短的十几个小时所发生的一切。他到现在还有些难以置信，自己跟维克托成为了任务的搭档，一起共进午餐，最后甚至并肩作战，那个维克托•尼基福罗夫，他的对手。

今天真是足够跌宕起伏了，勇利笑了笑，暗自想到。他看着缓缓往地面坠去的白色烟圈，轻声打破沉默：“谢谢。”

“什么？”维克托第一次从勇利口中听到这个词语，他的语气里有些惊讶，同时又因为不太确定而带上了疑惑的意味。

“我是指今天……”勇利一时间找不到合适的词语，他只好一手夹着烟，在半空中比划了几下，“……所有的事情。”

“我也要谢谢勇利的哦。”维克托微笑着说道。

听到他的回答后，勇利看起来比之前放松了不少，嘴角也浮现出了笑容来。维克托的目光扫过勇利泛着淡红的耳根，低垂的眼睫和吐出烟圈的双唇，鬼使神差般把身子往前倾去，凑到黑发青年的面前，轻轻咬住那双柔软的唇瓣。

勇利愣了愣，却意外地没有推开对方，反倒闭上了眼睛，任由淡淡的尼古丁和薄荷味道在他们的唇舌间混杂在一起。从维克托的口中尝到熟悉的薄荷烟味，这种像是成功把这个男人染上自己的味道的感觉太过美好，不断地刺激着勇利的神经，让他逐渐兴奋起来。

就在他们打算把这个吻进一步加深的时候，远处隐约传来了引擎声，两人像是突然从梦中惊醒般，各自退开了一段距离，气氛忽然变得有些尴尬起来。

匆匆赶来的克里斯把车停在了不远处，他首先看到了那辆破烂不堪的科帕奇：“我的老天，你们都玩了些什么？”

“你知道的，我在信息里跟你提到了。”维克托摸了摸鼻子，答道。

克里斯藏起满脸惊讶和茫然，摊开双手耸了耸肩，朝他们的方向挥了挥手：“好吧，不管是什么，该回家了男孩们。”

勇利率先往前走去，可刚走出没两步，却又突然回过头来，垂着双眸对维克托说道：“我想，一般约会的早餐不会在车里解决的。”

他再次转身走向克里斯的车，维克托的蓝眼睛瞬间亮了起来，随后大步地追上了黑发青年。


	11. Chapter 11

直到勇利走进总部的大门，他的脑海里依旧充斥着维克托的身影。他仍然没有习惯他们关系当中的转变，把维克托身上那个名为敌人的标签取下来以后，他突然不知道该把对方放在哪个位置上了。他们并不能单纯地称作合作伙伴，没有哪对合作伙伴会上床，接吻，或者约会（是的，他已经把维克托的把戏看穿了），更何况，他绝不会把自己的性命交给一个完全靠利益维系的合作伙伴。但他们却又不是情人或者恋人，毕竟他们两方都没有提及过任何关于这方面的话题。

对他而言，现在的维克托是什么？这个问题让勇利忍不住皱起了眉头，一边迅速且小心翼翼地穿过走廊，他想要尽可能地避开其他人，以免他现在这副样子引起什么误会，又或者是不得不暴露自己今天的行程。然而天不遂人愿，勇利最终还是在楼梯的拐角处撞上了正捧着手机，慢悠悠往楼下走来的披集。

那位东南亚青年在浏览SNS的空隙抬起头来，恰好与勇利的视线碰了个正着。无论是黑发青年那副与平日截然不同的乔装打扮，还是全身上下都灰扑扑的模样，都不禁把披集给吓了一大跳：“勇利，你怎么了？遇到袭击了？”披集神情焦急地冲到他的面前，“有受伤吗？”

“嘿披集，别慌！”勇利来不及应付接二连三向自己抛来的问题，他朝披集做出一个暂停的手势，无奈地回答，“只是一次出了些意外的小任务而已，已经解决了，放心吧。”

“那就好。”披集看起来松了一口气，抬起手来拍了拍自己的胸口，他没有继续追问下去，这些任务的内容一向都是保密的。

勇利独自一人执行任务在以往也算不上是什么稀奇的事情，披集看起来已经接受了这个理由，这让吊在勇利心头的大石也放下了大半。他微笑着拍了拍披集的肩膀，越过他往楼上走去：“那我先回房间了。”

“等等，勇利！”披集忽然又一次把他叫住，勇利停下脚步转过身来，却听见自己的好友问道，“能和你谈谈维克托的事情吗？”

“怎么了？”勇利的神经瞬间绷紧，心底还升起了一阵不祥的预感,也许是自己对这个名字实在是太过敏感了。毕竟在勇利的记忆中，披集很少会主动跟自己提到维克托，除非是一些极其重要的事情，但无论如何，希望不会是自己所想的那件事。勇利咽了口唾沫，装作与平常一般冷静地开口，“是他的情报出了什么问题？”

“噢不，一切都很好，光虹他们也有了进展。”披集的神情变得有些奇怪，这让勇利更加忐忑不安，那位黑皮肤的青年站在原地斟酌了一小会，带着犹豫的语气说，“是关于你和他的。”

他知道了，勇利几乎马上就看出了披集的潜台词。披集也许是看到了什么东西,又也许是听到了些什么,总而言之,现在他的好友需要自己的一个解释。他深吸了一口气，除去几分尴尬和惊讶，他意外地发现自己其实还算冷静。他早该对这一天的到来做好心理准备了，勇利对自己说道，毕竟这比在和维克托的对手时期暴露好多了不是吗？

“好吧，我会告诉你的。”勇利叹了口气，伸出手来摸了摸鼻子，披集是曾经和自己同生共死过的好友，把自己和维克托之间的事情隐瞒了这么久已经让他感到十分愧疚了，他是应该向披集坦白一切的。更何况，也许他的好友能为他的烦恼提出一些好建议，他也需要一个倾诉的对象，这些事情已经憋在勇利的心里足够久了。但是……

“但是在那之前，我想先洗个澡。”勇利无奈地向好友露出一个苦笑，他现在的狼狈模样实在是不适合坐下来聊天，而且下午的那场恶战已经让他感到了疲惫，他急需一个能把这些通通冲走的热水澡。

“当然。”披集笑了起来，微妙的气氛一时间轻松了不少，“待会见，勇利。”

“好的，待会见。”

黑发青年一跨出浴室，正坐在不远处刷着SNS的披集便迅速地抬起头来，他手边的小桌上甚至还放着两杯冒着热气的红茶，一副彻夜长谈的架势。好在一个热水澡的时间已经足够让勇利冷静下来，也足够让他组织好语言来应对披集可能提出的问题。勇利擦着湿漉漉的黑发，带着热腾腾的水汽，赤裸着脚走到桌子另一边的空椅子坐下，捧起红茶来轻轻地抿了一口：“你想问些什么？”

“好吧，是这样的。”披集摸了摸鼻子，“上次在尼基弗罗夫家，我看到了。“

在勇利的脑海中，那天连细节也依旧清晰无比，披集没有说明白，但两人自然也是心知肚明。他不禁被红茶呛了个正着，用力地咳嗽起来，绯红色从他的双颊一路迅速延伸至小巧的耳垂。他根本没想过会是这样暴露的，都怪那个见鬼的俄罗斯人，还有那块该死的落地窗，勇利忍不住在心底暗暗骂道。

“所以，你们是这个关系？”披集神情严肃地举起双拳相贴在一起，拇指尖快速地相互碰了碰。

“不……”勇利下意识地脱口否认，他顿了两秒，以几乎微不可闻的声音补充道，“也许并不算。”毕竟他们之间实在是太复杂了。

披集并没有说话，只是把勇利手边的空茶杯重新倒满，俨然一副洗耳恭听的模样。勇利也知道对方正等待着自己剖开那个藏在内心深处多年的秘密，但他却不知道该从哪里开始，他斟酌了许久，最终发现一切还是不得不从最初说起。

彼时尼基福罗夫家族和胜生家族交好，两股强劲势力的合作让道上的许多人颇为忌惮。当时的维克托已经是小有名气，由于独自完成过几个高难度的任务而在家族中赢得了不小的地位与话语权。维克托正处于最好年华的开端，加上那帅气精致的外貌，想要借机拉拢他的、仰慕他的抑或是想要跟从在他手下的人不在少数，自然而然便获得了一批又一批的追随者。尚且还是个小不点的勇利偏偏也成为了被维克托的魅力所征服的人之一，他甚至因为维克托的爱犬，而养了一只因他命名的贵宾。

“嘿，等等。”披集忽然打断了他，“是那只养在真利姐家里的贵宾？”他分明记得它的名字是小维……哦老天，小维。披集把这个名字又念了一遍，fuck，自己真是笨透了。

“是的。”勇利轻轻点了点头，他的身边终归不是足够安全的地方，这让他不得不把小维拜托给真利。也许是想起了和小维一起度过的美好回忆，勇利悄悄地弯起了嘴角。

他还是对披集隐瞒了一部分事实，比如说小维的全名。当时的维克托对于勇利来说，比起偶像，称为神明可能更为恰当一些。他也曾经想过，虽然并不奢望能够走到和对方同等的位置，但假如有朝一日自己能成为他的搭档，也算是一个不错的选择。

因为父辈之间的交情，勇利和维克托在数不清的宴会上打过无数次照面，但勇利一直鼓不起勇气去跟维克托搭话。直到某一场晚宴上，他才和对方正式说上了第一句话，主动的一方甚至还是维克托。

逐渐熟稔的关系让勇利发现维克托其实并非是冷冰冰的，他活泼且爽朗，拥有无数比那些高难度任务更加引人注目的闪光点，这些与想象中截然不同的地方毫无疑问地让勇利进一步地被他所吸引，直至勇利自己都分不清他对维克托究竟是崇拜还是别的什么感觉。维克托为他的懵懂时光带来了美好的记忆，即便是偶尔的分离，也会坚持定时互送信件，在节日的时候附上自己的礼物。可惜好景不长，勇利还没能够实现自己的愿望，他和维克托的家族几乎在同时遭遇了变故。

从天亮到天黑似乎只需要一瞬，而黎明的到来却需要如此长的时间。这段光阴足够让温柔开朗的人变得冷漠狡诈，足够让软弱懵懂的人学会心狠手辣。在最恶劣的环境里没有人能够避免双手沾上鲜血，这是唯一能够生存下来的路。

勇利可是称得上是幸运的，他遇到了披集、光虹还有雷奥，找回了真利姐和美奈子老师。也许是因为他的本性就是如此贪婪，他依旧感到不满足，甚至想要把维克托也找回来。

“所以他全都忘光了？”披集紧皱眉头，语气里有些义愤填膺，“这也太过分了。”

“毕竟已经是将近十年前的事情了。”勇利轻飘飘地说道，他掩去了自己在那场和维克托重遇的生日宴之后，躲在房间里哭了整个通宵的事实，那对于现在的他来说实在是称得上一段黑历史了。勇利看起来比刚刚冷静了不少，一边抿着半冷的红茶，一边缓慢而清晰地吐出一个个单词。只有他的表情，大概是因为昏暗的灯光，依旧有些晦暗不明。

除去一些细节，勇利几乎把一切告诉了披集。包括他和维克托结怨的原因（虽然他自己也并不是非常清楚），他们是什么时候开始滚到了床上去，以及今天发生的一切。

“我想尽可能地维持我和他之间的平衡，但那些默认的规则总是会被打破。”勇利说，“包括关系的改变，我想它们不应该做出任何改变的。”至少他不会像现在这样烦恼不已。

“不不，勇利，你应该庆幸你们不再是敌人了。”披集打断了他，“你以前的时间几乎都是充斥着组织和维克托，仇恨已经占据你将近一半的人生，你总不能让它占据你的全部。”

“可是……”勇利张了张嘴，他完全无法反驳披集。

“OK，说实话，我没料到会发生过这么多。”披集看起来还没能完全消化那些令人震惊的消息，但他知道现在的勇利需要自己的帮助。他换上了严肃的语气，十分认真地问道，“勇利，回答我，现在的你还讨厌维克托吗？”

 

“不打算说一说吗？我的朋友”

克里斯终于忍不住开口打破车内的沉默，语气里带着浓浓的揶揄味道，他从见到维克托和勇利的那瞬间起，脑海里便冒出了无数个问题，强烈的好奇心让他再也憋不住了。

“说什么？”维克托明知故问，装出一副茫然的模样。

“比如，为什么会变成你和胜生去跟踪那家伙？以及你跟他究竟是什么关系？”克里斯无法控制情报商人的职业本能，脸上分明写上了“八卦”两个字，“别露出这个表情，我可是看见你和他接吻了。”

“好吧。”既然如此，维克托也无意继续装下去了，轻笑着回答，“你可以当作就是你想象中的那样。”

“你们看起来可不像情人，那就是……床伴？”克里斯的眼神变得有些微妙，“哦老天，你们什么时候开始的？”

“克里斯，你现在特别像娱乐杂志的狗仔记者。”维克托故意避开了克里斯的问题，说实话，有时候他真的十分讨厌好友那份过于敏锐的直觉。

“噢不，我还是能够分清楚什么是情报，什么不是。”克里斯摇了摇脑袋，他知道维克托在顾虑些什么，他必须做出一个保证。而维克托在克里斯表明态度之后也明显放松了些，这意味着接下来都是属于好友之间的闲聊时间了。

“说起来，你们以前不都是水火不容的吗？”克里斯迫不及待地扔出了自己的另一个问题。

“是的。”维克托露出了苦笑，准确来说，更多的时候都是勇利对自己表露出浓浓的敌意，他也十分清楚对方讨厌自己……不，现在已经有所改变了，维克托想起勇利在上车前留下的那句话，也许他应该再往前跨出一步了。

“我一直很好奇，原因。”克里斯往维克托的方向看了一眼，“你们明明可以和谐相处，不是吗？”

“事实上，我也不知道。”维克托耸了耸肩，他能保证自己说的是实话，他根本说不清自己究竟是在什么时候惹上了对方，他们又是什么时候变成了这种针锋相对的关系的，“从某次宴会开始，他对我的敌意就是只增不减了。”

“一定又是你忘记了些什么重要的事情。”克里斯嘲笑道，他知道自己的这个好友已经不是第一次这么干了，他只会记住他愿意记住的事情，甚至连克里斯自己也曾经被这个俄罗斯人放过好几次鸽子。

维克托笑而不答，只是看着车外快速往后倒退的风景，不知过了多久后才极轻地摇了摇头。他从来没有忘记过与胜生勇利相关的一切，不仅是这五年内的回忆，初识的那个宴会，重遇的生日宴，相隔多年后的第一次对话，维克托都记得一清二楚。他甚至还有一整箱没有机会寄出的信件，从他的家族发生变故的那年开始，到现在为止，它们的信封上始终只有同一位收件人。

忘记了这些的人应该是勇利才对。维克托又一次回忆起那一场生日宴，他明明对自己和勇利的重逢期待了许久，也想象过无数种可能发生的场景。但他却没想到，起码在自己致辞之前，勇利始终没有看过自己一眼，从头到尾都在和身旁的那位女孩聊得火热。那可实在是太伤人了，维克托一边想着，一边无奈地叹了口气。

克里斯虽然并没有彻底满足自己的好奇心，但他也知道自己问不出来些什么了，最终也只好安静地闭上了嘴。就在车内刚刚恢复安静时，一阵急促的铃声忽然响起，两人下意识地对视一眼后，克里斯迅速地按下了接听键。

 

勇利犹豫了，他根本不知道该如何为披集的问题给出一个确切的答案，最终只能模棱两可地说：“我和他是合作伙伴，披集。”

“不不不，勇利，我问的可不是组织的立场，”披集显然不愿意接受这样的答案，他进一步地补充道，“抛弃掉这些，你讨厌他吗？”

勇利抿紧嘴角，握着茶杯的手指因用力而关节发白。当年维克托对自己的漠视是让勇利决定和维克托作对的主要原因，那时候的他可以肯定地说，自己讨厌这个总是高高在上的俄罗斯人。他曾经以为那些遭遇让维克托成长成了这副模样，冷漠又疏离，让人感觉遥不可及，可是今天之后，勇利发现维克托性格里那些温暖和柔软的地方其实从来没有改变过分毫，他无法再把那句话说出口了。

“我……不知道。”他忽然找不到任何的借口了，像是泄了气一般回答道。

“好吧，我懂了。”这个答案不出披集所料，他知道勇利一直都被维克托所影响着，无论是在以前，还是如今。现在，他该给点实际的建议了，披集想。

“嘿勇利，你听我说。其实你根本没必要一定要把维克托放到什么位置上，他对于你来说实在太过复杂了，但是……”披集扶着好友的双肩，一字一句地道，“无论是合作伙伴也好，床伴也好，还是别的什么关系都好，抛弃掉那些所谓的规则。”

“你的身份已经能够和他平起平坐了，也有资格去制定你们之间的规则，这段关系的主导权完全可以落在你的手上。勇利，假如你没办法去适应它，那就让它来适应你。”

勇利愣了好一会儿，看起来并没有料到披集会对自己说这么多话，突如其来的短信声短促而响亮，让勇利瞬间回过神来，随即向自己的好友露出一个微笑：“谢谢你，披集，我知道该怎么办了。”

披集同样也回以笑容，他拍了拍好友的肩，随后伸了个懒腰：“好了，我也该回房间了。”

勇利点了点头，目送披集往门外走去。后者在拉开房门之前顿了顿，回过头来说道：“勇利，我想其实你是知道的，你究竟想把维克托放在什么位置上。”披集俏皮地眨了眨眼，“晚安，勇利。”

“晚安，披集。”勇利有些尴尬地抬手摸了摸鼻子，他一直不敢正视的、藏在心底的答案就这样被好友轻而易举地戳破了，他无奈地叹了口气，拿起手机查看刚刚收到的那条短信，来信人的名字让他不由得心头一颤。

**From 维克托：**

克里斯找到亚历山大•伊万诺夫了，他的意思是明天再商议下一步计划。

 

**From 勇利：**

OK.

 

**From 维克托：**

勇利记得好好休息哦，晚安，明天见<3。

 

**From 勇利：**

晚安，明天见。

 

**From 勇利：**

<3


	12. Chapter 12

黑发青年跟在克里斯手下的身后，缓步往亚历山大所在的房间走去，他微垂着脑袋，嘴角抿得紧紧地，目光不自觉地一直注视着某一点，分明正心不在焉地想着些什么。

一切都要倒回十五分钟以前。

不是是否出于有意，见面的地点被克里斯安排在上次他们共进晚餐的那间待客室，某些要被勇利藏起来的记忆又再迫不及待地涌回了他的脑海里。他好不容易赶在推开房门之前将它们扔至脑后，而在刚跨入待客室的那个瞬间，记忆中的另一位主角便端着一杯伏特加从豪华沙发上转过身来，笑眯眯地朝自己打招呼：“早上好哦，勇利。”

“早上好，维克托。”勇利一边强作镇定地回应着维克托的问候，一边在沙发的另一头落座。他的紧张感缓和了不少，心里有些庆幸，同时又略为失望。挺好的，自己和维克托又恢复如常了，他这么想到。

克里斯的目光几乎是紧跟着落到勇利身上，虽然后者知道那并无恶意，但他实在是无法忽视其中的探究与揶揄。他能百分之一百地肯定克里斯知道了些什么，也许是克里斯自己察觉的，又也许是维克托告诉他的，但不管是哪种，他显然已经知道那个秘密了。

克里斯听见勇利和维克托的对话后，眼神顿时变得更加意味深长，这让勇利感到有些坐立不安，来回地变换了好几个坐姿。他甚至生出了一种错觉，下一秒克里斯就要跑过来搂住自己的肩膀，强压着笑意对自己说：“我的朋友，听说你和维克托上床了，是吗？”

好在他并没有这么干，因为他们很快便进入了关于伊万诺夫兄弟的讨论当中，克里斯也随即收回自己的视线，把注意力转移到手中的情报上，这让勇利忍不住悄悄地松了口气。这个简短的会议花了不过十五分钟的时间，最终拍板决定由维克托负责安德烈，而亚历山大则交给了勇利。

“胜生先生，这边请。”克里斯的手下为黑发青年推开厚重的木门，伸出右手微微弯腰，作出邀请的姿势。勇利向他点了点头，随即跨入门内。

房间里的灯光十分昏暗，但也能勉强看出这个地方并不宽敞，也许是因为太过安静，这儿的气氛显得极为压抑。一位年轻男子正坐在房间中央，年纪与他的弟弟相仿，性格却是截然不同，即便被紧紧绑在椅子上，他的神色间也丝毫不见慌乱，显得极其稳重。也许是一夜未睡的缘故，他的面容憔悴，眉眼之间尽是倦意。他在听到门口处的动静时便迅速地抬起头来，而在看清来人的模样后，又随即露出了一副充满疑惑的表情。

把勇利领到房间来的部下已经识相地退出门外，黑发青年一边踱到桌子前，一边细细地打量着亚历山大。克里斯曾在情报里提到过，那天安德烈并没有在贝尼戴托企业停留，只是匆匆穿过公司大楼，从另一个方向绕回停车场，重新驾车离开。但安德烈显然并不是一个爱听话的人，在把维克托和勇利引到目的地后，没有回到商业中心，却是在半途拐进了一处极其隐秘的小区。多亏了他的鲁莽，才让克里斯找到了亚历山大。

而眼前的这个男人，头发凌乱却不显邋遢，衣服虽然旧，但还算是干净整齐，一切正如克里斯所说，在这段日子里，他被人安顿得不错。

勇利把目光转向桌面上整齐摆放的种种工具，指尖缓缓从它们身上扫过，似乎在犹豫哪一件更适合接下来的审问。在离开之前他曾向克里斯确认过，自己和维克托是否能够使用任何方法审问，毕竟这对兄弟始终是克里斯的部下，也许对他来说还会有别的价值，但克里斯的回答分明表明勇利多虑了。

“随你们。噢对了，”那个瑞士男人一边这么说着，一边耸了耸肩，“希望你们能对我的房间好一些，清洁起来会有点麻烦。”

好吧，干净一点的方法。勇利很快便选定了自己的目标，他慢悠悠地把黑色手套戴上，转向坐在房间中央的男人 “初次见面，伊万诺夫先生。”看对方脸上依旧写满了不解，他还贴心地补上了一个自我介绍，“我是胜生勇利。”

亚历山大的表情出现了一瞬的僵硬，惊讶与恐惧几乎在同时爬上了他的脸，黑发青年弯起嘴角，露出一个满意的笑容。

 

相比起亚历山大来说，他的弟弟显然浮躁得多。这位年轻气盛的俄罗斯小伙子从被带到这个房间来便开始一刻不停地挣扎与吼叫。即便是看见了维克托的身影，也不过是愣了几秒，随后用俄语朝他大吼道：“喂，我什么都没干！”

“冷静些，小伊万诺夫先生。”维克托微笑着在桌后落座，“好久不见……噢其实也不算太久，毕竟我们昨天才见过面，不是吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么。” 安德烈的脸色变了一瞬，恶狠狠地瞪着他，“我要见贾科梅蒂先生！”

“别露出这样的表情，小伊万诺夫先生。”维克托气定神闲地翻阅克里斯给自己留下的资料，头也不抬地说道，“自以为很像凶狠的豺狼，其实不过是只张牙舞爪的吉娃娃而已。”

安德烈被他彻底地激怒了，想要抬起腿向维克托的方向踹去，却被身后的两名保镖紧紧按在椅子上，根本无法动弹，只能咬牙切齿地朝维克托唾了一口：“操！”

“我们还是别浪费时间了。”银发男人随意地扔下那沓文件，双手交叉放于桌上，蓝色双眸微微眯起，开门见山地问道：“是谁让你把我们引到意大利人的公司附近的呢？”

安德烈显然没有回答的打算，他把脸别到另一边，甚至翻了个白眼。

“让我猜猜，”维克托并不在意他的反应，拿起不远处的一把瑞士军刀，自顾自地把玩起来，“是栗色头发的那位，还是棕发的那位？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”安德烈的语气依旧十分恶劣，他紧紧盯着维克托，后者则无所谓地耸了耸肩，作势要去叫门外的保镖：“既然无法选择，那只能把她们都邀请来了呢。”

“等等！”他忽然提高了音量，维克托也停下动作，往安德烈的方向望去，青年左右犹豫了一阵，才压低声音说：“我知道你和胜生勇利的事情。”

维克托也是第一次遇到在这种情况下还想要跟自己谈条件的家伙，他忍不住被对方逗笑了，一时不知该骂对方愚蠢，还是称赞一句“初生牛犊不怕虎”。安德烈对维克托不以为然的反应感到不解，却又不得不硬着头皮往下继续：“如果我今天没从这里出去，我的朋友可是会公布这件事的。”

“所以呢？”维克托歪了歪头，安德烈那副难以置信的表情让他顿时心情大好。即便是自己和勇利之间的关系泄露了，维克托能有一百种方法能把消息掐死在流言的苗头上，自然也无法对他们造成任何的威胁。说实话，他可是恨不得向全世界宣告自己和勇利度过了一个如何如何美好的约会的。

他无视安德烈的叫喊，从那沓文件中抽出两页，一边缓慢而清晰地念着最上方的两个名字，一边把它们递给门口处的部下。在对方正要接过的时候，维克托却迅速地抽回了其中一张，带着胸有成竹的笑，走到了安德烈的面前。

“嘿，我可什么都没说！”他明显开始慌了，朝维克托不停地大吼起来，叫声却在看到那页资料时戛然而止，喉咙像是被什么堵住了似的，再也挤不出丝毫声音来。维克托用指尖点了点棕发女孩的照片，对安德烈说道：“游戏厅真是一个不错的地方，对吧？”

这位俄罗斯青年的气焰顿时消去了大半，安德烈沉默着低下头去，不自觉抿紧的嘴角和绞在一起的手指一丝不落地被维克托收在眼底，这让银发男人的笑容更灿烂了些：“说实话，我刚才并不肯定这个答案。”他故意在安德烈眼前晃了晃手中的薄纸，“谢谢。”

上次的那家游戏厅内聚集了一群常年混迹在附近的混混，无业游民以及逃课学生，空间狭小并且灯光昏暗，空气里满是尼古丁和汗臭混杂的味道，充斥着令人头疼的吵闹声。每个人只会专注于眼前的屏幕，顾着为胜利大声喝彩，或者是因失败而咒骂不已，根本不会有人注意到那对坐在偏僻处的普通情侣。在这种地方交换情报，还真能算得上是一个不错的选择，维克托想。

“操！”安德烈知道自己被人摆弄了一道，忍不住咬牙低骂。他终于意识到，在维克托面前的自己，还是过于稚嫩了。他根本不可能在这个男人面前耍任何花招，也没资格跟这个男人谈条件，他无力地垂下头来，看上去是愿意妥协了。

维克托把资料交给手下，吩咐了一番，重新坐回了桌子后，微笑地对安德烈说：“那我们继续吧，小伊万诺夫先生。”

 

自勇利见到亚历山大的那一刻起，就知道要从这个人口中套话绝不是什么容易的事。他和安德烈可谓截然相反，沉默寡言，表情变化极少，外表与勇利印象中那些常年漂于海上的船员形象大相径庭，气质也并不像是长居于贫民区内的人，分明有着另外一层身份。

但幸运的是，对于勇利来说，这种人正是他最擅长对付的。更何况，亚历山大的那些秘密，也并不是他今天审问的重点。

此时的亚历山大正无力地靠坐在椅上，身上各处都是长鞭所留下的伤口，衣服也早已破了无数个口子，看不出原有的模样。那些斑驳的血痕高高肿起，部分伤口甚至被长鞭上的倒钩而撕扯得血肉模糊，不停地渗出血来。它们虽然看起来颇为严重，但实际上全都巧妙地避开了亚历山大的要害，可是也足够让他受尽煎熬。每每当亚历山大以为自己将要昏过去时，下一波带着灼热感的疼痛便会适时到来，让他瞬间回到清醒的状态。长时间的折磨让他感到痛苦不堪，可那个如同恶魔一般的男人却依旧没有停下来的意思，势要在今天之内把想要的答案得到手。

也该是时候了，勇利想。他低头往腕表处望了一眼，动作之间不自觉地带起了长鞭，细小的窸窣声在安静的房间里显得十分清晰，勇利分明看到，亚历山大几乎在同时瑟缩了一下身体。

“还不打算开口吗？”勇利走到他的面前，弯下腰来说道，“你的另一位主人至今没有任何动静，你现在已经是一枚弃子了，比起奢望拯救自己的英雄，不如考虑一下怎样才能让结局没那么难看吧。”

好吧，也许还需要十分钟，勇利这么想着好吧，正准备再一次扬起长鞭时，这位俄罗斯男人终于愿意打破沉默，声音沙哑地说：“他们是俄罗斯人。”

“Good boy。”勇利用赞扬的语气说道，“继续。”

“跟踪你和尼基福罗夫的也是那群俄罗斯人……”亚历山大放弃了所谓的抵抗，几乎把一切都交代了，希望能借此留下自己的一条命，“……他们给了我一千万，让我把文件偷出来，我按他们说的做了。”

“谢谢你的配合，伊万诺夫先生。”勇利微笑着点了点头，把手上的记录重新扫了一遍，事先准备的问题几乎已经全部得到了答案，但是……勇利考虑再三，最终还是提出了另一个不在计划内的问题：“文件里写了什么？”

亚历山大脸色大变，他用力地摇了摇头，音量也不自觉地提高：“我不知道……”

“不，你曾经看过。”勇利肯定地打断了他，一份价值一千万的文件绝不会有那么简单，而亚历山大明显又是一个懂得给自己留下退路的人，他必定会记下文件内部分信息以作准备，可惜还没来得及派上用场，便落到了克里斯的手里。

“现在说谎可不是一个好的选择。”勇利谆谆善诱，而亚历山大却再次沉默下来，黑发青年靠着桌子一动不动的盯着亚历山大，他在这方面一向是一个有耐心的人。自己还有足够的时间和他耗，但是这家伙已经撑不了多久了。

正如勇利所料，精神高度紧绷的亚历山大已经接近崩溃的边缘，他不知道什么时候那根鞭子会再度落在自己身上，而生理上的疼痛也在不断地刺激着他。亚历山大知道自己无法继续坚持下去了，像泄了气一般塌下双肩，无力地回答：“是……”

他刚刚开口说出第一个单词，房门处便传来了三下有规律的敲门声，一位眼熟的银发男人随即闯入了他的视野，亚历山大很快便在记忆里搜索出他的身影，这是维克托•尼基福罗夫。

维克托的视线首先落在勇利手中的长鞭上，他挑了挑眉，表情显得有些微妙，但并没有说什么。他走到勇利身后，越过黑发青年的肩膀看向那份写得密密麻麻的记录：“怎么样？需要帮忙吗？”

“这方面我可是比你擅长的。”勇利为了避免多余的解释，并没有提起那个额外的问题。耳畔传来的低沉声线让他一下子绷紧了身体，下意识地转过头去躲开耳边那湿润温暖的气息，却不料自己的嘴唇差点碰上了维克托的脸颊，他愣了几秒，有些尴尬地继续往下说，“基本已经结束了。”

他们靠得太近了，从亚历山大那家伙的方向看过来，他和维克托现在的姿势恐怕不太妙。勇利明知这一点，但还是被维克托身上的香水味弄得心猿意马，甚至舍不得别开脸抑或做点什么拉开他们之间的距离，最后还是就着这个微妙的姿势开口：“你解决了？”

“是的，没有什么难度。”维克托得意洋洋地笑了起来，他朝勇利的方向又再贴近了些，故意凑到勇利的耳边，用极轻的声音说，“贝尼戴托家族想要邀请我们参加下个周末的舞会。”

“你确定是我们？”勇利皱起眉头，他和这群意大利人一向没有来往，在生意上合作和竞争的次数也寥寥无几，自己从未出席过他们的任何宴会，更不用说是被邀请了。

“是的，我和你。”维克托肯定地重复了一遍，正为勇利没有躲开自己而感到欣喜的他忍不住提出建议，“待会要一起选礼服吗？”

顺便再交换刚刚得到的情报，没有比这更好的提议了，维克托暗自想到。

“啊……嗯。”勇利往亚历山大的方向望了一眼，那家伙似乎终于因为撑不住而昏过去了，自己也一时找不出理由应付维克托，刚才的问题看来也只能这样不了了之。勇利很快便想通了这一点，随即点头应下邀请，向维克托微笑道，“反正我这边也结束了，那就一起选吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

他们颇有默契地把剩下的收尾工作通通扔给了他们的共同好友，无缘无故背上了一堆任务的瑞士男人像豌豆射手那般接连不断地抱怨了大半个小时。直到勇利忍不住坦白他和维克托接下来的去向，他才停下来，迅速地换上另一副面孔，用表情充分地表达出“我懂的”几个大字，仿佛刚才满脸受尽委屈的那个并不是自己一般，朝他们作出赶客的手势道：“行了，快选你们的礼服去吧姑娘们。”

勇利敢肯定，克里斯想的跟他们绝不会是同一回事，同样也不会是好事，他已经看到那家伙在朝维克托挤眉弄眼了。

“放心，我们不会把你的风头盖掉的，夫人。”维克托笑嘻嘻地道，拉起勇利往电梯口走去。

“噢放过我吧，我可不敢跟你抢。”克里斯满脸无奈地回答，毕竟，有谁能够在宴会上比维克托▪尼基弗罗夫还要耀眼呢？

不，也许还真有那么一个，可惜本人却丝毫没有意识到这一点。他望着维克托和勇利离开的背影，神情可惜地耸了耸肩，伸着懒腰往另一个方向走去。

和维克托一起选礼服其实算不上是一个好选择，勇利在坐上维克托的车后突然意识到这一点。他本就不是一个擅长选衣服的人，虽然衣柜当然有那么几件价值不菲的礼服，毕竟作为一整个组织的形象代表，总不可能穿着一套美津浓运动服去参加宴会【虽然勇利暗地里认为它们比燕尾服舒服多了】，但它们的存在主要还是归功于披集以及美奈子老师。不过说实话，那几套礼服也只能说是设计中规中矩，剪裁还算得上得体，纯粹是不会出错，同样也不会出彩的类型，和维克托的相比起来，它们只能说是再也普通不过了。

勇利叹了口气，暗自盘算该怎样才不让自己出丑，身旁的维克托翻着一本小册子，兴致勃勃地问道：“勇利喜欢怎么样的礼服？”

“啊，只要尺寸适合就可以了。”勇利试图在脑海里搜索一些形容词，但最终还是失败了，只能无力地补充道，“或许，还要稍微好看一点吧。”

维克托却不介意这几句无意义的答案，他笑了笑，望着车窗外低声嘟囔道：“勇利的要求真是容易满足呢。” 

他们最终停在一家装潢奢华的礼服店门口，橱窗处展示的几套礼服长裙设计极其精美，领口镶着光芒闪烁的水钻，裙摆绣着繁杂的图案，金线或银线交缠在一起，在坠地的布料上勾勒出一团又一团盛开的花簇。这确实很像是维克托会常来光顾的地方，勇利想。

维克托领着勇利熟稔地穿过摆放各样高定的区域，径直走到店铺的深处，对一旁的店员嘱咐了两句，便拉着勇利在长沙发上落座，一点也没有要去看不远处那堆西装礼服的意思。

那位店员很快便去而复返，她小心翼翼地捧着一个包装精美的巨大礼盒走到两人面前，维克托从那里面取出一套宝蓝色的西装礼服，一边轻呼 “amazing”，一边笑着在勇利身上比划起来：“这个颜色真是太适合勇利了。”他把礼服干脆地往黑发青年手中一塞，将勇利推进最近的试衣间，“快试一试吧 。”

这和他想象中的情况似乎不太一样。勇利满脸茫然地站在试衣间内，他感到有些异样，却说不清是从何而来。他低头打量着手中的礼服，它的款式十分特别，与自己那几套的设计大不相同，不知是出自哪位设计师之手。几枚切割成菱形的碎钻镶嵌在翻领的银边上，低调却又不失格调，与礼服的颜色极其相配，一切都显得恰到好处。然而，无论从哪方面看来，它都不像是维克托“随意”选出来的。

也许是他曾经在店里看到过这套礼服，现在刚好想起来了而已。勇利这么想着，正打算换上这套礼服，却忽然在袖口处摸到了一个微凸的图案。他翻过礼服右袖，一枚用银线绣成的子弹正躺在宝蓝色的布料上，它的身上缠绕着带刺的藤蔓，在末尾处吊着一个极小的“Y”，乍一看竟有几分眼熟。

不可能。这个念头在第一时间便蹦了出来，勇利来回摩挲着那个小巧精致的图案，除去最末的字母以外，它几乎和胜生家的家徽完全相同。

只有少数人知道他的家徽，它和utopia的标志根本没有相似的地方，但维克托绝不会是那些人其中的一个。那家伙已经把一切都忘了，怎么会记住一个落魄家族的标志？他可能只是从某些资料上偶然知道的，也可能不过是一场巧合……勇利忍不住为维克托编造了数个理由，好让这一切能够说得通。这个图案对他来说，代表的记忆实在太多了。勇利从没想到会在这儿见到它，这让他感到措手不及。

“勇利，好了吗？”维克托的声音从门外传来，“你感觉快要在试衣间里睡着了。”

“我没有！马上！”勇利飞快地反驳道，他又盯着袖口处的图案看了好一会，才开始匆匆忙忙地换上那套礼服。

好吧，就当一切都是巧合，他想。

 

当维克托第二次以为勇利在试衣间里睡着的时候，他终于直截了当地闯入了试衣间，被吓了一跳的勇利一脸不满地瞪着他：“嘿，作为一位绅士不是应该敲门吗？”

“我当然敲了。”维克托理直气壮地回答，靠在门边仔细地打量起黑发青年来。在维克托的印象里，勇利几乎从来没穿过这种颜色的衣服，但正如他所说的那样，这套礼服对勇利来说可是再适合不过了。宝蓝色把他的肤色衬得更白，银色的小马甲增添了几分俏皮感，修身的设计也完美地勾出了他的腰线，比起平日里的黑色西装来，这让勇利给人的距离感减去了不少。

勇利对这套礼服还是不太习惯，他不停地往镜子里的自己瞄去，想要确认这个模样的他看起来会不会很奇怪，可是担心维克托会看穿他心里的忐忑不安，只得假装自己是在认真地对付着手上的领带。但糟糕的是，在维克托的注视下，他根本打不好一个温莎结。

“勇利打领带的技术还是老样子呢。”维克托从勇利身后伸出手来，接过那两条被折磨了数分钟的带子，熟练地把它们绕在一起。

勇利的脸上闪过几丝尴尬，撇了撇嘴，硬着头皮反驳道：“我只是很少……打这种结。”

“下次可以选择你擅长的。”维克托对勇利的话不以为意，他很快便完成了一个好看的温莎结，顺势替勇利把领带的下方塞入礼服内，从他的腰处滑到礼服的下摆，在那片布料上轻轻地拍了拍，满意地道：“完美。”

他们突然不约而同地沉默下来，勇利的视线在镜框附近绕了好几圈，才重新落到镜子内，对上维克托的目光。而银发男人正把下巴放在他的肩上，冰蓝色的双眸一动不动地盯着他的脸，等待着勇利开口。后者叹了口气，开口问道：“你怎么会知道我的尺寸？”

勇利并不是傻子，从穿上这套礼服那一刻起，他就知道它分明是为了自己量身定做的，没有任何一处过宽或者过窄，种种细节也恰到好处地掩去了他的缺点。维克托的谎言彻底地被戳破了，没有人能够为别人一挑便挑中一套接近100%适合的衣服，他本就为了这套礼服而来。

“目测。”勇利用写满“不相信”的棕眸瞪了维克托一眼，他才无奈地耸了耸肩，老实地交代道，“虽然我是很想这么说，但是实际上，是从上次为你定做礼服的那位设计师手上拿到的。”

勇利在记忆里搜索了一番，皱着眉头说：“我记得他是一个非常难以相处的家伙。”

“是挺难相处的。”维克托得意地笑了笑，“所以费了好一番功夫。”

黑发青年抿紧嘴角，一时不知道该如何回答。他不否认，维克托确实给他带来了惊喜，但这份突如其来的过分好意同时也让他感到了慌张。在没有弄清楚维克托的真实想法之前，他害怕往前踏出任何一步，过多的幸福感总会让人感到担忧。勇利无法确定接受了维克托递来的糖果之后，自己是否能够接受鞭子们所造成的伤害。

“谢谢，不过……”勇利的声音因为心虚而逐渐低了下去，但他最终还是说道，“我不能收下这套礼服。”

“为什么？”维克托的笑意僵在嘴角，脸上露出了焦急的神色，“勇利不喜欢它吗？”

“不，我很喜欢，但是……”

“那为什么？”维克托紧皱眉头，双手在他身上比划着，“它非常适合你，不是吗？”

对，它不能更适合他了，它能让自己在舞会上比以前耀眼个好几倍，说不定能比维克托的光芒还盛，勇利想，但又有什么用呢？站在维克托身边的又不是自己，他们总得拥有各自的舞伴，让他穿着维克托送的礼服，站在舞池边上看维克托和别人跳完一曲华尔兹，那可真是不能更糟糕了。

“维克托，我们只是合作伙伴。”勇利试图说服维克托，却发现自己根本无法组织语言，只好直白地说，“我的意思是，你为什么给我送礼服？”

维克托似是被他的问题噎住了，他吞吞吐吐地回答：“你可以当作是上次那批货的赔礼。”

老天，那十件礼服也不够赔的。勇利暗自叹了口气，从镜子里盯着维克托说道：“你可从来没给我送过什么……赔礼。”

维克托不说话了，他垂着头，似乎想要把自己的表情彻底藏起来。说实话，他现在的心情已经可以称之为难过了。每一次他想要往勇利靠近一小步，对方却会飞快地往后退开一大步，重新缩回那座让他束手无策的坚固城堡里。他好不容易摆脱了“对手”这个身份的束缚，在经历了昨天的一切后，维克托自以为自己和勇利的关系已经大有缓和。但现下的情况却告诉维克托，所有都是他“自以为”而已，因沾沾自喜而走出的这一步却踩了个空。

他说不清究竟是哪里出了错，明明勇利和自己的短信交流已经不像以前那样生硬，明明他也开始习惯性接受自己的邀请，他还默许了昨天的约会，还和自己说了晚安，甚至，甚至还补发了那颗心……然而至此为止，他们之间还是合作伙伴而已。

这真是太让人沮丧了。但即便是维克托再想立马找出一包烟抽个昏天黑地，也不能在勇利面前失态。他硬生生地在嘴角挤出一丝微笑来，说道：“好吧，如果你不要想要的话，没关系的，把它装回去就好了。”

“我很抱歉，维克托？”勇利从未见过维克托这副模样，这让他吓了一跳。他伸出的手尚未碰到维克托的肩，却忽然被对方一把挥开，气氛一时间变得极度尴尬。看，就是这样，勇利一边缓缓收回自己的手，一边想，光是这样，就已经足够让他的心脏一阵酸胀刺痛了。

“抱歉勇利，我……”结果还是在勇利面前失控，他今天真是糟透了，维克托泄了气一般靠在墙上，他揉着额角，沉默着考虑了好一阵，最后还是像豁出去了似的对勇利坦白道，“事实上……事实上，我是想邀请你当我的舞伴。”

反正今天已经被拒绝了一回，不如干脆被拒绝到底。维克托闭起双眸，等待着意料之中的那个答案。

“好啊。”

“什么？”维克托难以置信地看着勇利，天知道，刚刚他已经在构思在舞会上邀请勇利的第十五种方法了，“我是说，想要邀请你当我的舞伴。”

他知道，他当然知道，维克托▪尼基弗罗夫正在邀请自己当他的舞伴，自己将会有足够的理由在舞会上一直赖在维克托的身边，而他在舞池里的时间也将会全部属于自己，这听起来像是在做梦一样。勇利好不容易把内心的震惊通通压了下去，略为紧张地咽了口唾沫，一字一句地重复了一遍：“我的答案是，好啊。”

 

直到舞会当天，勇利才完全看清维克托的那些小把戏，他怎么也没想到，这个男人的礼服竟和自己身上这件是同一个款式。

同一个款式这种说法还是太过简单了，实际上除了维克托的礼服是白色，银边变成了金边之外，它和勇利身上那件几乎没有什么不同，硬要说的话，也就只有袖口处图案的区别了。维克托的图案换到了左袖的内侧，金线绣出了两把相互交叉的手枪，带着绿叶的藤蔓优雅地缠绕在它们身上，枪管的中间托着一个小巧的“V”，显而易见的，这是尼基福罗夫家族的族徽。

有人会把族徽放在袖口内侧的吗？勇利靠在座位上暗自腹诽，视线倒是忍不住一次又一次地往维克托的方向飘去。这套礼服与维克托不能更相配了，他像一位风度翩翩的王子，耀眼得让人移不开目光。反观自己，勇利瞄了一眼自己身上的礼服，忽然想到，也许他不该说什么比维克托更引人注目的大话的，但他已经没有反悔的机会了，维克托显然也并没有打算给他这个机会，当勇利真正意识到他们这样大概能称之为是情侣装的时候，已经在去往贝尼戴托庄园的路上了。

贝尼戴托庄园位于郊外某座山的半山腰上，从城市一头的郊外去往另一头的郊外显然需要一段时间，因此当勇利和维克托到达目的地的时候，舞会已经开始了。

“会紧张吗？”在准备走进大厅的时候，维克托突然朝勇利打趣道。

“会，担心你待会踩到我的脚。”勇利笑着回答，率先跨入了人群熙攘的会场当中。

维克托▪尼基弗罗夫的到来总能引发这种社交场合的另一波高潮，从他们出现那一刻开始，会场的焦点便迅速且统一地聚集到维克托和勇利身上，名媛和商人们纷纷埋头讨论起来，关于维克托，以及那个气势完全不输于维克托的黑发青年。

这种大家族的宴会总会有那么一种邀请客人在一大块白布上签字的奇怪习惯，它从勇利小时候便已经存在，当年那些宴会的白布上想必还留着他稚嫩的笔迹，有不少还是跟在维克托旁边的。而在勇利未曾和维克托和解之前，每每遇到这种情况，他们的名字却变成了永远地占据着白布的两端，两人的部下或者追随者则围绕在四周，像是圈地盘一般把白布分裂成两半，尴尬又好笑。

“先生，您的笔。”勇利接过侍者递上的签字笔，在白布上寻找着合适的位置，他很快便捕捉到维克托的名字，龙飞凤舞的笔迹在中间占据了一大片空位。勇利往身后看了看，趁维克托不注意的一瞬，在它的旁边同样龙飞凤舞地签上了自己的名字。

和以前的舞会一样，维克托很快便被商人抑或同行们抓了个正着，内三圈外三圈地把他围了个水泄不通，而勇利则因为与贝尼戴托家族来往极少再加上故意隐藏身份这一点而逃过一劫。他知道会场内对自己好奇的人虽然数不胜数，但也始终没有一个人敢上前和他搭话。勇利百无聊赖地端着一杯香槟站在不远处，朝人群中央的维克托做了一个小小的鬼脸。在接收到维克托回复的无奈的笑后，勇利淡笑着抿了一口香槟，他已经很久没有感受过这种闲得要命的舞会了，这让他感到有些庆幸，却又有些说不出的失落，因为他也同样很久没有尝试过这种只有自己无人问津的宴会了。

“看看这群人都错过了谁。”一个带着可惜语气的陌生声音在勇利身后响起，他转过头，来人微笑着朝他举起了手中的酒杯，“感谢您接受邀请，欢迎，Utopia的胜生勇利先生。”


	14. Chapter 14

勇利转过身，来者约为三四十岁，带着一副温文尔雅的细框眼镜，虽有一张看起来颇为稳重的脸，却不知为何搭配着一套极其骚包的紫色西装和花哨领带（勇利觉得他和克里斯必定在穿着上能有不少共同话题）。他正端着一杯红酒，朝自己露出标准的社交笑容。

大卫•贝尼戴托，那位贝尼戴托族长的养子，勇利和他仅有过几面之缘。这家伙是在上流社会中颇负盛名的花花公子，无论是私人派对还是公开宴会，也总能看到他的身影，连勇利这种从来不热衷于社交的人也对他在这方面的名声有所耳闻。大卫虽然是交际一把好手，常年浪荡在外，但却从不滥交，为人极其绅士，可以说是泡妞和家族任务两不耽误。甚至因为他过于出色的表现，贝尼戴托老先生曾表示想要把他当作继承人培养，但不知为何，最近却又传出风声说，老先生忽然变了卦，说继承人另有人选。这个消息对于大卫来说可绝对称不上是什么好消息，但对于勇利这种局外的观众来说，就称得上是一场精彩大戏了。

这么说来，大卫是带着拉拢的目的来和自己主动搭话的，勇利暗自嘟囔，可惜的是，他并没有要趟这趟浑水的意思。他抱着打发时间的念头，朝大卫露出礼貌且疏离的微笑：“好久不见，贝尼戴托先生。”

“确实好久不见了，我记得上次见面还是在半年前，米勒夫人的生日宴上呢。”大卫说道，“曾经听说胜生先生很少愿意出席这种宴会，这一次实在是我们的荣幸。”

“以前没能出席才是我的遗憾。”勇利带着歉意笑了笑，“只是没想到老先生亲自发来了邀请，真是让我受宠若惊。”

事实上，并非是勇利不愿意参加各种各样的宴会，即便是他再不喜欢，适当的社交对作为首领的他来说是必须的。但在他和维克托冰释前嫌之前，只要他们同时出现在同一个会场内，那股不自觉形成的针锋相对气氛将会从开场持续到结束为止，把宴会弄得一团糟。久而久之，大部分人也学聪明了，除非是迫不得已的大型宴会，否则大多数时候都会选择只邀请他和维克托的其中一位，而有些不想站队的人，甚至干脆放弃邀请，稍后再亲自上门道歉。不过现在，众位东道主已经是没有这份顾忌了。 

“看来还是老先生的面子有用。”大卫笑容可掬地打趣道，自然地挑起了另一个话题：“您今天这套礼服非常特别，是在哪里定做的？”

这问题一时让勇利感到措手不及，连忙在脑海中搜索起来，谢天谢地，他还记得那家礼服店的名字。

“原来是那位设计师的作品，难怪……”大卫一脸恍然大悟，他举起红酒杯往不远处指了指，“说起来，尼基福罗夫先生的礼服和胜生先生这套很像呢。“

这位贝尼戴托先生的眼睛真是该死的尖，感觉被人看穿了秘密的勇利脸上火辣辣的，但无论如何，大卫和他还没熟悉到足够让自己把舞伴一事告知的地步。他尴尬地摸了摸鼻尖，装作若无其事的模样说道：“也许只是巧合吧，撞礼服总是常见的事情。”

“也对。”大卫点了点头表示理解，感叹道，“你和尼基福罗夫先生现在看起来感觉不错呢。”

勇利不由得愣了愣，这是他第一次从陌生人口中听见“你和维克托关系不错”这样的话，虽然它大概只不过是大卫的随口一说，但却真切地在提醒着勇利，他和维克托之间的变化，在别人眼中的他们已经可以不再是势不两立的状态，甚至能被评价上一句“关系不错”。这就像，这就像是把自己和维克托放在了同一边一样，勇利说不出内心那种感觉，激动和喜悦胡乱地混杂在一起，又掺进了一些酸涩，像是被摇晃过后不断往外冒着泡泡的、又酸又甜的弹珠汽水，意外地，他觉得这比作为维克托的对立面被人提起的感觉好多了。

“毕竟是合作伙伴。”

“早知道用一批货就能换来维克托•尼基福罗夫的支持，”大卫开玩笑般说道，“以前也就不需要浪费那么多货物了，不是吗？”

这样的玩笑话却是显得有些不合时宜了，勇利半眯着双眸在心底盘算了一番，缓缓抿了一口香槟，微笑道：“也不一定，毕竟人是会变的，对吧？”

勇利的暗讽十分明显，大卫的笑容立马僵在了脸上。不好对勇利发作的他只能轻咳两声，举起酒杯来掩饰自己的尴尬。一本满足地把对方的窘迫模样彻底收入眼底后，勇利便装作什么也不知道，迅速地移开了目光，直到听见大卫再度开口：“您说的也有道理，谁能料到未来会和对手成为伙伴呢。”他似是忽然想到了什么，话锋一转，满脸疑惑地问道，“不过，尼基福罗夫先生不是已经找到那批货物了吗？”

“什么？”勇利下意识地皱起眉头，自从和维克托合作以来，无论是怎么样的情报，他总会第一时间告诉自己，当然自己也是这么做的，可勇利从来没有听说过这方面的消息。

“抱歉抱歉，是我莽撞了，只是一些从他人口中听来的小道消息罢了，您不必放在心上。”大卫满脸歉意地摆了摆手，低声嘟囔道，“都怪那个该死的格……”

勇利从大卫模糊的自言自语中捕捉到了一个熟悉的名字，但他并不能完全确认是那个人，这个地方的姓氏或者名字相同的人实在是太多了，更何况，他也无法完全排除自己听错的可能性。黑发青年并没有把大卫的话放在心上，干脆地将它当作一次愚蠢且过时的挑拨离间，比起一个仅仅寒暄了不过十几分钟的陌生人来说，相信维克托是毋庸置疑的选择。他随意地回应了几个无意义的音节，重新在会场里搜索起维克托的身影来。俄罗斯青年还站在原处，围在那附近的人群已经散去了大半，频频朝这头看来的他终于应付完最后一位商人，而恰在他打算往勇利走来时，一位穿着白色长礼服裙的漂亮女孩却忽然走上前来，把维克托截了个正着。

“这丫头可真是……”看到这一幕的大卫忍不住说道，虽然表面上是责怪，但语气透露的却是满满的宠溺。“那是我的妹妹，茱莉娅。” 大卫无奈地笑着向勇利道，“她从十六岁开始便十分崇拜尼基福罗夫先生，在宴会开始前，还因为想要和他说话而紧张得不行呢。“

勇利顺着大卫所指，望向正在和维克托交谈的茱莉娅。她拥有一头耀眼而美丽的金发，柔软的发丝倾泻在她的肩头，像是一匹金色绸缎。她身上的礼服想必也是出自知名设计师之手，略长的裙摆铺散在脚边，几朵白玫瑰恰到好处地点缀在她的一侧腰间，裙摆和双袖处围绕着备受姑娘们追捧的精致蕾丝，用金线绣着玫瑰图案的白纱从她的臂间垂落。茱莉娅就如她的名字里的含义一样，可爱且落落大方，像是一位从小便受到众人艳羡的高贵公主。大概是因为激动和紧张，她背在身后的双手绞得紧紧的，双颊也透着微红，不难看出，这一次搭话需要这位年轻姑娘付出多大的勇气。

这真像十岁那年的自己，勇利忍不住想到，他可不敢说自己能比茱莉娅好上多少，第一次和维克托说上话的他想必也是这副模样，甚至看上去还更蠢一些。勇利不知道是否该庆幸，自己遇上的是少年时代的维克托，这让他有机会见证维克托的一部分成长，他们还有机会占据对方为数不多的、还能称得上是天真的那段时间。但也许该庆幸的是茱莉娅，现在的维克托已经被时光从一块原石雕琢成圆润剔透的翡翠，他熟知如何应对自己的仰慕者，而不再是那位会一声不响地把信者抛下的神明。

“她很耀眼，对吧？”大卫自顾自往下说道，自豪几乎要从语气里满溢出来，可以看得出这位贝尼戴托家的千金是受到何等的宠爱，“我一早就跟茱莉娅说过，尼基福罗夫先生肯定会愿意和她共舞一曲的。”

什么？谁？愿意什么？等等，他才是维克托的舞伴，不是吗？勇利忽然觉得喉咙干涩，他咽了口唾沫，问道：“不过，听说尼基福罗夫已经有舞伴了。“

“噢，换舞伴算得上是舞会的惯例了吧？”大卫耸了耸肩，“确实有些人也会选择固定舞伴，但我不认为尼基福罗夫先生会这么做，想要和他跳舞的女孩都要排起长队来了。” 

大卫的话在他的脑海里一遍又一遍地回放起来，勇利神情怔愣地看着维克托，他的嘴角正挂着和煦的笑，绅士而稳重地回答着茱莉娅。勇利不知道他们在聊着什么，但他们看起来交谈甚欢。

是的，他竟然忘了，交换舞伴在这样的社交舞会上是一件极其稀松平常的事情。勇利的指尖逐渐变得冰凉，他几乎要拿不稳手中的酒杯。是他忘记了，自己本就不可能占据维克托的所有时间，由贝尼戴托这样的大家族举办的舞会，有谁会舍弃和各位千金以及夫人们打好关系的大好机会，而把时间浪费在他身上？

这不能怪维克托，也许他的本意就只是想邀请自己跳一曲。勇利低着头自嘲般笑了笑，都怪他太过贪婪，把维克托的话给彻底误解了。这没什么好难受的，胜生勇利，他对自己说，维克托今天的第一首曲子还是你的，这不是已经足够让人高兴了吗？

会场一角的乐队奏响几组优雅的和弦，预示着舞会的高潮即将来临，人们纷纷挽着自己的舞伴往舞池移去，大卫也打算结束这段无意义的寒暄，朝勇利微微欠身：“看来跳舞的时间到了，希望您能有一个愉快的夜晚，胜生先生。”

“谢谢，贝尼戴托先生。”勇利硬挤出一个笑容来，目送大卫融进舞池内的人群当中。他的目光再次落到维克托身上，那一头的对话似乎也接近了尾声，俄罗斯男人微笑着对茱莉娅说了几个单词，后者很快便带着让勇利不解的沮丧表情转身离开。维克托一脸无辜地站在原地眨了眨眼，随后转身快步朝勇利走来。

好吧，勇利深呼吸了一口气，他该去领属于自己的那首舞曲了。

 

毫无疑问地，从他们跨入舞池内，维克托自然无比地把手搭在他的腰间的时候开始，这对微妙的组合迅速地成为了整个舞池的焦点，几乎每个人的目光都会在他们身上停留几秒，有些充满了好奇与探究，有些是惊讶与难以置信，而有些则分明写着“看好戏”几个大字。

这并没有让维克托和勇利——最起码是勇利自己——感到尴尬，相反的，对于勇利来说，在众人面前霸占维克托可是一种难得的经历。也许是因为在整个会场的注视下聊天并不是一件愉快的事，他和维克托双双沉默了好一阵。勇利最终还是决定由自己先挑起一个话题，他想要尽可能地享受这首舞曲，毕竟他仅仅只有这一首舞曲的时间了。

“我还以为你会答应贝尼戴托小姐呢。”勇利压低了声音说道，他有些不太愿意提起这件事，但他和维克托也安静地有些诡异了。

“你听见了？她们似乎总觉得第一支舞有些什么特殊含义，虽然我承认那有点不太绅士，”维克托的语气倒听不出什么歉意，他的脚尖往后退了一步，然后搂着勇利优雅地转了半个圈，“但我已经邀请勇利了呀。”

果然，他只是邀请自己跳第一支舞罢了。维克托的每一个单词都在勇利耳畔重重敲击着，他感觉自己的心脏似乎正在不断地下坠，它像掉进了冰窟里，找不到落脚点，被刺骨的冷水严密无缝地包围起来，先是一阵又一阵的刺痛，很快，便会变得麻木了。

勇利有些后悔提起那个话题，他抿着嘴角，低头紧盯自己和维克托相继移动的脚尖，他不想去抬头看维克托的脸，那总是很容易让自己失控，勇利可不想在这种舞会上丢脸。直到他数到他们转了第四圈后，勇利头顶上传来了维克托的声音：“勇利，为什么还要盯着脚尖呢？”

勇利顿了半晌，才挤出一句：“我只是担心你跳得比较糟糕，会踩到我的脚。”

“可是光看着脚尖可是挑不出错来哦，胜生老师。”

这个熟悉的称呼让勇利不由得愣了愣。很少人会知道，维克托的社交舞其实几乎能说是勇利教的。虽然这么说还是有些不准确，但勇利因为在舞蹈方面意外地比维克托胜了不止一筹，给维克托的社交舞课程出了不少力，以至于很长一段时间以内，维克托总会开玩笑地把勇利叫做老师。

也许是又一个巧合，勇利忽略心底那几分不确定，闭着双眼说服自己，就像是维克托上次在礼服店里取笑自己打领带一样，一个充满了巧合的调侃。他甚至已经能想象到，维克托的嘴角此刻挂着如何的促狭笑意。

“好吧，你说得也对。”勇利自暴自弃地咬了咬牙，猛地抬起头来，却毫无防备地撞进了一片温暖的蔚蓝海洋当中。

维克托正注视着他，那双冰蓝色的眼睛像是要把他吸进去一样，让勇利的心脏不由得猛地一紧。他的眼神过于温柔了，它像是海浪一样铺天盖地地朝勇利扑来，势要把他完全地包裹在里面，让他窒息，让他忘记一切，心甘情愿地沉醉其中，给他制造一种完美的错觉：维克托正爱着自己。

他为什么无法拥有这个人呢？这个念头把勇利吓了一跳，但还是疯狂地从他的心底冒出，迅速的充斥他的整个心脏。就在他不知所措，慌乱不堪的时候，披集的那句话忽然浮现在他的脑海里：勇利，让规则适应你。

他完全可以在这首曲子结束之后，再邀请维克托跳一首，再接着一首，直到最后一支舞。假如维克托拒绝……自己总有办法应付他的拒绝的，不是吗？

勇利暗自打着自己的小算盘，他心里那瓶汽水正不安分的晃动着，等待着某个时刻冲出盖子，然后把他和维克托一块彻底淹没。

就在这一刻即将到来之际，乐曲结束了最后一个音符。

他们停下来了。维克托和勇利靠得极近，甚至能感受到对方呼出的气息，鼻尖相碰，几乎要吻到一起去。没有任何一方先开口，他们就保持着这个姿势，不知道过了多久，直到下一首乐曲响起，四周的客人们又纷纷起舞，没有人再把目光停留在他们身上的时候，出乎意料地，维克托首先打破沉默，开口提出了另一份邀请：“我想，二楼应该有休息室。”

“我也这么认为。”勇利回答。

下一秒，他们便迅速地穿过四周正沉浸于华尔兹中的人群，悄无声息地离开了舞池。


	15. Chapter 15

所幸的是，要在舞会的高潮时分找到一间空的休息室，并不算是一件难事。在厚重的木门把楼下传来的圆舞曲彻底隔绝的瞬间，沉默了一路的维克托便猛地将勇利压在了休息室的门上。

他的吻像狂风暴雨般朝黑发青年袭来，略为粗暴的动作中不知为何带着惩罚的意味，维克托用力地啃咬着勇利的唇瓣，用牙齿把两片粉色软肉蹂躏至红肿。勇利从唇齿间尝到淡淡铁锈味，他有些不满地轻哼了几声，但这些抗议却通通被维克托结结实实地堵在了喉咙里，听上去像是小奶狗的呜咽。

那双冰蓝色的眼眸微微眯起，紧紧盯着勇利的脸，眼神似是想要把对方拆吃入腹。勇利在接吻的时候总是会闭起眼睛，这个小习惯让维克托更是变得肆无忌惮起来，目光来回地扫视着勇利的脸，贪婪地把他的一切表情都收入眼底，即使是维克托早就对勇利的小动作烂熟于心了——比如用舌尖勇利口腔内那几处敏感点，他的身体便会因自己的动作而颤抖起来；又比如，当他因为这个过长的吻感到呼吸困难时，那双可爱的眉毛就会微微皱起；再比如，在勇利想要更多的时候——就像现在——他并不会明确地说出口，但勇利的表情却会不自觉地带上了诱惑的味道，一刻不停地向维克托传递着信号，他想要更深的吻，甚至是比一个吻更多。

几乎是每一次，维克托都想要把露出这副模样的勇利藏起来。准确来说，无论在什么时候，他都想要把黑发青年藏到某个只有自己知道的地方去，只要这样，就不会再有用那种令自己不舒服的眼神盯着他的宝物，勇利的笑容也不会再落到其他人身上。这个想法如同一只被囚于维克托的心底的猛兽，越发疯狂地撞击着牢笼，在今天见到勇利的刹那，几乎要破笼而出。

勇利总是在无意之间流露着自己的魅力，可他却对自己的耀眼之处丝毫没有察觉，这让维克托不由得感到无力又烦躁。在半个小时之前的舞会上，他已经数不清是第几回看到那些姑娘们把目光锁到勇利身上了，她们聚在一起小声地讨论着黑发青年，时而脸颊微红地掩嘴笑了起来。在自己走向勇利之前，甚至有其中几位正准备往这边走来，似是想要向他发出共舞的邀请。噢，还有那位大卫•贝尼戴托，维克托皱起眉头，难道贝尼戴托家族忽然想要给勇利伸出合作的橄榄枝？

他们稍微分开了些，给对方留下喘息的时间，维克托却趁着这个空隙一把搂住勇利的腰，顺势把膝盖顶入他的双腿之间。不知是有意还是无意，这个姿势恰好让维克托的大腿与勇利某个部位紧贴在一起，即便是隔着几层布料，维克托也能清晰地感受到那儿传来的炽热温度。

勇利是在忍耐吗？自以为看穿了什么小秘密的维克托一时心情大好，全然忘记现在的自己勇利可谓半斤八两，他像是受到莫大的鼓舞一般，再度吻上了勇利。湿滑的舌不由分说地掠夺着黑发青年口腔里的氧气，维克托用舌尖充满挑逗地扫过内侧柔软的粘膜和敏感的上颚，再狠狠舔过牙背，和勇利的舌灵活地纠缠在一起，晶莹的唾液从他们的嘴角溢出，沿着下巴滴落到前襟，把干净的衬衫弄得一塌糊涂。

不知过了多久，他们才带着喘息放过对方的嘴唇，唇瓣间的几根银丝也无意地被拉断。维克托的攻击开始转向其他地方，他把接连不断的碎吻落在黑发青年的脸颊上，随后缓缓地往下移，在勇利的下巴处印上一个湿漉漉的牙印，他仔细地舔舐着颈部那片细腻的皮肤，在上面留下不少记号，最后才一口咬上勇利的喉结，极其色情地舔咬起来。

“维克托，我明天要开会。”勇利对那些密密麻麻的咬痕低声发出了抗议，喉结处也随之微微颤动起来，而那位在他身上创造了不少痕迹的俄罗斯青年，却只是模糊地回应了一两个音节，几乎把全部注意力都放在了勇利的礼服上。要知道，他对这一刻可以说是期待已久。亲手为从勇利脱下自己送的礼服，这可以在“最能让维克托兴奋的事”这一榜单里排到Top5的位置了。

他轻轻勾开宝蓝色礼服的最后一颗扣子，轻而易举地便把它从勇利身上剥下，他的指尖在黑色衬衫上打着圈缓缓划动着，很快便找到了勇利胸前最为敏感的两点。他故意用指腹按揉着其中一边，那颗小小的肉粒在维克托的玩弄下迅速变得坚硬起来，顶起了一小片布料。维克托显然并不满足于此，他微微弯下腰，伸出舌尖在勇利的乳尖上轻轻碰了碰，随后干脆地将它完全地含入口中，隔着薄薄的衬衫吮吸起来。

接二连三的酥麻感让勇利感到脑海一片空白，呼吸也开始急促起来。他没空再去纠结明天的自己是否还能穿西装了，他的手指正情不自禁地穿插在维克托的发间，有一下没一下地磨蹭着那几缕柔软的银色发丝。即便是隔着衬衫，维克托口腔的热度也还是如此清晰，那个俄罗斯人正用舌头一遍又一遍地戳弄着自己的乳尖，用力而快速地来回舔过那颗红肿的肉粒，他甚至会用牙齿咬住它，往外轻扯。衬衫的那一片也因为维克托而变得湿漉漉的，颜色也深了一号，紧紧地贴在勇利的胸前，把已然挺立的乳头完全地勾勒出来。准备把目标转向另外一边的维克托退开些许，恰好把这一幕看在眼底，他舔了舔唇，弯着嘴角在那颗红肿的肉粒上咬了一口。

“嘿，维克托！”胸口处传来的疼痛让勇利轻呼了一声，他的声音因情欲而有些不稳，气势却是不比往常弱。“你都从马卡钦身上学了些什么？”勇利记得这是维克托家那只贵宾犬的名字，虽然自己已经有很长一段时间没见过她了。

维克托因这莫名其妙的问题愣了愣，语气里随即带上了满满的调侃：“噢，可别冤枉她。”

“我身上都是你的记号了。” 勇利皱着眉说道，以往为了隐瞒他们之间的关系，维克托很少会把吻痕留在容易外露的地方，但今晚连前戏还没结束，他在自己身上留下的牙印却快要数不清了。虽然勇利承认，维克托这种宣誓主权一般的做法让他感到了愉悦，但正如他刚才所说，自己总不能带着这密密麻麻的痕迹去开会吧？

“不对哦，勇利。”维克托蹲下身子，熟练地扯开勇利的皮带，勾住内裤边缘轻轻往外一带，那高高挺立的性器迫不及待地从狭小的布料中弹出，滚烫的柱身恰好拍上了维克托的脸颊。银发青年自然无比地用手指圈住勇利的阴茎，舌头在殷红色的肉伞上打了个圈，在不断溢出透明液体的性器前端落下一个吻，笑眯眯地朝勇利说道：“这里不是还没有吗？”

 

老天，维克托在为自己口交。

勇利确认了眼前这一切都是真实的之后，不由得呼吸一窒。自他和维克托成为床伴以来，他们几乎没有为对方口交过，勇利之所以用的是“几乎”这个词，不过是因为他无法确定在半醉的那几次自己或者维克托曾经这么做过【虽然勇利觉得假如自己真的错过的话，那可真够令人沮丧的】。但现在——他们分明都是清醒的时候——维克托正蹲在他的面前，认真地吞吐着他的性器。

感官上的冲击交织在一起，把勇利撞得头晕目眩，它甚至是避无可避的，只要勇利一闭上眼睛，维克托的模样便随即出现在他的脑海里，被人圈在指间的部位也因为离开视觉而变得更加敏感。灭顶的快感一波接一波地往上涌来，似是有电流窜至四肢百骸，站不稳的他只能无力地靠在门上。他的额头渗出了汗珠，双颊也烧得通红，勇利想要控制那些将要溢出喉咙的呻吟，维克托却看穿了他的意图，用空闲的左手紧紧地扣住了他的手腕。

银发青年又一次把勇利的性器含入口中，他几乎完全吞下去了，深到一个令勇利难以置信的地方，让他差点马上就要缴械投降。勇利没想到维克托会做到这个地步，他试图猜测其中的理由，但依旧失败告终，这个俄罗斯人已经让他彻底无法思考了。

勇利不得不承认，即便这让他感到有些不舒服，维克托的技术很好。他的口中极其温暖，灵活的舌总能准确地找到他的敏感点，他会用舌尖扫过冠状沟和铃口，把柱身铺上一层晶莹的水光，甚至连最下方的敏感部位也照顾得齐全，让勇利几欲疯狂。勇利也逐渐学会放弃挣扎，选择把主导权完全地交到了维克托的手里。

维克托再一次用唇舌抚慰起了勇利的性器前端，而这一次，黑发青年最终还是没能忍住，在对方吮吸着那个小口的时候射了出来。令双方都没想到的是，勇利恰好射在了维克托的脸上。

Fuck！他竟然射在了维克托的脸上！他该道歉？还是怎么办？要不要给维克托口交一次？勇利不知所措地愣在原地，平日里面对属下时的那些冷静镇定通通被他扔到了脑后，大脑也已经接近死机状态，只能瞪大双眼，一动不动地看着眼前的银发青年。后者的脸颊和嘴角都挂着白色浊液，连银色发丝上也不可避免的沾上了一些，他看起来只是有些惊讶，很快便又弯起嘴角，用指腹沾了些许白浊，蹭到了还在发愣的勇利唇上，随后吻上了那双红肿的唇瓣。

略微腥咸的味道在舌尖蔓延开来，他们在唇舌交缠之间把维克托嘴角的那点白色浊液给舔了个干净。直到两人气喘吁吁地分开的时候，勇利才彻底回过神来，而维克托也早已擦去了脸上的浊液，正嘴角带笑地抵着勇利的额头问道：“怎么样，勇利？”勇利装作不介意地“嗯”了一声，而在得到肯定的答案后的维克托像是松了一大口气，靠在勇利的肩上低声嘟囔，“毕竟是第一次……”

尚在疑惑为何身经百战的维克托会问出这种问题来的胜生勇利先生差一点就要进入第二回死机状态了。噢老天，这是维克托第一次为别人口交，而对象是自己？自己竟然还射在他的脸上。胜生勇利，你可真是厉害极了，他对自己带着讽刺的语气这么说道。

勇利咽了口唾沫，他在短短时间里受到的冲击已经足够多了，有什么一点一点地填满了他的心脏，他说不上来那是什么，但他知道它即将要满溢而出。他想和眼前这个俄罗斯男人做爱，勇利的脑海里很快便只剩下这个念头。 

他们很快便相拥着倒到双人床上了，身上的礼服也通通在这段不长的路上被脱去，随意地扔在地毯上，没有人再去在意它们是不是一套花了大价钱定做的情侣装。维克托和勇利一丝不挂地纠缠在一起，身体紧紧相贴，包括那两处几乎同样滚烫坚硬的部位。勇利不知道什么时候把腿绕到维克托的腰上，用湿漉漉的臀缝磨蹭着对方挺立的性器。没有比这更明显的暗示了，维克托心神领会地在勇利的脸颊上落下一吻，撑起身子来在一旁的床头柜内翻找起来。

“没有安全套？”维克托的嘟囔从耳边传来，勇利甚至能感受到那阵喷洒在耳畔的温暖气息，让他更加口干舌燥。维克托又翻找了一遍，显然还是无果：“好吧，我记得外套里……”

什么该死的安全套。勇利一把拉住想要起身的银发青年，猛地翻身坐到他的身上，一边像刚才那样来回磨蹭着维克托粗长的阴茎，一边握起维克托的手，张开唇瓣把那两根手指含在嘴里，柔软的舌模仿着口交的动作舔舐着他的食指，语气里充满了挑衅：“不想射在里面吗，尼基福罗夫先生？”

“是勇利想让我射在里面吧。”维克托眯起双眸，从勇利口中抽出手指，顺着对方的背往股沟划去，沾满了晶莹水光的手指把紧实的臀瓣撑开些许，食指借着唾液和前列腺液的润滑，往紧致的甬道里挤进了一个指节，小心翼翼地抽插起来。

维克托对勇利的身体可以说的极其熟悉，不过一阵，他便找到了那个足以让黑发青年疯狂的敏感点，在前列腺上换着花样的按揉与摩擦让勇利无力再和维克托争辩，只能靠在他的怀里，发出诱人的呻吟。

维克托从逐渐变得柔软湿滑的甬道中抽出手指，已经硬得发疼的粗长性器迫不及待地拍在勇利的臀缝，他故意缓慢地往下蹭着，直到滚烫的性器前端顶上了某处凹陷，已然红肿的穴口正一张一合地邀请着他，炽热的甬道正迫切地期待着被自己侵占。维克托扣紧勇利的腰，凑到青年的耳边，咬住泛着深粉的耳垂，牙齿在那片嫩肉上轻轻地摩擦起来。

“那我就不客气了，勇利。”他一边含糊地说着，一边猛地往上一顶，冲进了早已做好准备的甬道当中。

 

勇利被压在化妆台前，这些原本为了提供给名媛淑女们补妆的巨大镜子，此时正清晰地映着他那张写满了欲望的脸。勇利几乎要碰到镜子了，他的眼角被情欲烧得通红，生理性泪水无法抑制地溢出，下巴和脸颊都是湿漉漉的。随着银发青年顶撞的节奏晃动着，无意识地张开双唇，急促的喘息与高亢的呻吟混杂在一起，充斥了整个房间。

“只要对着镜子做爱，勇利就会更兴奋呢。”维克托吮咬着勇利的颈侧，用牙齿和舌在细腻的皮肤上留下一个个深浅不一的吻痕，一边低声说道，“上次也是这样，对吧？”

“呜……维克托，慢……哈啊，慢一点……”勇利根本无法把一句话说完整，无力地半趴在化妆镜前，带着哭腔呜咽着。维克托总是知道如何让他失去理智，每一次抽插都能恰好擦过他的敏感点，往最深处撞去，一次次地把勇利干得失了神。事实上，勇利早就被操射了一遍，干涸的精液和新溢出的前列腺液胡乱地沾在他的腹部上，显得极其淫靡。而维克托并没有任何要放过他的意思。

“不。”俄罗斯青年干脆地拒绝，反倒加快了顶撞的速度，肉体相撞的声音响亮得令人羞耻不已，勇利的臀瓣被拍打得一片通红，两人相连处的水声啧啧作响。被操至红肿而泛起深粉色的小穴被粗长性器撑得到了极限，上一次被射在勇利体内的精液被维克托的性器带出，与些许淫液交混在一起，在进出之间被打成了白沫，而更多的则顺着勇利的股缝流下大腿，这片风景足以让维克托失去所有理智。

“维克托……啊，嗯啊……维，维克托……”

勇利望着镜子里的银发青年，断断续续地喊着他的名字。维克托正垂着眸，认真地咬住勇利肩上那一寸皮肤，温暖的舌在皮肤上来回扫动，直至把它摩擦至红肿为止。勇利能清楚地看到他的汗水从额间滑落到鬓边，再到下巴，最后刚好滴落在自己的肩上，显得莫名的色情。

维克托的刘海也铺在自己的皮肤上，有些凉凉的，同时也带来了几分痒意，像是一根羽毛，在他的心尖上不停地扫动。勇利已经无法控制心里那杯满溢出来的玩意儿了，那些一直令勇利感到疑惑和微妙的感觉争前恐后地涌出来，把他彻底地淹没。他不记得自己原本把它称为什么，柠檬汽水、蜜柚茶还是苦瓜汁，但现在都不重要，它已经有自己的新名字了。

在勇利未曾察觉的时候，他对维克托的喜欢便已经开始疯长，直到远远地超过了限度，它们肆意地堆叠在一起，变成了爱。

他看着镜子里的维克托，对方也正回望着自己，嘴角似乎还挂着温柔的笑。勇利终于忍不住了，他用被撞得支离破碎的声音问道：“维克托，你……喜欢和我做爱吗？”

“当然。”维克托回答得迅速且干脆，一把抱紧了勇利的腰，他快要到极限了。

“……那我的身体呢？”

“当然。”维克托敏锐地感到有些异样，但还是给出了与刚刚一模一样的回答。

那我呢？

勇利翻过身来，与维克托的蓝眸对视着，但他看不出任何答案。银发青年又一次重重地撞进勇利体内最深的地方，俯身熟练地用吻堵住勇利即将脱口而出的尖叫，两人的身体微微颤抖着，几乎在同时射了出来。他们喘息着，大汗淋漓地靠在一起，维克托在勇利的额间印下一个轻柔的吻，用俄语低声地说了一句什么，勇利没能听清，当然，他也听不懂。

他们就这样相拥着重新倒在双人床上，四肢亲密地交缠在一起，没有人提出想要先离开去洗个澡或者回到舞会上去，他们就这么安静地躺着，直到勇利开口打破沉默：“记得上次提到过的那家日式餐厅吗？”

“嗯……吃猪排饭那一家？”维克托换了个姿势，等待着勇利的下文。

“我突然想吃猪排饭了。”勇利看向维克托，有些紧张地说道，“如果你愿意的话，一起去试试？”


	16. Chapter 16

勇利口中的那家餐厅，事实上是一家温泉馆，不，也许称为温泉山庄更为恰当。

它虽然坐落于郊外，但距离城市并不远，因此客人络绎不绝，其中绝大部分还是身份不菲的上流人士。从大门处来来往往的豪车可以看得出来，它在那些名流中早已享有盛名。这家温泉山庄装修精致，从外到内都保留了原汁原味的日式风格，在静谧的郊外显得更为安静幽雅，确实是一处适合让那些抱着种种压力烦恼的各界高层以及经历好几场疯狂派对的绅士千金们好好放松一番的地方。

“乌……托邦？”维克托用生硬的音调一个接一个地念出了牌匾上的字，随后意味深长地笑着往勇利望去。虽然招牌上用的是日语，但维克托对它一点也不陌生。它和勇利之间的关系可谓是一目了然，更何况，当年胜生家最大的产业便就是“胜生乌托邦”。维克托已经数不清自己曾经跟着勇利光顾过多少次他家的温泉馆，只是没想到，多年之后重新把他带到这儿来的，依旧还是勇利。

自己和这家温泉馆的关系被维克托一眼识破，未免让勇利感到有些窘迫，毕竟对于他来说，就算认为自己家的猪排饭是世界上最美味的食物也是很正常的事情。但为了不令对方误会，他只好硬着头皮解释道：“这里的猪排饭确实很好吃……”他往四周看了几眼，用轻松的语气试图把话题岔开，“既然来了，不如也享受一下温泉吧？”

“噢……温泉，OK的哦。”维克托的眼神里写满了调侃，意识到自己刚刚似乎说了什么不对的勇利脸颊刷地浮上一层薄红，他秉着说多错多的原则，连忙撂下一句“等我一会”，便快步往前台的方向走去。

二话不说就被扔在原地的维克托愣了愣，顿时因勇利的反应心情大好。就在他打算跟上对方的时候，却不知从哪儿窜出了一只小巧可爱的贵宾犬，围着维克托的脚边活泼地转了几圈，最后用爪子扒住维克托的裤脚，朝他吐着舌头，呜呜地叫了起来。“哇哦，迷路的小家伙吗？”维克托一时失笑，蹲下身小心翼翼地把它抱了起来。

“小维，别跑太快了——嗯？”维克托转过身，恰好赶到的胜生真利先是为他怀里的贵宾松了口气，而后略带惊讶地道，“维克托？我还是第一次看到你来这儿。”

“好久不见，真利姐。”维克托打过招呼，想要把小家伙还给真利，却不料它紧紧地扒拉着自己的衣服，在他的怀里拱来拱去，真利见状倒也无所谓地摆了摆手：“他很喜欢你，不介意的话让他再待一会吧。”

小维似是听懂了真利的话一般，兴高采烈地伸出舌头舔了舔维克托的脸，维克托无奈又好笑地揉了揉小维毛茸茸的头，听真利说道：“勇利和我说过今天会带朋友过来，没想到会是你。”

朋友，这个词让维克托的内心涌起了一阵莫名的酸甜感，他因为能被勇利称为朋友而感到兴奋，但心底却有一个声音不停地在嚷嚷，提醒自己并不满足于这种关系。他望向勇利的方向，低声说道：“能和勇利冰释前嫌，还是多亏了真利姐的帮忙，谢谢。”

“就算你没有找我，我也会给勇利提出和你合作的建议的，树敌太多对勇利来说并没有什么好处。”真利耸了耸肩，在维克托和勇利之间来回扫了几眼，忽然道，“说起来，你还没跟勇利表白吗？”

“什么？”维克托瞪大双眼，分明是被吓了一大跳，他从未想过第一个把这件事戳破的竟会是真利，有什么能比被心仪对象的姐姐发现自己的暗恋更尴尬的呢？说实话，维克托暗自叹了口气，他确实已经做好了向勇利坦白的准备，但却一直没等到最适合的时机，更何况，勇利接受自己的可能性，现在也许只有……不到60%吧。

“在伪装方面，维克托你和勇利一样，还差了些火候。”真利毫不留情地说着，一边掏出烟来，看了一眼小维之后，却又没有把烟点燃， “喜欢就争取，道理都很简单——当然，我也没什么别的意思。”真利把烟夹在指间晃了晃，“我觉得你能对他好，我也希望你能对他好。”

“我会的。”维克托的双眸瞬间亮了起来，弯着嘴角回答道，耳尖也泛起了微红。小维似乎也被他的喜悦传染，、神情欢快地把两只肉爪搭上了银发青年的肩，呼哧呼哧地吐着舌头，维克托笑着在它身上蹭了蹭，忽然有些好奇地向真利问道：“他叫什么？”

“小维，我以为你知道……噢！”真利轻呼了一声，无奈地揉了揉额角，她忘了，也许不应该把这个名字告诉维克托的，勇利把小维带回家的时候，他和维克托已经没再见面了。

维克托顿时一怔，他显然知道这意味着什么，这个名字和真利的反应喻示了一切，这意味着从自己和勇利分别后开始，又或许是分别了好一段时间之后，他为自己的宠物起了一个与自己有着千丝万缕关系的名字，他会想起什么人，自然不言而喻。

勇利还记得一切。这几个字眼不断放大，占据了维克托脑海里的每一个角落，他们明明曾经拥有如此多的机会，却没有任何一个人提起过那些愉快的往事。狂喜与懊悔充斥着维克托的心脏，令他无法思考，维克托有无数个想要询问勇利的问题，但却又担心会听到不愿面对的答案——那个对往事避而不谈的原因，事实上，维克托早已心中有数，虽然他不想承认，但那确实是最有道理的一种可能性——勇利也以为他忘记了。

噢天啊，他们可真是一对傻子。维克托把脸半埋在贵宾犬的绒毛里，发出了低低的哀嚎，他们竟然因为这该死的自以为是，和对方斗了好几年，没有比这更傻的了。

小维忽然叫了起来，维克托听见由远及近的脚步声，来者一边向真利姐打过招呼，一边从他怀里接过迫不及待往前倾去的小贵宾，维克托抬起头，勇利笑意满满的脸顿时闯入了他的眼帘。

“维克托，怎么了？”勇利察觉到银发青年的异样，握着小维肉乎乎的前爪在他的眼前晃了晃。

“没什么。”维克托深吸一口气，迅速地调整好自己的表情，微笑着回答道，“走吧。”

 

勇利觉得维克托变得有些奇怪，自从和真利姐交谈过之后，维克托的表现显然有些异样了。比如刚才在温泉里，两人情难自禁地相互抚慰的时候，又比如刚刚一边等候上菜，一边为某件趣事聊得正欢的时候，维克托总会一边低声呢喃他的名字，一边莫名其妙地盯着自己，一副欲言又止的模样，最后却什么也没说。

在勇利的印象里，无论是什么事情，维克托都能够冷静以对，很少会露出这种纠结的表情，苦恼的神情里却又带了些喜悦和甜蜜。虽然不得不说这样的维克托确实有些新奇，但是……勇利非常纳闷地咬着筷子，看着对面正一边咬着炸猪排，一边愉快地眯起双眸，高声称赞着“Вкусно”的银发青年，但是他更想知道的是，真利姐和维克托说了些什么？究竟是什么让维克托露出这样的表情？

勇利当然有主动问过维克托，显而易见的，那根本没有任何结果，而他也不能现在就冲出去找真利姐。黑发青年忍不住皱起眉，美味的猪扒饭似乎也开始变得索然无味起来，他有一下没一下地戳着米饭，望着对面渐空的饭碗，忽然意识到另一件更重要的事——这顿午餐已经接近尾声了。

可自己还没想好让维克托留久一些的借口，勇利的脑海里已经冒出一个懊悔得大叫的的小人了，他应该建议先吃午饭再泡温泉的。不知道“饭后散步”这种理由能不能被维克托接受，勇利想，但愿他下午没有别的安排……

碗筷与桌面碰撞的声音为勇利敲响了最后的警钟，维克托调整了一个更为随意的姿势，伸着懒腰，笑眯眯地对勇利说道：“我吃饱了哦，真的非常好吃呢。”

不知为何，一看到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，勇利就把组织好的借口通通忘光了。他鬼使神差地伸出手捻起粘在维克托唇边的一小颗金黄色的碎屑，自然无比地送进自己的口中。这一举动让两人同时沉默了两秒，意识到自己做了什么的勇利面红耳赤地摆着手，想要解释却一时找不到合适的说辞。

“勇利真的很喜欢吃猪排饭啊！”维克托倒也不介意，笑着打趣了几句。但话音刚落，他似乎又想到了什么，嘴角的笑敛起了些，有些紧张地问道，“勇利待会要回总部吧？”

“不用！”高声急切的回答让维克托感到了惊讶，勇利有些不好意思地在半空中比划了几下，“待会要去附近看看吗……我的意思是，如果你也没有安排的话。”

“噢，当然没问题，这样最好不过了。”维克托松了一口气，朝勇利俏皮地眨了眨眼，“我的整个下午也交给你了哦，胜生先生。”

 

虽说是要到附近看看，但实际上，温泉山庄的周围大多都是田野，只有一座坐落在不远处的教堂还能称得上值得一逛。

这座教堂虽然称不上很大，但依然给人以肃穆的威严感，熠熠生辉的金色拱顶，庄重而厚实的石壁，在灿烂的阳光下显得极其绚丽的五彩玻璃长窗，拱形木门上雕刻着精致而繁杂的花纹。半掩的大门内隐隐约约传出了神甫的声音，维克托和勇利对视了一眼，蹑手蹑脚地溜进了教堂内。

一场婚礼正在举行，两位新人站在教堂的前端，正倾听着神甫的宣讲。并没有多少人注意到在最后一排落座的维克托和勇利，附近的几位宾客也只是把他们当做是迟到的客人，友好地朝他们点了点头，算是打过了招呼。

勇利好奇地打量着教堂的内部，相比起他曾经因为参加婚礼而去过的几处教堂来说，这里确实小了很多，但闪烁着细碎光芒的水晶吊灯、散发着暖黄烛光的神龛和描绘着彩色壁画的宏伟穹顶无不透露着神秘的气氛，显得庄严而美丽，处处体现出这群信徒的信仰与对神明的崇敬。他的目光重新落在那对新人身上，他们应该是来自附近的村子，新娘的婚纱上并没有大朵大朵的纱花，没有浮夸的精致水钻，也没有三四米的拖地裙摆，恰到好处的素净，不失优雅，而新郎身上的西装也十分朴素，但也掩不住这位金发青年的风度翩翩。

他们手上各捧着一副金色圣像，在倾听神甫宣讲的间隙偷偷瞄了对方一眼，像是交换了一个只属于恋人之间的小秘密，同时心照不宣地微笑起来。这和勇利曾经参加过的婚礼有些微妙的不同，但却一时说不上来，在他的印象中，那些新人们也是这样笑着接受神甫和宾客的祝福，在数十分钟之内，把自己的余生交给身旁那个人。但相比起来，这对小夫妻似乎……

“真幸福啊……”维克托忽然低声感叹道。

是了，他们看起来更幸福一些，眉眼之间洋溢着纯粹且充满了感染力的快乐，他们背后没有庞大势力与金钱的合作关系，也不会遇到任何令人厌烦的假意奉承。看，他们还保持着热恋期的那些小动作，甜蜜得令人艳羡。

维克托也喜欢这样的婚礼吧？勇利偷偷往身旁瞄去，银发青年撑着下巴，微笑着望向那对新人，似乎也被仪式中的喜悦气氛所传染。那站在维克托身旁的会是谁呢？勇利忍不住想到，那些模特或者名媛们中的一位？还是身世普通的姑娘？有可能……会是我吗？

这个念头把勇利吓了一跳，他连忙伸出手来拍了拍自己的脸颊，抬起头往前方望去，却发现在他胡思乱想之际，婚礼仪式已经结束了，那对新人被宾客们簇拥着，往门外走去。

维克托几乎把注意力都放在那些欢呼的人群身上，他好奇地往教堂外张望了几眼，一把拉起勇利的手，一边用撒娇似的语气说着“去看看吧”，一边迫不及待地往门外走去。

他们才刚走出教堂的拱门，便有什么从天而降，勇利下意识地伸手接住，低头却看见一束精美的捧花，那群围成一团的年轻人倒也不介意他们所期待的捧花落到陌生人手上，纷纷大笑着向勇利送来了祝福。

“听说，在婚礼上接到新娘捧花的幸运儿也会很快步入婚礼的殿堂哦。”维克托的话让原本正端详着捧花的黑发青年忍不住侧过头看了他一眼，笑了起来：“这是哪里来的说法？”

“一直都存在的呀。”维克托笑眯眯地回答，跟在勇利身旁走了一阵，忽然凑到他面前问道，“也不知道站在勇利身边的会是谁呢？”

“说起来，勇利喜欢的是哪种类型？文静一点的？还是活泼一点的？”

“哪种都不喜欢。”勇利的内心下意识地对这个话题生出了几分抗拒，维克托的语气听上去很像接下来就要为他列出几个值得结婚的对象一般，令他不由得皱起了眉，但维克托却丝毫没有停下来的意思。勇利往逐渐向这边聚集的几片乌云望了望，匆匆往前走了两步，硬生生地把话题岔开：“可能要下雨了，我们还是赶快走吧。”

勇利感觉维克托再一次抓住了自己的手，他回过头想要打断那个该死的话题，却撞入一双深邃的蓝眸，他听见维克托问道：“那我呢？”

“你会喜欢我吗？”

勇利怔愣地看着维克托，脑内和耳边同时响起一声惊雷，酝酿了许久的暴雨顿时倾盆而至。


	17. Chapter 17

冰冷刺骨的雨水朝两人劈头盖脸地袭来，毫不留情地把他们淋得全身湿透，但却没有任何一方有所动作。

勇利的答案会是“YES”，还是“NO”？维克托还在等待着勇利开口，他紧紧握住黑发青年的手腕，指节处泛着白，微微颤抖的手彻底地暴露了他心底的那份紧张。黑发青年依旧是那副满脸惊讶的模样，看样子是还未从那句话中回过神来。这段不足两分钟的沉默对维克托来说像是数个小时般漫长，让他几乎忘记了呼吸，喉咙干涩，太阳穴涌起一阵又一阵的钝痛，这弥漫着尴尬的寂静实在是令他感到煎熬不已。

也许勇利被自己吓到了？他是否应该找一个没那么蹩脚的借口……维克托皱着眉想，不，即使勇利没有说出他想要的那个答案，现在的他也完全可以顺势而上，不顾一切地去展开追求，更何况……更何况勇利还记得那些回忆，他还为他的小贵宾起了那个名字，这代表着自己还是有60%——现在可能已经上升到80%——的可能性成功的，不是吗？  
维克托不断地安慰着自己，一动不动地盯着勇利，怔愣了许久的黑发青年终于把大脑转过弯来了。他眨了眨眼，却没有如维克托所愿一般回答他的问题，而是先是将脸上的雨水一擦，猛地抓住维克托的手，穿过雨幕往附近的那片小村落跑去。

维克托一直都是能让勇利惊讶的天才，毋容置疑的，他又一次成功地做到了这一点。勇利的理智渐渐回炉，虽然那可能称不上是一句正式的表白，但是勇利迫切地希望它就是那个意思，数不清的话涌到了他的嘴边，想要一股脑地往外倒出。有一场极其重要的对话将要发生在他们之间，这件事在勇利的脑海里逐渐变得清晰，有一个声音在提醒他，这场对话可以在温泉馆、教堂抑或是任何一方的公寓内，但无论如何，没有人会选择在下着倾盆大雨的郊外谈情说爱，他们甚至无法听清对方究竟在说什么。

勇利试图在村落里找到一个可以避雨，或者说是能让他们心平气和地坐下来的地方，但维克托的耐心显然已经被时间消磨殆尽了，他一把将勇利拉进距离他们最近的一条小巷当中，阴影瞬间把他们笼罩起来，旁边那间矮房的阳台恰好挡在两人的头顶，雨点稀里哗啦地落在那块略为破旧的木板上，巷子外避雨的行人也逐渐稀少，没有任何人注意到这块角落，这个安静的空间此时只属于他们两个人。

维克托用力地把勇利压在灰白水泥墙上，眉头紧皱，脸色阴沉，蓝色双眸里写满了急切，声音也带上了些许沙哑：“勇利，能告诉我你的答案吗？”

“维克托，我们总不能淋着雨……”勇利解释道，他用双手轻轻抵住维克托的肩，语气里带上了些许安抚的味道，想让维克托知道自己并非要拖延时间或者避而不答，他们已经耗了这么多年，自己绝不会在这个时候逃跑，他只不过是想要选择一种更郑重的方式去回答那个问题……好吧，这是其中一部分原因，勇利承认，而另一部分——事实上是很大一部分——依旧是因为他在担心，假如他回答了维克托，有什么人就会从某个角落跳出来把他一脚踹回现实去，把这个游戏彻底结束。

“我现在就想知道。”银发青年迫不及待地打断勇利的话，他把对方带入自己怀里，像是要把勇利融进自己怀里一般，比以往都要大的力气让勇利不禁因疼痛发出闷哼。“勇利，告诉我，”他的语气里分明多了几分祈求，“可以吗？”

维克托的衣服已经湿透了，银色发丝也不再像往日那般美丽，胡乱地黏在脸颊上，不停地往下滴着水。那张精致帅气的脸上沾满水珠，长翘的睫毛上还挂着几颗极小的，乍一看会令人错认为眼泪。他垂着眼帘，嘴角抿得极紧，看上去狼狈极了。

好吧，这绝不会是什么梦境了，勇利敢肯定自己从未在见到过这样的维克托，这一切都是真实的。原来他也会露出慌乱的表情，也会和自己一样，把某些不知在何时长出了萌芽的感情藏在心底，在相处中逐渐变得小心翼翼，甚至会在暗地里感到忐忑不安和患得患失。他们可真是一对傻子，莫名放松下来的勇利忍不住弯起嘴角，在他的心里，自己和维克托之间那笔多年以来都算不清楚的账——谁欠了谁的货，谁又抢了谁的生意——在此刻都已经全部一笔勾销，伴随着折磨勇利许久的烦恼通通消失，一切都变得豁然开朗。

勇利在笑什么呢？对方的笑意让维克托感到一阵茫然，他笑的是自己的表情吗？但谁还会在这个时候在意自己是什么模样呢，他的脑海里只剩下勇利了。“勇利！”维克托再次往勇利的方向凑近，不满地拖长了声音道，“看着我！”

“我在看着你，维克托。”勇利终于开口了，他伸手搂住维克托的肩，一边说着，一边用鼻尖在他的鬓边蹭了蹭，“听着，没有人会不喜欢你。”

“那你呢？”维克托追问道，他把头埋在勇利的肩窝，像一只被遗弃的、可怜巴巴的大型犬。

“当然，包括我。”勇利用手指揉了揉维克托的发梢，微笑着回答。他话音刚落，维克托便退开了些许，蓝色双眸明亮得如同月辉照耀下的托帕石，里面闪着名为激动的光。勇利的答案显然让他松了一大口气，一直紧绷着的情绪随之消失得一干二净，气氛也渐渐缓和。维克托像是终于得到了心爱礼物的小孩一般笑了起来，非常兴奋却又找不到任何语言能形容自己的喜悦，此时的他看上去美丽而可爱。勇利忘记自己已经有多久没有见过维克托露出这般灿烂的笑容了，一股冲动从他的心底涌起，勇利仰起头，趁维克托尚未发觉之前在对方的唇上印下一个极浅的吻，绯红色瞬间在他的双颊蔓延开来。

维克托愣了两秒，喜出望外地搂紧勇利的腰，以深吻回应黑发青年的触碰。在铺天盖地朝自己袭来的炽热亲吻之间，勇利听见维克托在他的耳边低声说了什么，用低沉声线吐出的俄语让他浑身一颤，虽然勇利不能完全听懂那几句低语的意思，但好在这一次，维克托想要说的成功地传达到了。

勇利忽然觉得维克托有没有忘记那些回忆已经不那么重要了，他曾经如此在意这件事，在意到为此而担惊受怕，难过不已。归结一切，他只不过是害怕维克托忘记了一切之后，自己会失去他。勇利不禁在心底嘲笑自己，他竟然把一段十几年前的回忆当成自己是否还拥有维克托的判断标准，也未免太过孩子气了些，有多少人能完全记住十几年前的事情呢？

更何况，现在的他已经能够再次拥有维克托了，他完全可以和维克托一起回忆起他曾忘记的那些事情，他们拥有足够长的时间。

“勇利在想什么？”维克托稍稍拉开了两人的距离，勇利在接吻中走神的坏习惯实在是让维克托感到又气又好笑，意识回笼的黑发青年也不由得羞得红了脸，简单地向维克托解释了一番，但后者却并没有露出任何疑惑的表情，反倒是在勇利讲完之后，笑着回答：“说实话，我记得。”

“不不，”勇利误解了维克托的意思，或者说他根本没有考虑维克托话里的另一种可能性，他在空中比划了两下，“我指的是更早之前的事情，那时候我也许只有不到十岁……”

“我都记得，勇利。”维克托抓住勇利的手，把他的手指收成拳头，包在自己温暖的掌心里，“你是想说我们躲着大人们吃蛋糕的事，还是在训练期间偷偷溜出去吃冰淇淋的事？”

暴雨逐渐变小了，但第二个惊雷却在勇利的耳边轰然炸开，他僵在原地，脑海一片空白，喉咙一阵发紧。老天，他都记得？无数可能性和借口在勇利心底冒出，他甚至开始怀疑这是自己的错觉，不可能，为什么维克托一直都没有提起过？勇利好不容易找回了自己的声音：“你……一直都记得？”

“是的。”维克托点了点头，嘴角挂上了几分苦笑，“我只是以为你忘了。”

Fuck，他们这几年都干了些什么？都以为对方忘记了一切，所以自顾自地伤心了一番，最后什么也不说，一点点地和对方反目成仇。勇利抬起手来捂住脸，低低地哀嚎了一声，他们装作陌生人重遇的时候，第一次上床的时候，还有无数次把枪口指向对方的时候，维克托会是什么心情？他曾为维克托的冷漠而感到难过，那维克托……维克托是不是也同样被自己这样伤害过？

懊恼与喜悦混在一起，充斥了勇利的整个心脏，超负荷的大脑已经无法继续思考，他的心里只剩下汹涌的情感正急切地喷薄而出，勇利毫不犹豫地扯住维克托的衣领，将刚才的亲吻继续下去。

勇利咬住维克托的下唇，在那上面留下一个并不明显的牙印，灵活温暖的舌扫过对方的齿间，勾着维克托的舌交缠共舞。勇利的一切情绪像是找到了一个出口，带着他的爱迫不及待地往维克托涌去，没有为两人留下任何喘息的空隙。他们的吻越发激烈起来，身体也紧紧贴在一起，隔着被雨水淋湿的布料感受对方的温度，头顶上的滴答声越来越慢，没有人再有空去在意这条昏暗的小巷会不会被人发现，他们的注意力都只集中于在对方身上。

从一个普通至极的吻转变成带上性爱意味的吻是一件非常容易的事情，维克托的手从勇利的腰逐渐滑向他的臀部，有一下没一下地揉搓起来，勇利的手也不知道从何时开始滑到了维克托的腰带上，只要他的手指一勾，便能顺利地打开它。

在失控的前一刻，维克托还是选择了打断这个吻，微喘着提醒道：“勇利，不能在这儿……我们都湿透了。”他可不敢保证，假如他们在这里做爱的话，接下来迎接他们的会不会是感冒。

勇利停顿了两秒，熟练地一把扯开维克托的腰带，蹲下身来，挑衅般朝银发青年挑了挑眉：“现在你倒在意这个了吗，尼基福罗夫先生？”

 

维克托将手指穿过勇利的柔软黑发，微翘的发丝轻巧地在他的指尖绕过半圈，轻轻弹开后再滑落，他垂下双眸，眼前的景色让他呼吸一紧，口干舌燥。

勇利正蹲跪在维克托的身前，他抬起漂亮的棕眸，一边望着维克托，一边伸出深粉色的舌，隔着内裤仔细地描绘着性器的形状，被唾液濡湿的深色布料紧贴在皮肤上，将粗长性器勾勒得更加清楚。它的前端不知在何时顶出了内裤的边缘，殷红的肉伞沾满了液体，最顶端的小孔处还在不断地涌出前液，只要勇利轻轻一拉，整根性器便会从紧绷已久的黑色布料中跳出，轻轻拍打在他的脸颊上，留下一道半透明的水痕。

黑发青年眯起双眼，张开双唇把肉伞含住，浓浓的麝香味不由分说地侵占了他的呼吸。勇利一向熟悉维克托的尺寸，但此时的他才发现，对于自己这种第一次为对方口交的新手来说，才把那玩意含入不到一半，便已经把他的口中塞得满满当当，根本无暇顾及从嘴角溢出的唾液。勇利微微皱起眉头，有些艰难地调整着唇舌的位置，生疏而卖力地舔弄起维克托的性器来。

维克托会偶尔开口指导着勇利的动作，但他远没有看起来那么有耐心，要知道他已经急躁得快要爆炸了。维克托忽然能真切地体会到上次在休息室里勇利心里的那份复杂的感受——他也从没有想过对方会主动为他口交，很显然，勇利并没有任何的经验，刚刚开始的时候甚至还会碰到牙齿，毫无章法，也没有技术可言。但是——维克托用手指轻轻擦过勇利鼓起的脸颊，后者哼出几个音节，眼角处泛着微红，双唇也沾上了一层晶莹的水光，分不清究竟是维克托的前液还是他的唾液——只要想到自己的性器是被勇利含在嘴里，光是这一点已经足够让维克托内心那簇名为欲望的火苗燃烧成熊熊大火。

“OK，勇利，够了。”维克托无法继续忍耐下去，虽然有些不舍那儿的温暖，但他还是小心翼翼地从青年口中抽出自己的性器，肉伞的前端与他的下唇之间拉出一根银丝，勇利跟着维克托的动作往前倾去些许，有些茫然地眨了眨眼，伸出舌尖舔过下唇，扯断了那根银丝。

维克托忍不住用俄语低声暗骂了几句，猛地把勇利抱起，不由分说地将他压到水泥墙上，一边扯着那些碍事的布料，一边狠狠地咬上那双微肿的唇瓣。勇利靠在墙上，双腿夹在维克托的腰间，几乎整个人挂在了银发青年身上。勇利的外套早已不知道被扔到哪里，长裤连着内裤松松垮垮地挂在他的大腿上，阴茎高高翘起，柱身上青筋暴突，半透明的前列腺液把两人的小腹处都蹭得一塌糊涂。

他们并没有花太多的时间在扩张上，但维克托的动作比以往温柔了数倍，这反而让整个过程显得极其煎熬。勇利再次成为了不断催促的那一方，当维克托抵住那个已经变得柔软的入口，一口气顶到最深处的时候，两人同时发出了一声满足的叹息。

这场性爱和以前的每一次都不一样，但他们却都说不出其中的不同之处。他们忘记了自己身处于随时可能被发现的小巷中，勇利忘情地搂着维克托的肩，断断续续地和他接着吻，跟着维克托顶撞的节奏，在缠绵的亲吻之间，用沙哑的声音哼着甜腻的呻吟，一声比一声更令人血脉偾张。

维克托托着勇利的大腿，一次次地把性器完全退出，紧接着又整根没入，勇利的臀瓣被他拍打得一片通红，穴口也几乎被撑至极限，淫液随着他的动作被带出，流到勇利大腿的内侧。交合处发出的水声和肉体撞击的声音混在一起，在狭小的空间里显得色情而淫靡。在两人同时迎接高潮的瞬间，勇利凑到维克托的耳边，轻声一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，最后缓慢而清晰地说道：“ Ялюблютебя.”

维克托愣住了，勇利的耳朵红得几欲滴血，他像小狗一般呜咽了一声，用极小声飞快地对自己说道：“发音应该没有错吧……”

“明明很标准哦！”维克托大笑着将勇利搂进怀里，抵住青年的额头，望进那双像是荡漾着枫糖浆似的棕眸里，认真地回答道，“勇利，愛してる。”


	18. Chapter 18

雷声渐弱，淅淅沥沥的小雨最终也彻底地停下，只剩下一滩残留的雨水，正顺着头顶那块简陋模板的边缘滴落到长满青苔的墙角。收拾残局浪费了维克托和勇利不少时间，待到他们走出这条阴暗小巷的时候，阴云密布的天空早已恢复了原来的明朗，透着像被水洗过一般澄澈的碧蓝色，清新的空气中充满了独属于雨后的青草气味。村落里的居民们又陆续走出家门，继续他们刚刚被暴雨所打断的工作，大街上的行人渐渐多了起来，幸运的是，他们对这两个莫名其妙出现在村子里、衣衫不整的陌生人没有表现出太大的兴趣。

“这座城市很少会见到晴天呢。”维克托丝毫不在意身上那堆湿透的衣服，他一边感叹着，一般伸了个大大的懒腰，满脸笑意地搂上勇利的腰，侧过脸朝他问道，“接下来勇利想去哪呢？”

“我想我们该需要一个热水澡。”勇利皱着眉扯了扯黏在皮肤上的衣服，这让他感到难受极了。维克托和他还没有把刚才那场欢爱所留下的东西彻底清理干净，虽然安全套已经为他们省了不少事，但大腿内侧的粘腻感实在是让人无法忽视，甚至让勇利产生了一种有什么正从后面流出来的错觉，更何况，他的腰后和双腿还是一片酸软。

他们找到了村落里唯一一家小旅馆，它的装修极其简朴，但是非常干净。旅馆主人是一位热情好客的中年妇人。据她所说，淡季时期的客人总是特别少，也许正是因为这样，难得迎接到客人的老板娘也并未特别在意他们来这里的原因，自顾自和两人聊了不少。她一边絮絮叨叨地说着，一边为两位客人找来替换的衣服。

勇利微笑着从老板娘手中接过干净的浴袍，随后靠着门长舒了一口气，不得不说多亏了是这位满腔热心的老板娘，他们那蹩脚至极的借口才得以蒙混过关，他可想不到另外的理由解释他们衣衫不整的原因了。

“勇利，热水已经OK了哦。”维克托从浴室里走出，伸手搂过勇利的肩，自然无比地和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，接过其中一套浴袍，把他往浴室里推了推，“快去洗澡吧。”

勇利下意识顺从地往里走了两步，随后转过身来看着维克托，他一边揉捏着浴袍的衣角，一边装作不经意地问道：“那你呢？”

“我等你……”维克托有些紧张地咽了口唾沫，他不确定勇利话里的意思是否和自己想的一样，只能停下来等待勇利的下一句话。

“再等下去的话会生病，呃我的意思是……”勇利轻轻侧了侧头，示意维克托看向后方，轻声说道，“……可以一起？”

 

不得不说，勇利有些后悔向维克托发出邀请了，这恐怕是他洗过的时间最长的一场澡。维克托对他来说像是有一种说不出的魔力，不断地吸引着他，让他忍不住去触碰。一切走向了最为顺理成章的标准结局，他们情不自禁地在浴缸里又做了一次。

最后跨出浴室的时候，勇利根本无法独自站稳，他朝身旁笑意盈盈的罪魁祸首瞪了一眼，然后赌气一般把全身的力气放在了对方身上。维克托一边气定神闲地全盘接下来自勇利的瞪视，一边把他抱到柔软的双人床上，拿起手边的毛巾揉擦起青年湿漉漉的黑发来。

勇利能清晰地感受到维克托的手指伴随着吹风机的热风穿过自己的发间，被不经意触碰到的皮肤像是过电般，带起一阵阵迅速窜过四肢百骸的酥麻感。他抱着枕头，闭起双眸安分地半靠在维克托身上，任由对方摆弄着自己的头发，暖意从背后源源不断地传来，他感觉自己被铺天盖地涌来的蜜糖所淹没，连呼吸也被甜腻的味道彻底占据。

勇利忍不住弯起嘴角，他想过无数种和维克托作对到底的可能，却从来没有想过会以这种方式和对方冰释前嫌，那个被自己憧憬着的维克托，那个和他纠缠了这么多年的维克托•尼基福罗夫，竟和自己抱着一样的心情。光是想到身后这个男人是自己的恋人这一点，勇利便觉得整个人快要爆炸了，那些困扰他多时的烦恼也可以被他抛之脑后。

当然，对于他们来说，还有一个非常重要的问题尚未解决。

“维克托，”勇利终于忍不住问道，“那时候……为什么会认为我把那些事情忘记了？”

“这也是我想问的。”维克托停下手上的动作，看着勇利脸上写满刨根问底的表情，宠溺地笑了笑，“好吧……我记得是在一场生日宴上，当时我想和你打招呼，但是你却没有任何反应。”维克托敢肯定自己甚至在那次宴会上和勇利四目相对过好几次，他还清晰地记得勇利当时的神情，如果硬要形容的话，只能称之为冷漠和疏离了。

“不对。”维克托所说的一切和印象中截然不同，这让勇利感到困惑不已，更何况，被忽视的应该是自己才对。他抿着嘴角反驳道：“明明是维克托先不理我的啊？”

“怎么可能？因为知道勇利会去，我还很期待那一次宴会呢。”那段称不上美好的回忆早已深深刻在维克托的脑海里，时常在深夜无人的时分翻来覆去地折磨着他，他绝不会忘记任何一个细节。维克托敛起唇边的笑意，神情里还带上了几分委屈：“勇利当时是在忙着和别的女孩聊天吧？”

“哪个女孩？”勇利一脸茫然地眨了眨眼，混乱的思维好不容易才跟着维克托的转过弯来，他皱起眉头回答，“你说的该不会是优子——维克托，我和她从小就是朋友，你记得的不是吗？”

“当然，我还记得你当初对她挺有好感的。”维克托的语气里听不出起伏，他伸手拨了拨勇利的头发，确认它们干透了之后，才把吹风机放到一旁，在勇利身边坐下。维克托的脸色并不是很好看，他并没有生气，只是有点……有点吃醋，尽管他知道那已经是一件很久以前的事情了。

“噢天啊，那是个误会。”勇利忍不住扶额道，他想起了某些尴尬的往事，双颊因窘迫而浮上一层薄红，试图把话题带回正轨，“可是维克托，那时候你对我的眼神明明非常……”他找不到合适的词语去形容她，那样冷冰冰的眼神竟是来自于他最想见到的维克托，这一点令勇利在很长一段时间内都消沉不已。

维克托意外地沉默了一会，他忽然抬手捂住嘴，把自己的大半张脸挡去，只能看到他的耳根正泛着红，最后在勇利不解的目光下支支吾吾地道：“抱歉勇利，我想，我想我那时候可能是在生气……”

“你在因为我和优子说话生气？”勇利有些难以置信地喊道，他没有想到这个多年误会的起因竟然会是这个。

“我承认那是一部分原因，但是勇利没有回应我这件事也让我难过了很久的啊。”维克托为自己辩解道。

各执一词的两人为了这件事争辩起来，他们根本没有办法说清究竟是谁先无视了对方，谁又导致了这场巨大的误会。最后吵到气喘吁吁的两个傻瓜各自占据大床的两边，双方僵持不下。不知过了多久，维克托才忽然倾过身子，用力地在勇利的脸颊上咬了一口：

“勇利真是个自说自话的小笨蛋。”

“维克托才是吧！”不服输的黑发青年气呼呼地回答，报复性地在维克托的下巴留下崭新的牙印，俨然不见平日里的风度翩翩。两人很快又吻到了一起去，说是亲吻，倒不如说是在胡乱地啃咬对方的嘴唇。两人不知胡闹了多久，最后停下来对视一眼，在偌大的双人床上像两个半大的孩子般笑成了一团。

 

维克托和勇利虽然没有马上就对外公开，但也没有故意对朋友们隐瞒两人的新关系，他们之间的变化，自然瞒不过某位情报商人的火眼金睛。

“噢老天……”克里斯看着先后走进房间的两人，满脸诧异地把拿起威士忌的手顿在半空，视线在维克托和勇利之间扫了几个来回，半晌过后才低头喝了一口酒，晃了晃脑袋自言自语道：“肯定是我看错了，要不就是我喝醉了。”

“我能确认你没看错。”维克托牵起勇利的手占据了沙发的其中一侧，挑眉看着还在嘟囔要换一批威士忌的克里斯说道。

当事人的确认比任何一切猜测的冲击都要大得多，即便是常年与各种情报打交道的克里斯在面对这种程度的爆炸性消息，也不得不花了好一段时间才能消化。他沉默了好一阵，最后在维克托和勇利对面落座，说道：“真是令人难以置信，你们竟然在一起了。”

“你太大惊小怪了，克里斯，这没有什么值得惊讶的。”维克托拿起桌上仅剩的两块曲奇饼，把其中一块递给勇利，咬着另一块含糊不清地回答道。

“你是认真的吗？”克里斯望着满面春风的维克托，真难想象这位尼基福罗夫先生在上两周还是一副为情所困的模样。克里斯现在已经完全接受眼前的现实了，说实话，他甚至有一股把这个巨型炸弹明码标价五百万卖出去的冲动。他在沙发上调整了一下自己的姿势，看向那对几乎要粘在一起的新晋情侣：“说吧，你们今天来的目的不会就只是为了把这件事告诉我吧？”

勇利从怀里掏出一份请帖放到克里斯面前：“其实是这样的，我和维克托打算举办一场……好了，别露出那副表情，这不是婚柬。”

“我还以为你们要邀请我当伴郎或者证婚人了呢。”克里斯神情可惜地耸了耸肩。

“我倒觉得你可以尝试一下花童这个角色。”维克托拍去手上的饼干碎屑，指了指那份请帖，“这是一个私人派对。”

“只邀请一些朋友……之类的。”勇利举起手随意地比划了几下，“基本上都是Utopia和维克托家族里的人吧。”

“哦？你们的属下？”那可真是一个值得期待一番的派对。克里斯迅速从勇利话中抓住重点，他拿起那张薄薄的请帖翻了又翻，毫不犹豫地应下邀请，“放心吧，我绝对会去的。”

 

令人庆幸的是，派对意外地比想象中要和谐，也许是已经合作过一段时间的原因，无论是哪一方都没有再像以前那样针锋相对，最起码没有在尼基福罗夫家族的大宅中大打出手。虽然勇利知道之后还有一场“讨伐”在等待着自己和维克托，但目前的和谐已经能让他大松一口气了。

勇利找到披集的时候，他正忙着和维克托那一个柜子的收藏品自拍，见到勇利的披集双眼一亮，兴奋地将他一把拉到自己身旁：“来合照一张吧，勇利！”

黑发青年又好笑又无奈，但最后还是顺从地配合着披集拍了好几张照片，从好友手中得到解放的他往四周看了看，却没有捕捉到另外几位好友的身影，他不禁有些担心地问道：“光虹和雷奥没有来吗？”

披集拍拍勇利的肩，安抚道：“放心吧，光虹在忙一个比较紧急的难题，不过他说下次会让你重新请吃饭的。”披集挤眉弄眼地示意了一番，“至于雷奥，你懂的。”

勇利心神领会地点了点头。前两年光虹不知道在哪里认识了一位非常厉害的黑客，只要有空就会和他比上一场，光虹对他极其崇拜，在某段时间内甚至三句不离这位朋友。久而久之，在勇利的默许之下，光虹在工作上遇到的难题也开始请求这位外援，他还因此高兴了好几天，但光虹似乎没有想过，为什么勇利会允许把Utopia在技术上遇到的问题暴露给一个外人。

不过也是，谁能想到所有工作都和代码扯不上任何关系的某位美国青年竟然有这种技能呢？

“还没恭喜你呢，勇利。”终于把刚刚拍的照片折腾好的披集放下手机，对勇利说道，“你看起来比之前开心多了。”

“我也要谢谢你，披集，”勇利给好友送上一个拥抱，“上次你说的话是对的。”

“是因为勇利做了正确的选择啦。”披集拍了拍勇利的背，笑着说道。

也许是如披集所说，正因为他选择最正确的选项，幸运女神终于愿意站到他的身后，让他得到了维克托，甚至连文件的下落也得到了巨大的进展。勇利在感到高兴的同时，也不禁为这份幸福感到几分害怕，但这些并不是适合在此时向披集提起的事情了。

他也该把精力放在自己那位多年的老朋友身上了，对维克托来说也是，勇利想，他们花了将近十年的时间去揭开那家伙的面纱，这个标志着仇恨走向终点时刻就在咫尺之间了。

说起维克托，他去哪了？顾着和披集聊天的勇利这才发现，派对的另一位主角竟不见了踪影。

是在卧室里吗？勇利也是第一次来到尼基福罗夫家族的大宅，就像所有家族一样，它的主宅大得过分，勇利根本不知道维克托的房间究竟在哪个地方。他一边喊着维克托的名字，一边走上二楼，小心翼翼地推开了第一道房门。

这是一间游戏室，室内空无一人，但沙发上的抱枕却十分凌乱，桌面上放着两杯果汁，巨大的屏幕上还显示着游戏暂停的字样。勇利一眼便认出了这款游戏，他下意识地拿起操纵杆翻看了几下，上一次的存档时间已经是很早之前，但暂停的位置却没到下一个存档点。

很显然，刚刚在这里玩游戏的那个人卡关了。

勇利实在没有忍住，他本能地按下继续游戏，熟练地操作着屏幕上的角色，不过五分钟，他便走到了下一个存档点前。就在他做完这一切，还没来得及想到怎么向那位卡关的朋友解释的时候，房门忽然被推开，一位双手插着衣袋的金发少年走进游戏室，紧紧皱起眉头，用极其糟糕的语气问道：“你在这里干嘛？”


	19. Chapter 19

勇利差点没能把眼前这位金发少年认出来，距离他们上一次见面也许已有十年时间，当初那位跟在他和维克托身后、比勇利自己还要小上几号的小不点，转眼间已经长高了许多，出落为俊俏的少年。尤里显然遗传了普利赛提夫人的美丽容貌，但脾气倒是跟那位普利赛提先生是一个模子印出来的——当然，也有可能是因为碰上了青春期。

“喂，你不是该在大厅吗？”一直等不到回答的尤里皱起双眉再次问道，像是不满被人闯入领地的猫咪似的，往勇利的方向走了两步，这个角度总算能让他看清勇利手上的游戏手柄，尤里急匆匆冲到勇利身边，劈手抢过游戏手柄，“你碰我的游戏了？”

“抱歉，我看卡关了，所以下意识……”勇利满脸歉意地笑了笑，有些不好意思地耸了耸肩，“其实我想找维克托，但是我不知道他去哪了。”

“哈？那也别随便碰别人的游戏啊，你这只猪——”尤里的声音低了下去，他嘟囔了几句，揉了揉自己的头发，满脸不耐烦地往楼上指了指，“那老头刚刚到三楼去了。”

“噢，谢谢。”勇利点了点头，房间里的气氛实在是太尴尬，也许自己应该赶快离开更好，他这么想着，可对方却一动不动地把他的路堵了个正着，丝毫没有让开的意思。两人僵持了许久，正当勇利准备开口示意的时候，却听见尤里道：“哼，这么多年了还是老样子。”金发少年正看着他，表情里分明写着嫌弃，“居然为了这么点破事，和那个老头吵了这么久，真是烦死了。”

勇利有些意外地看着尤里，甚至有一瞬间怀疑自己听错了，当年他和维克托吵架的时候，尤里曾经也是这样用一副嫌弃不已的表情，对他们两人说过类似的话，他实在没想到会是在这里再次听见这句话。勇利眨了眨眼睛，突然弯起嘴角，回答道：“放心吧，以后不会了。”他抬起手来揉了揉尤里的发顶，“别担心啦。”

“我才没有担心你们这群傻子！”尤里满脸怒气地挥开勇利的手，双眼瞪着他说道，“我只是觉得有这样的对手很丢脸而已。”他自信满满地伸出手指着勇利，指尖几乎要戳上勇利的鼻尖，“给我听着，普利赛提家族很快就会把你们踩在脚下的。”说起来，勇利确实听说普利赛提家族近来换上了一位新当家，而在那之后家族的各方面都比以前有了起色，假以时日，像尤里说的那样，成长为另一个尼基福罗夫家族，也不是不可能的，那时候的局面恐怕也会变得很有意思了吧？

想到此处，勇利不由得微笑起来，对尤里说道：“我拭目以待。”他拍了拍金发少年的肩，刚准备绕过尤里往门口走去，却又一次被叫住。勇利回过头，尤里正拿着游戏手柄，他支支吾吾一阵，有一下没一下地在手柄上乱按着，最后像是豁出去一般问道：“喂，这关到底怎么过？”

 

勇利离开游戏室的时候已经是一个小时之后了。说实话，他从未想过维克托家里会有游戏室这种存在，设备还十分崭新，显然是最近才装修起来的。维克托并不像是喜欢玩游戏的人，上次在游戏厅里也丝毫没有表现出任何对于游戏的兴趣，那也许是为了谁而特意装修成的？

他一边想着，一边慢悠悠地晃荡到三楼。比起二楼来，这一层的房间少了许多，也许是因为这是属于别墅主人的秘密领地，走廊装修比别处更为简朴，那些夸张的浮雕与耀眼的装饰全然不见踪影，只有几盏仿成煤油灯模样的灯在墙上亮着静谧的光。然而在勇利看来，眼前的场景可能更像恐怖片的开头。

“维克托？”冗长的走廊里回荡着勇利的声音，但他却没有得到任何应答，勇利叹了口气，敲了敲离自己最近的那道房门，在得到和刚刚同样的结果后，他犹豫着缓缓地推开那道未上锁的门。

勇利一眼便认出这是维克托的卧室，这种简约的风格和他曾去过的那些公寓如出一辙。他喊着维克托的名字，刚往房间内走了几步，所有目光瞬间被床边的那个巨大箱子给吸引了。

理智在不停地劝说着勇利，但他的身体却已经不受控制地往箱子走去。为什么维克托会在房间里放这么大的一个箱子？你难道一点儿也不好奇里面是什么吗？有一个恶魔般的声音在勇利心底一遍又一遍地呐喊，蛊惑着他把手伸向那个半掩的箱子。

好吧，他只看一眼，只看一眼的话维克托应该不会生气的吧……？黑发青年咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地伸出手把盖子缓缓掀开，出乎意料的是，勇利并没有看见想象中的那些奇形怪状的玩意儿，将近半人高的箱子里只有几沓被摆放得整整齐齐的信件，仔细看去，信封上还写着一串漂亮的花体字——“胜生勇利收”。

都是写给自己的信？勇利有些惊讶，忍不住继续往下翻了翻，箱子里的所有信封上无一没有印着相同的字眼，不知为何，大部分信封的末端都连着一根白色的细线。他满心好奇地拿起最上面的一封，细线也随着他的动作被缓缓扯出，一个精致小巧的猪排饭挂饰吊在它的另一头，在半空中不断地晃荡着。

“这是什么啊……”虽然嘴上这么说着，但勇利还是忍不住笑了起来，他把那个挂饰翻来覆去地端详了好几遍才放下，随后迟疑半晌，才拆开那封已经有些泛黄的信，熟悉的字迹顿时闯入他的眼帘。

“生日快乐，我的小太阳！

很遗憾今年没办法和你一起庆祝生日，没关系哦，我还是为勇利准备了最喜欢的猪排饭！好吧，虽然它并不能满足你的肚子，但答应我别嫌弃它好吗？下次我会陪你吃真正的猪排饭的。

……”

勇利认真地低声读过每一个单词，在看到最下方的日期时，他却仿佛被堵住了喉咙，发不出一点声音来。这是一封在十年前写下的信，那时候他们之间确实还有着互寄书信的习惯，勇利还能想象出十年前的维克托坐在桌前一笔一划地写下这封信的模样，信封上的老旧邮票和模糊不清的邮戳证明它曾经被寄出过，显然，后来又因为某些原因，它被退了回来。

维克托原来一直都在给自己写信，即使曾被退回无数次，即使因为家族的一切不得不忙得连轴转，连写信的频率从一个月降到了一年，维克托也仍然保留着这个习惯，而那些系在信封上的细线所连接的全部都是他为勇利准备的礼物。他等待着重遇那一天，把这些迟到的信和礼物交到真正的主人手上。勇利的心脏顿时充斥着说不出的酸涩和甜蜜，他深吸了一口气，颤抖着手拿起了另一封信，它带出的是一张由向日葵做成的干花书签，朴素而美丽。

“勇利，好久没有给你写信，听说最近你的表现很出色，真不愧是勇利呢！

上次和你说过的那片向日葵花田已经盛开了哦，比想象中还要漂亮很多，要是我们能一起去看就更好了。

……”

“过了今天勇利就是成年人啦，恭喜！成人礼的感觉怎么样？

虽然知道勇利的生日宴上会有更好的蛋糕，但这个礼物从很久之前就想好了，很可惜没办法给勇利寄过去，以后会再给你补上的，那这个只能由我先替你解决咯！

……”

看到“成人礼”这个词，勇利不禁愣了愣，说实话他根本没经历过那种仪式。正式踏入20岁的那一天，他正和披集在敌对帮派的枪口下逃亡，在昏暗又肮脏的小巷里东躲西藏，直到凌晨时分，他们才拖着疲惫的身体从城市边缘晃回家里，他所收到的生日礼物就只有真利姐的长寿面，还有不知道披集在什么时候偷偷溜去买的小蛋糕。他的20岁生日确实给他留下了深刻的记忆，但那感觉绝对不算美好。

勇利叹了口气，抽出夹在信封里的照片，身穿厨师服的维克托站在中央，对着镜头露出灿烂的笑容，他看起来应该刚换发型不久，头发比现在还要短上许多。俄罗斯青年手里还捧着一个造型精美的蛋糕，上面写着“勇利生日快乐”的字样，分明经过一番精心制作，隔着镜头都能想象到它的香气和美味。勇利把照片翻过来，背面还有一句用马克笔写的话：“顺便一说，真的很好吃哦！”

这太过分了。勇利一边孩子气地在心底埋怨道，一边笑着把信封放回原处，正当他准备拿起下一封信时，房门处传来了响动声。

“勇利，原来你在这里啊！”维克托笑意盈盈地推开门，几步跨到勇利身边，但在看清黑发青年手上拿的信件后，他顿时露出了懊恼的表情，“噢老天，你提前看到了……”

“抱歉，维克托，我不该随便碰你的东西。”维克托的突然出现把勇利吓了一跳，他飞快地松开手中的信，满脸歉意地从箱子旁退开一步，心里满是忐忑不安。

“勇利不用道歉哦，这些本来就是属于你的，只是……”维克托坐到床边，泄了气般抬手捂住脸，“我打算当作惊喜送给你，没想到被你提前发现了。”更何况，他还没把最重要的那封放进去，这可真够糟糕的。

这个理由让勇利有些哭笑不得，他伸出食指在维克托的发旋上戳了戳：“好啦，反正我又没看完不是吗？”

维克托似乎打起些精神来了，他拉起勇利的手，一边往门外走去，一边说道：“既然这个都已经暴露了，那接下来只能带勇利去看看特意给你准备的游戏室了呢……勇利？”

听到这句话的勇利停下脚步，有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子：“其实，我刚刚才和尤里奥在那里打过游戏……嘿维克托，冷静些，我很喜欢它！”

“看来我待会得找尤里那家伙好好地聊一聊了”银发青年像一只大型犬似的挂在勇利的肩上，他把脸埋在对方的颈窝里，声音听起来模糊不清，“我也想亲眼看看勇利收到惊喜的表情啊，结果有一半都失败了……”

一半？勇利迅速地抓住了关键词，维克托究竟给自己准备了多少惊喜？光是前两样，就能看出他在它们上花了多少心思，这已经完全超出勇利的想象了。他忍不住在维克托那银色发丝揉了一把：“谢谢你，维克托。”他微笑着退开些许，朝维克托眨了眨眼睛，“我有些期待接下来的会是什么了。”

“说实话，我不能确定这算不算是一份惊喜，毕竟我还没来得及看它的内容。”维克托像变魔术似的拿出一个文件袋，放到勇利手中，后者一愣，略为紧张地问道：“这，这是……？”

“对，这就是我们一直在找的那份。”维克托肯定了勇利的猜测，他仔细地观察着勇利的表情变化，为害怕自己会又一次搞砸而忐忑，他不禁在心底自嘲般笑了笑，恐怕也只有勇利才会让自己担心这种事情了吧。

勇利的注意力都被这份文件给夺去了，甚至差点忘记了呼吸，双手也微微颤抖起来，在经过这么多年的等待之后，这是他最接近真相的一次，勇利不敢马上打开它，他也知道现在并不是一个打开文件的好时机。他抬起头来，猛地搂住维克托的肩，在他的唇上印下一个浅吻，抵着银发青年的额头说道：“谢谢你找到了它。”

“不，应该是我们一起找到的。”维克托弯着嘴角，用鼻尖蹭了蹭勇利的右手，突然想起另一件事来，“找到文件之后，我们的合同……还有效吗？”

他们当初签署的那份合同确实白纸黑字地写着，如果找到文件，合作关系即终止，但无论是谁都没有想到，他们竟然有朝一日会成为恋人。

勇利没有料到维克托还记得合同上的细节，有些意外地笑了起来，他低头思考了一阵，最后提议道：“或者我们可以续签一份？”

“那……我想我知道一份很不错的。”维克托一边说着，一边从怀里掏出什么，在勇利面前单膝跪下，打开的首饰盒里躺着一枚金色戒指，“你愿意签下它吗，勇利？”

黑发青年彻底愣在了原地，被喜悦冲击过的大脑一片空白，任他想破了头，也没能想到维克托会给他带来这样的惊喜。他的恋人真的是一位能令他惊讶的天才，对吧？

“其实我是打算在给你送那箱信的时候说的，虽然和预计中有些差别……”维克托无奈地耸了耸肩，他咽了口唾沫，换上了正经的语气，重新问道，“勇利，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

勇利终于回过神来，他在维克托面前蹲下，握起对方的手，在无名指指根处落下轻吻，语气坚定地回答：“我愿意。”

 

他们并肩躺在维克托的床上，勇利端详着右手那枚多出来的戒指，低声嘀咕：“原来俄罗斯是戴在右手的啊……”

“回到日本的时候，我们可以换到左手。”维克托一边说着，一边举起自己的右手，和勇利的靠到一起。黑发青年伸出尾指来勾住维克托的食指，后者故意用另一根手指去触碰他的无名指，两人像小孩一般，在无聊的手指游戏上争了好一会儿才停下来。勇利换了个更舒服的姿势，好奇地问道：“维克托有没有想过，如果我刚刚拒绝的话，你会怎么办？”

“我记得，我还有一条暂时没有派上用场的空白条约。”维克托用开玩笑的语气回答。

“嘿，它可不是让你这么用的。”

“男孩们，偷情的时间该结束了！”勇利话音未落，房间外便传来了熟悉的声音，两人对视一眼，同时笑了起来。

“克里斯这家伙，能不能学点好的？”维克托假装抱怨道，伸出手让已经整理好衣服的勇利把自己拉起来，他看着无名指处的戒指忽然问道，“也许我们该把这个消息告诉他们？”

勇利张了张嘴巴，手机震动的声音却把他接下来的话打断了，他拿起自己的手机点了几下，SNS首页弹出了披集最新发的一张照片。那是勇利和他在大厅拍的合照，不知是有意还是无意，配字里竟写着“维克托的家”，而下面也有不少人开始做出各种猜测。

“我想——”勇利给维克托看了一眼手机屏幕，“很快，全世界都会知道了。”

“那干脆公开怎么样？”维克托眼睛一亮，随即提议道。在得到勇利的首肯之后，他兴致勃勃地拉着勇利拍了好几张照片，不过半分钟，维克托的SNS上便更新了一张自己和勇利十指相扣的照片。评论里瞬间掀起的那场飓风，在一晚之内，迅速地蔓延到了所有的家族内。

 

也许是因为上一个消息的冲击力太大，令人意外的，两人的朋友们对这个新消息并没有表现出太大的反应，披集是第一个一边鼓掌，一边大喊着“恭喜”的，而克里斯露出了一副“我早就料到”的模样，尤里虽然不屑地轻哼了一声，但最终还是给他们送了一句祝贺。

派对一直持续到很晚，几乎所有客人都醉成了一滩烂泥，原本同样打算留宿的勇利却因为临时接到总部的紧急联系，不得不带上披集匆匆离开。

“总部的消息是谁发的？”勇利强忍住打哈欠的冲动，从披集手上接过平板翻了翻，“嗯？贝尼戴托先生什么时候给我发过信息？”

“派对刚开始不久，他说想要邀请你共进晚餐……我想现在他不是重点。”披集俯身在平板上轻点了几下，“消息是光虹发的，他说他在维克托的电脑里找到了我们想要的那份文件。”

“等等，他为什么会找到维克托的电脑去？”勇利不禁皱起了眉。

“在我们和尼基福罗夫家族合作之前，光虹和雷奥曾经在他们总公司的电脑里埋过一条眼线，光虹想要清了它的时候，发现它有些奇怪。”披集耸了耸肩，“其实他们今天说要一起解决的难题其实就是指维克托的电脑。”

“他们疯了吗？”勇利倒吸一口冷气，他不知道假如维克托发现了这件事，他该怎么解释这头自己答应了他的求婚，另一头他的属下就把对方最重要的电脑黑了这种事情。勇利揉了揉太阳穴，把身边的文件袋扔给披集，“维克托不会做这种事，他已经把文件给我了。”

“噢天啊……你该早点说的。”披集也不由得跟着倒吸一口冷气，顿时紧张起来，他晃了晃文件袋，“我先看？”

勇利点了点头，自顾自地靠着窗边闭目养神，车内顿时安静下来。不知过了多久，披集那头才终于有了动静，他神情严肃地看着满脸茫然的勇利，低声道：“勇利，虽然我知道你和维克托要订婚了，但是我希望你能冷静。”

“维克托给你的这份文件，和光虹找到的那份不一样。”


	20. Chapter 20

书房内一片寂静，压抑的气氛几乎要让人喘不过气来，但依旧没有人愿意在此刻撞到枪口上。站在桌前的光虹几乎想要把自己缩到地缝里去，他也不知道自己这算是立了功，还算是闯了祸，这个局面是他万万未曾想到的。他微微侧过脸，往披集方向使了个眼色，悄悄地做着口型：“怎么办？”

披集轻轻地摇摇头，神情复杂地耸了耸肩，同样以口型回答道：“不知道。”

这可有点糟糕了，书房内的几人不约而同地暗自倒吸一口冷气，而作为所有人目光焦点的那位黑发青年，却依旧面无表情地靠坐在沙发椅，对属下们的这些小动作没有表现出丝毫反应。他整夜未眠，看上去脸色极差，但却未表露出任何睡意，全程一声不响地盯着眼前那两份文件。

事实上，披集之前那个不一样的说法，倒是有些夸张了。对比起光虹找到的那份来说，维克托的文件只不过是缺少了其中几页，但偏偏就是这几页，让这份原本看不出端倪的文件顿时破绽百出。

要入侵另一个组织首领的电脑并非易事，即便是光虹和他的黑客朋友这种技术过硬的人，也不得不花了将近两三个月的时间去调查最初的异常，本以为不过是程序的一点小错误，却没想到一路顺藤摸瓜，竟摸到了一个漏洞，虽然极易被人忽略，但依旧没有躲过他们的眼睛。而这两人动手的时候，维克托和勇利才刚刚达成合作关系。

勇利自然是相信维克托的，他们有着相似的落魄经历，对隐藏在真相背后的敌人有着积累了数年的恨意，维克托深知它对于勇利来说的重要意义。更何况，维克托在寻找这份文件的过程中花费的力气可以说比自己要多得多，但最后却选择了先把文件交给自己——他根本想不到维克托隐瞒的原因。但同样，勇利也相信光虹，他和自己认识数年，曾经出生入死，他为Utopia和自己付出过的一切所有人都有目共睹，他绝不会欺骗自己。勇利眼前的两份文件似乎成了两只恶魔，张牙舞爪地朝他大声叫嚣着，质问他的选择。

无论如何，他只有一条路可选。勇利暗自叹了口气，用食指轻轻敲了敲桌子，书房内的几人被突如其来的声响吓了一跳，几乎同时猛地挺直了腰背，抬头望向坐在桌后的青年。勇利的脸色已经缓和不少，神情也不再像刚刚那般犹豫不决，他拿起维克托送的那份文件递给披集：“你们先去查这份吧，另外这份，我一定会给大家一个交代的。”勇利抿了抿嘴角，指尖在文件袋上轻点，“不管怎样，希望大家记住，Utopia手上只能有一份文件。”

披集了然地点点头，一边接过文件，一边对身旁满脸欲言又止的光虹使了个眼色，后者立马心神领会地在嘴上做了一个拉拉链的动作，迅速地跟上了披集的脚步。也许是因为害怕被单独留下来再训一顿，在得到任务后不到一分钟，那几人便飞快地窜出了门外。勇利看着被关上的房门怔愣几秒，随即无奈又好笑地摇了摇头，而焦躁了一整晚的心情竟意外地轻松了些。

他的部下们前脚刚走，勇利的书房便迎来了另一位客人。胜生真利咬着一根未点燃的细烟，在青年对面落座，她不动声色地将自己的弟弟打量一番，忽然从口袋中掏出一包薄荷烟，手腕轻巧地抖出一根，递到勇利面前：“也许你现在需要这个？”

“谢谢，真利姐。”勇利微颤着手抽出那根烟，借着真利的点火机把它点燃，他深吸了一口，看着自己吐出的几圈白烟被从窗外溜进的冷风迅速吹散，转头朝真利笑了笑：“什么时候来的？”

“半个小时前吧，这两个月我踏进总部的次数可比去年都还要多了。”真利也点燃了自己指间的那根薄荷烟，半开玩笑地说道，“既然你早就做好了决定，何必让他们陪你熬这么久呢？”

“当是长长记性吧。”勇利摘下眼镜，一边揉着干涩的眼角，一边无可奈何地耸了耸肩，“万一下次被发现了，我不能保证可以保住人。”

“也对，最近的局势还是安分些好，这是光虹找到的那份？”真利若有所思地点点头，伸手拿起桌上唯一那份文件，得到勇利的同意后，她才仔细地翻了一遍。越往后看，真利的神情便越发凝重，她皱起眉头问道，“你相信维克托吗？”

“那是肯定的。”勇利毫不犹豫地回答，他将烟灰轻轻抖落，有些奇怪地反问道，“难道你不相信他吗？”

“我信，但你要知道，当初尼基福罗夫家族的主人可不是他。”真利把文件翻到某一页，把它摊开推到勇利面前，“你看过文件的，这里面提到了那件事。”

“但当初知道那件事的人并不少。”勇利没有看文件，反倒抬眼看向真利，棕眸内并未掀起任何波澜。

“你以为，有几个人知道爸爸和尼基福罗夫闹翻的细节？”真利冷静地反驳，“更何况，想要黑吃黑到头来却惹火上身的，从来都不在少数。”

勇利的表情出现了裂缝，他狠狠地吸了一口那根所剩无几的薄荷烟，想要再次抖掉细烟前端的烟灰，却因为颤抖的手，不慎把烟灰撒在桌面。

他不愿重提的回忆又通通回到了他的脑海里。勇利早就明白道上没有永远的朋友这个道理，每个“朋友”都是为了利益站到一起，时间再长也不过是因为两人的合作恰好还能站在双赢的范围内，假如利益出现冲突，这份友谊也多半告终。胜生和尼基福罗夫家族便是同一个道理，当一方为了巨大利益挡去另一方最重要的那条财路时，一切的老友闲谈便不复存在，只剩下了商人间的谈判。不知为何，两家的矛盾如同雪球般越滚越大，合作决裂也成了众人意料之中的事，之后不过半年，两家便同时遭遇了变故。

这件事虽然没有影响到当初维克托和勇利的友谊，但断绝联系这一点却让他们无法再给对方寄出任何信，而后来的逃命时期更是不可能了。对于勇利来说，假如他能收到一封来自维克托的信，只要一封，也许之后的所有都会走上和现在迥然不同的轨迹。

真利也知道自己的弟弟根本不愿提起那件事来，她无奈地叹了口气，晃了晃手上的文件：“这份交给我来查吧。”

勇利点头应下，真利捧着文件袋往门口走去，在打开门之前停下脚步，转头问道：“如果——我是说如果，维克托真的骗了你呢？”

黑发青年沉默良久，把烟头掐灭在烟灰缸里，低声回答：“我会等他解释的。”

 

“请进。”

厚重的木门被缓缓推开，米拉刚走进书房，便看见自家boss正保持着和半小时前一模一样的姿势，愁眉苦脸地盯着手机屏幕，连手边那沓等待着签名的文件也还是米拉上次带进来的原状。

一看就是和Utopia那位有关，米拉把新的文件夹放到桌上，满脸八卦地用调侃的语气问道：“怎么，是没接你的电话，还是没回你的信息？”

“电话倒是接了，信息也回了，可是没有答应我一起吃饭……”维克托长叹一口气，食指有一下没一下地敲击着桌面，忍不住抱怨起来，“最近Utopia有这么忙吗？”

希望您能意识到您最近也很忙。米拉把台词酝酿了好几遍，但最终却没有开口，她忽然觉得自己问了一个无比错误的问题，聪明的她决定选择及时止损，安静地翻开之前的那堆文件夹。令人意外的是，其中需要过目的几份竟已经印上了维克托的签名，她暗自叹了口气，不得不说，她这位boss的几分敬业，还是能让人感到一丝欣慰的。

“噢对了，意大利的大卫先生打来电话说，想要和你谈份合作。”米拉捧起收拾好的文件，压低声音说道，“听说贝尼戴托家族内部跟打仗似的。”

“我没兴趣插手别人家的事情。”维克托心不在焉地回答，脑海里却忽然闪过某些画面，“等等，大卫？”

“老先生的养子，上次的舞会他应该也在才对。”米拉有些奇怪地看着维克托，“那我去拒绝了？”

“噢不，让他来吧，看看他的葫芦里卖什么药。”维克托笑眯眯地说道，“听说他也去拉拢勇利了，可能是想要在订婚宴上蹭杯免费的酒喝吧。”

话音刚落，急促的敲门声便紧跟着响起，未等维克托开口，格奥尔基便急切地推门冲了进来，当他意识到自己可能打断了维克托的时候，又立马放缓了脚步：“噢——抱歉，我只是想说，你们的订婚宴可能需要推迟了。”他晃了晃手上的文件夹，把它放到了维克托面前，一副痛心疾首的表情说道，“可惜了一段美好的爱情——”

“怎么回事？”银发青年熟练地打断了格奥尔基，他没有马上把文件翻开，只是疑惑地抬头看了对方一眼，等待着格奥尔基的解释，而米拉则干脆地拿起文件，自己翻阅起来。

当初尼基福罗夫家族在和胜生家族分道扬镳之后，重新找到了不少合作伙伴，当初被胜生极力反对的军火线也逐渐走上了正轨。表面上看起来一切都很顺利，只有尼基福罗夫内部才知道，资金上已经出现了新的问题，虽然勉强还能支撑，但不久后发生的一件事情却成为了最后一根稻草——他们的一批货里出现了不该出现的东西。

全世界的黑道都知道尼基福罗夫家族从来不会碰那方面的生意，但某些人却不这么认为，他们恨不得把尼基福罗夫家族的把柄给抓得牢牢的，而且越多越好，而这次有一位不知名的朋友正称了他们的心意，直接将这个把柄送上了门。

米拉径直把文件翻到了最后一页，白纸黑字清晰地映在维克托的蓝眸里，刺眼得让人无法忽视：“这个举报的人，很有可能就是胜生。”

 

派对已经过去将近一周，勇利依旧和维克托保持着联系，话题也和以前一样，没有任何一方提出关于文件的事情，除了没有见面的机会以外，一切似乎都没有什么变化。

勇利心里藏着无数个问题，虽然他知道现在并不是去问维克托的最好时机，但这些问题却不停地纠缠着他，和那份文件一样，如同恶魔般对他如影随形，几乎要成为他的梦魇。勇利根本不在乎维克托对另一份文件知情与否，他只是希望等到那个契机，不管是维克托主动也好，他主动也好，只要有人提出来，一切总能有一个结果，而不是像现在这样令人煎熬不已。

勇利叹一口气，把情绪好好收拾了一番，扯了扯身上的西装，伸手推开会客室的大门。屋内那位意大利男人刚见到他的身影，便立马放下了手里的葡萄酒，满脸惊喜地向勇利张开双手，黑发青年灵活地躲过对方的热情拥抱，在对面的沙发落座。

“噢对了，”大卫倒也不介意，朝勇利举起自己的酒杯：“还没恭喜你和尼基福罗夫先生订婚呢！”

“谢谢。”勇利给自己倒了半杯酒，淡笑着和对方碰了碰杯，轻抿了一口，直截了当地问道，“直话直说吧，不知道贝尼戴托先生有什么想要和我合作的？”

“想必胜生先生也听说过贝尼戴托家族的现状，”大卫倒也没有兜圈子的意思，开门见山地提出自己的请求，“我希望胜生先生能够帮我一点小忙。”

“小忙？”勇利瞥了他一眼，把重要的字眼捡出来重复了一遍，语气里带上了些许意义不明的笑意。

“对于胜生先生来说，难道不是一个小忙吗？当然，好处是肯定少不了的。”大卫自信满满地弯起嘴角，看起来颇为得意，“东亚的一条线，加上贝尼戴托家族这个朋友，很划算不是吗？”

如此诱人的条件让勇利不由得沉默下来在心底衡量起这次合作能对自己带来的利益，半晌过后，他才开口说道：“说实话，我对插手别人的家事实在是不感兴趣，很抱歉，贝尼戴托先生。”

“等等，加上中东的一条线，怎么样？”在等待中饱受煎熬、最后又被拒绝的大卫不禁有些焦躁起来，又一次提出了新的条件，但勇利的表情却是依旧没有丝毫变化。他咬了咬牙，决定往天平上再放一个砝码：“贝尼戴托家族的优先合作权。”

黑发青年有些意外地看了对方一眼，这个条件比刚刚的还要诱人好几倍，假如Utopia能够得到贝尼戴托的优先合作权，那代表以后将会有源源不断的大生意找上门来。实在是很难让人拒绝的好处，勇利暗自想到，但大卫真的愿意履行自己的承诺吗？他低头轻抿一口酒，借着短短的时间迅速思考了一番，神情无奈地对大卫说：“很抱歉，事实上Utopia已经有合作伙伴了，加上最近事情比较多，恐怕会帮贝尼戴托先生的倒忙。”

“是尼基福罗夫家族吧。”大卫露出了意料之中的笑，“但是我听说，你们的文件已经找到，合作也终止了，不是吗？”

这个场景似曾相识，舞会上的某段对话又重新浮现在勇利的脑海里，那时候的大卫确实曾和自己提起过文件，而他所说的一切几乎都应验了……勇利想到此处，不由得微微眯起棕眸，目光往大卫扫去：“看来阁下很关注我和维克托，连找到文件这种事也知道得一清二楚。”

“我自然有我的方法，不过，如果胜生先生对此感兴趣的话……”大卫往沙发上一靠，朝勇利举起手中的酒杯，话里的含义再明显不过，“我一直都是一个对合作伙伴很慷慨的人。”

“不用，我现在没什么兴趣知道了。”勇利冷笑一声，无外乎就是几个眼线，这种条件还不如刚刚大卫提出的那几条实际的好处。

“那真是可惜，我还想着和您叙一叙当年胜生家和尼基福罗夫家的旧事。”他似是十分遗憾地叹了口气，“当年的我已经成年，还是能记住不少东西的，噢对了，胜生先生的属下大多还很年轻，恐怕不知道这些过往吧？”

最困扰自己的事情再度被提起，就像是一把恰好点在了导火索上的火，引爆了勇利心底的炸弹。他抿紧嘴角，眼眸里闪烁着愤怒的光，好不容易才忍下抽出枪来的冲动，强压着怒火开口：“贝尼戴托先生，既然有空来我这里聊旧事，不如还是多想想自己家的烂摊子吧，千万别把手上最后的筹码也输光了。”黑发青年语气里仅剩的几分客气也都消失殆尽，他神情冷漠地往门口处侧了侧头，分明是要送客的意思，“看来这合作也不必谈下去了，请吧。”

“你会后悔这个选择的。”勇利的回击也恰好戳到了大卫的痛处，他有些恼羞成怒地把酒杯往桌上一扔，冷哼一声，大步流星地离开了会客室。

听到门被关上的声音后，勇利长叹了一口气，无力地躺倒在长沙发上，他从口袋中拿出手机来，短信界面一片寂静。

一切都糟糕透了，他这么想到。


	21. Chapter 21

要将一份文件彻查到底，所需的时间大不相同，简单明了的不过两三天，而线索环环相扣的甚至需要查上一两个月。勇利深知这一点，因此即便是内心焦急万分，也只能无可奈何地等下去。经历了将近半个月的煎熬后，真利姐率先带回了她的调查结果，而披集那边却依旧还是毫无进展。

但是当他看见真利手上那份文件夹的时候，还是忍不住冒出了退缩的念头，勇利自以为已经做好了接受任何结果的准备，但实际上那不过是自欺欺人。他不得不承认的是，他还是有些担心会看到一个自己不愿面对的结果，虽然那也许并不是真正的结果。不过，无论真相如何，他还是会选择相信维克托的，勇利深吸一口气，对自己安慰道。

真利脸上没有表现出多少端倪，她挂着平日里那副冷静的表情，在勇利对面落座：“结果不算很糟糕，别高兴太早，也没好到哪里去。”勇利上一秒才稍稍松了一口气，下一秒心里那块巨石却又再度被提起，他不敢打开文件，只能安静地等待着下文。

和勇利相比，真利倒没有显得那么迫不及待，她不紧不慢地点燃了一根细烟，仔细地酝酿着合适的言辞，过了半晌才缓缓说出第一句话来：“你记得当年他们有批货被查出了那种东西吗？”

“记得。”勇利不解地眨了眨眼，他往后靠在椅背上，仔细地回忆着这件轰动一时的旧闻，当时只要是明眼人，都能看得出来尼基福罗夫家族是被陷害的……陷害？忽然想到某一点的勇利猛地往前一倾，双手用力地按在桌沿，看着真利一字一句地道：“不可能，爸爸不会这么做的。”

“我知道，但是谁又能保证他们会相信我们呢？”真利冷静地反驳道，她把翻开的文件轻推到勇利面前，“世界上总有些巧合，我在查这件事的时候，遇到了波波维奇。”

言外之意，维克托显然已经着手调查，甚至有可能已经得到想要的结果。可他却没有对自己提起过，虽然勇利知道维克托没有义务要把这种调查结果交代给自己，但他还是忍不住想到。他不需要任何长篇大论或者详细报告，即使是用一句话无意间带过，那就足够让勇利拥有能反驳真利的理由。究竟为什么维克托会对这一切缄口不提？难道真的像真利所说的那样，他在怀疑自己？

巨大的信息量在勇利脑海中搅成一团，他垂下眼眸，心脏像是被什么东西给堵住，令他感到烦躁不已，只能沉默地看着眼前那张照片，虽然略为模糊，也足够让他认出波波维奇了。勇利很清楚，假如维克托的文件和给自己的那份是一样的，那他的部下绝不会查到这个地方来。

“尼基福罗夫家族知道真正的凶手是谁，甚至……可能在幕后推动了一切。”真利停顿了一下，有些担忧地看了黑发青年一眼，毕竟这个结论连她也花了很长时间才消化下来，她有些无奈地用指尖在文件上点了点，“勇利，我知道很难接受，但这就是真相。”

是的，一切似乎都十分顺理成章。两个因为利益而反目的大家族，一方为了除去对方碍事的新财路，不惜陷害多年好友，另一方为了报复，垂死挣扎都要让对方以命还债，几乎称得上无懈可击的剧本。

勇利一点儿也不想接受这该死的真相，他绞尽脑汁，尽力地去搜寻脑海里的每一个角落，想要找点理由来反驳这看似完美的推理，最后也只是张了张口，无法说出一句话来。

“在你做好决定之前，我不会把这件事告诉他们。”真利长叹一口气，伸出手来替弟弟理了理略为凌乱的额发，“不管哪种选择，我都会支持你的。”

“谢谢，真利姐。”勇利神情疲惫，他像是用尽全身力气般挤出一个笑来，“无论如何，我都会给大家一个交代的。”

勇利已经数不清自己是第几次说这句话了，它一而再再而三地提醒着自己，等待着真相的人不止他一个。Utopia对他的任性给予了足够的宽容，但并不是所有人都能无限期地等待下去的，能留给他做出决定的时间已经不多了。

勇利沉默地看着窗外，他已经把自己关在书房里好几天了，一部分的工作也因为自己的心不在焉不得不暂时交接都真利姐和披集手上，但至今为止，他依旧没能找到什么两全的选择。桌面上的烟灰缸里塞满了烟头，那份曾经被视为宝物般的文件也随意地扔在一旁，勇利已经不在意究竟哪份是真的，哪份又是被处理过的了。他曾经感谢过这份文件，因为它，自己和维克托的关系才能有所改善，而现在他只想把这份阴魂不散的玩意儿扔进碎纸机里去。

他知道自己需要和维克托好好谈谈，答案总不会自己找上门来，他和维克托都需要对方的解释。

但现实向来不如想象中美好。这次陷入忙碌当中的人却换成了维克托，他像陀螺在工作中连轴转，勇利根本找不到空隙向对方提起这件事，他们的短信记录甚至还保持在五天前的模样，抱着一堆已经准备好的话却说不出去比起之前来更为煎熬。

在这里白等其实也不是什么好的方法。勇利叹了口气，对着空荡荡的烟盒发了一会儿呆，就在他正准备走出书房透透气的时候，勇利的手机忽然响了起来。

电话那头传来了熟悉的声音，除去无意间流露出的几分疲意以外，其他和以前并没有太大变化，轻快的语气也证明了维克托的心情还不错，这让吊在勇利心头的那块大石顿时放下了大半。

“勇利，订婚礼的地点还没定下来，你有想去的地方吗？”维克托轻笑着调侃，“别告诉我，你把这件事给忘了哦。”

“当然没有，我可是有好好列出来的。”勇利一边硬着头皮为自己辩解，一边手忙脚乱地从堆叠如山的文件里抽出一张白纸来，迅速地写下几个地点，他考虑了一会儿，问道，“这两天有空的话，一起去逛逛怎么样？”

“完全OK！”勇利的主动邀请令维克托喜出望外，毫不犹豫地就答应下来。勇利一想到维克托那副亮起双眸的模样，忍不住也弯起嘴角，他的笔尖在几个地点之间滑动了几个来回：“第一个地方就选上次的那间教堂吧。”

这是个很好的机会，转机近在咫尺，也许从现在开始，一切都会逐渐变得顺利起来了吧。正当勇利这么想着时，却听见维克托说道：“对了，勇利，我有一件事想要和你谈谈。”

 

勇利小心翼翼地把厚重的大门推开，偌大的教堂内鸦雀无声，祭台附近也不见神甫的踪影。上次那些盛放的花束和婚礼上的装饰几乎都被清理掉了，离开了热闹与欢呼的教堂回归了它原本肃穆庄重的模样，神龛内依旧摇曳着昏暗的烛光，美丽的圣母画像自穹顶俯身注视着自己，令人心生敬畏。

他轻轻掩上木门，往教堂内走了两步，本来坐在最前端那条长椅上的银发青年才刚听见他的脚步声，便飞快地跳了起来，带着满眼笑意把勇利扑了个满怀，紧接着送上一个热情的见面吻。

“维克托——”本想先说点什么的勇利最终还是放弃无用的挣扎，顺着维克托把这个深吻延续下去。不知过了多久，两人才轻喘着分开，维克托抬手擦去他和勇利唇瓣间拉出的银丝，顺势握起勇利的手，在无名指的戒指上亲了一口，笑眯眯地说：“充电成功。”

勇利无奈又好笑地摇了摇头，他承认和维克托的亲密接触让他的心情变好了许多，但自己今天的目的并不仅仅是这么简单。在维克托想要开始下一次“充电”之前，勇利稍微退开了些，转而在维克托的额间落下一个轻吻：“我也很想你，但是——先办正事怎么样？”

“好吧，之后要补回来哦。”维克托有些不情愿地应下，他牵着勇利踏上最前方的阶梯，举起手来比划了几下：“假如在这里举行的话，我想这两边可以摆上百合……”

维克托几乎把一切都考虑周全了，他详细地和勇利描述着他的方案，甚至还会询问勇利的意见，再即时修改，可以看得出来他对订婚礼的期待。与之相比，勇利倒显得有些心不在焉，他有一下没一下地回答着维克托，满脑子都充斥着那些等待着被他问出口的问题。

“……勇利，勇利？”维克托抬手捏住勇利的两颊，往外扯了扯，略带抱怨地道，“明明是勇利要先办正事的，却一直没有在认真听呢。”

“抱歉！”勇利从维克托手里抢救下自己被捏得微微发红的双颊，满脸歉意地说道，这已经是他第三次走神了，但他根本无法控制那些胡乱冒出的念头以及随时离家出走的注意力，维克托也一定注意到自己的异样了，与其让维克托来打开话题，不如由他主动提出，也许还能占据更多的主动权。勇利深吸一口气，神情严肃地道：“维克托，我有些问题想要问你。”

维克托愣了愣，勇利的表情变化让他的心底升起一阵不祥的预感，虽然如此，但他还是保持着微笑回答：“好的哦。”

勇利装作不经意地抛出了第一个问题：“那份文件，你已经查出来了吧？”

“算是有大概的结果了吧。”维克托把双手撑在祭台上，朝勇利眨了眨眼，“怎么了？如果勇利遇到难处的话，我一定会随时待命哦！

“只是遇到了一点小问题，”勇利摇了摇头，“我想听听维克托那边的结果，说不定能出现新的思路。”

“暂时不行呢，因为还在证实当中，很可能会误导勇利。”维克托露出了遗憾的表情，他歪了歪头问道，“勇利遇到了什么问题？也许我能帮上忙呢。”

这就是他和维克托摊牌的时刻了。勇利沉默半晌，才用略微沙哑的声音再度开口：“我发现我的文件和维克托的有些不一样，少了几页——关于那件事的几页。”

维克托露出了意外的表情，不知是因为文件不一样这件事，还是因为勇利发现了文件的端倪这件事，他望着勇利笑了笑：“也许是无意间掉了几页，回去之后我再给你发一份……”维克托的声音戛然而止，勇利犀利的眼神终于让他意识到了对方的言外之意，他有些难以置信地看着不远处的黑发青年，张了张嘴想要为自己说点什么，却说不出一个音节来。过了许久，他才找回自己的声音：“勇利，你认为我把文件掉包了？”

“维克托，我知道你已经找到结果了。”勇利别开脸，装作不经意地往教堂大门处望了一眼，他避开了维克托的视线，同样也避开了他的问题，“你们认为当初是我父亲举报的，对吧？”

“我说过，一切都还在证实当中。”维克托揉了揉太阳穴，这突如其来的摊牌让他措手不及，他能预料到勇利有可能会知道这些该死的消息，但他却没有料到会造成现在这幅状况。他往勇利的方向走了两步，用力地挤出一个笑容来：“嘿勇利，暂时放下那份文件好吗？它已经过去很久了……”他握住勇利的手腕，想要往门外走去，尽可能地将自己的语气变得开朗一些，“或者你想去看看下一个地方？”

“不，维克托。”勇利站在原地垂着头，轻叹了一口气，从维克托掌心抽出自己的手来，“我想要先解决这些问题。”

说实话，没有人想要提起这些不愉快的旧事，但它像是一条横在勇利和维克托之间的鸿沟，他们根本找不到跨越它的方法。勇利知道维克托和自己一样，为找出反驳这个答案的理由而费尽心思，他们想要向其他等待着真相的人证实它是假的，可是一对婚约者为对方所作的证词分明就是相互包庇的谎言。

勇利偶尔会忍不住想，如果他和维克托没有订婚，如果他们没有在一起，还是最初针锋相对的模样，那他们的辩解会不会比现在更有力些？如果没有了婚约，他们要面对的一切是不是会简单许多？无数个假设在一瞬间疯狂地涌出，勇利脑海里顿时被这个单词所充斥，令他无法再继续思考下去，一股不知道是从何涌出的冲动正不停地催促着他，勇利忽然往前跨了一步，说道：“维克托，我们解除婚约吧。”

时间似乎在瞬间静止了，维克托的笑容僵在了脸上，大脑被这记重锤敲得一片空白，连抬起的手也忘了放下，过了半晌，稍稍缓过来的他才回答：“我拒绝。”维克托走到勇利面前，双手扶在他的肩上，连声音也微微颤抖起来，“为什么？根本不需要做到这个地步不是吗？”

“其实他们都没有相信你的话对吧，维克托。”勇利在脸上揉了一把，试图让自己清醒一点，“事实上在来这里之前，我想过很多种说法，但和那些证据相比起来，它们实在是太无力了啊！”他相信他的父亲不会这么做，但光这句话完全起不到任何用处，就算维克托相信了自己，但谁能保证其他人会接受这样的解释？

“我会找到的啊！”维克托紧皱眉头大喊道，“而且这和我们的婚约根本没有任何关联吧？！”

“维克托会很难办的啊！”勇利也忍不住提高了音量，“在没有解释清楚之前，我对于你的族人来说都是仇人，不是吗？”

事实上，对勇利来说也是如此。他不想相信那些该死的调查结果，但是没有办法解释为什么最重要的线索都是和那件事有关，为什么维克托会刚好在他向亚历山大问起文件的时候推门进来，维克托究竟从哪里找到了这份文件，以及对方为什么会把一份处理过的文件交给自己。他可以无条件地接受维克托的所有解释，但Utopia需要的不是这种空口无凭的辩解。

“勇利，我想你也已经查到了些什么，但是……你听我说，如果这些确实都是当年的恩怨造成的。”维克托的双手搭在勇利肩上，“如果它们延续下来，只会不断地重复，那没有任何意义。”他用额头抵住勇利的，低声说道，“我的意思是，无论是那一方都好，让它就停在这里，好吗？”

“这不是我或者你就能一笔勾销的事情，维克托。”勇利把维克托推开些许，他摇了摇头，“我答应过，无论真或者假，要给他们一个交代。”

“勇利为什么这么喜欢钻牛角尖呢？！”“我是在我们着想啊！”

两个愤怒的声音回荡在教堂内，固执不已的两人谁也没能说服对方，最终维克托忽然伸手用力地将黑发青年搂进怀里，把脸埋在他的肩窝处，几近哀求地说道：“勇利，不要解除婚约好吗？”维克托久久没有等到想要的答案，他咬了咬牙，拿出了最后的筹码，“那如果，我要把它作为空白条约呢？”

勇利抬起头来，眼眶处分明泛着微红，他往后推开两步，松开抱着对方的双手，他望着维克托，低声说道：“维克托，合约终止了。”

他转身想要往门外走去，却听见教堂大门“吱呀”一声被推开，一位勉强能称得上认识的男人带着他的保镖跨进教堂来。勇利停下脚步，他眯起棕眸，不着痕迹地往身旁挪了一步，恰好把维克托挡在身后。而来者似乎并没有注意他的小动作，一边鼓着掌，一边笑着说道：“真是精彩得我都不想打断了，不过说实在话，你们何必为了这点事情吵来吵去呢？”那人朝身后的保镖使了个眼色，后者抽出一把黑色手枪，漆黑的洞口直指不远处的两人，“你看，让我来帮你们解决不就好了。”

没有任何准备的机会，眨眼之间枪声响起，惊起教堂尖顶上的三两乌鸦。


	22. Chapter 22

维克托的动作比大脑更快，他下意识地伸出双手，将眼前缓缓倒下的黑发青年稳稳接住。他有些呆愣地抬起手来轻轻拨开勇利的刘海，黑发青年双目紧闭，面容因痛苦而扭曲，额角处的青筋也突突直跳，维克托的视线往下扫去，不断涌出的鲜血迅速地染红了他的掌心，沿着指缝缓缓滴落在教堂的地毯上，刺目的殷红色提醒着他，刚刚发生了些什么。

“勇利！”

维克托脸上露出了少见的慌张神情，理智在瞬间濒临决堤，几近崩溃的他用尽全身力气搂紧怀里的青年，连指节处也泛起了青白，仿佛是想要把对方融进自己怀里一般。他一遍又一遍地低声喊着勇利的名字，在对方的鬓角处落下带着安抚意味的碎吻，一边踉跄着往教堂大门冲去。当他距离出口不过五六米时，那道厚重的木门却被猛地一推，随着巨大的响声轰然关上。

“我们的谈话才刚刚开始呢，尼基福罗夫先生。”大卫•贝尼戴托缓缓往前走了两步，带着虚伪至极的微笑，恰好挡在维克托前方，“这么急着走，恐怕有点不太礼貌吧？”

维克托微垂着头，注视着不远处的大卫，凌厉凶狠的眼神仿佛要在对方身上剜出几个洞来。他单手搂住怀里的黑发青年，干脆果断地抽出那把别在腰后的黑色H&K P30，将枪口指向眼前的意大利男人，用带着警告意味的沙哑声音说道：“让开。”

“噢……冷静一点。”大卫挑起眉，装模作样地抬起手来，做出投降的姿势，“我知道这和之前说好的有些不一样，不过，这个结果也挺不错的。”他再次露出了令人厌恶的得意笑容，往勇利的方向示意，“我惩罚了不愿意听话的人，而你也报了仇，不是吗？”

“我从来没说过想要报什么仇。”维克托冷漠地回答。大卫依旧没有丝毫要退让的意思，维克托不再给他留任何情面，毫不犹豫地打开了手枪的保险。而就在他准备扣下扳机的一瞬，H&K P30却被突然上前的保镖一把打落，被枪口抵住脑袋的人转眼间变成了维克托。

“年轻人太冲动可不是什么好事。”大卫无奈地摇了摇头，慢悠悠地点燃一根不知从哪儿掏出的雪茄，居高临下朝被迫坐到自己对面的俄罗斯青年说道，“总算能好好谈谈了，尼基福罗夫先生。”

维克托往靠在长椅旁的勇利看了一眼，后者轻轻喘息着，额上满是冷汗，但大卫却满是拖延时间的架势。他想要站起来往勇利的方向跑去，而紧贴着脑后的手枪却压制着他，令他不能轻举妄动，维克托眯着双眸看向大卫，强装冷静地说道：“我不会和没有任何价值的家伙合作，这完全没有意义，更何况，你根本没有任何胜算。”

“话可不能说太满，别忘了用枪指着你的脑袋的是谁，只要扣下扳机，砰——”大卫吐出一圈白烟，做出手枪的手势指向维克托，食指随着他的话往上一抬，“从今天起，贝尼戴托家族最大的两个威胁就通通消失了。”他张开双手，得意洋洋地说道，“谁更值得继承这个家族，不就是一目了然的事情了吗？”

“老家伙可不会把族长的位子交给你这种蠢货。”保镖往前顶了顶枪口，维克托闷哼一声，忍不住用俄语咒骂了几句，继续往下说道，“不过假如他老眼昏花，那只能说是贝尼戴托家族的悲哀了。”

“十五年前，也有人这么对我说过。”大卫并没有生气，反倒开朗地笑了起来，在维克托面前来回踱步，“后来呢，他栽在我这个蠢货手上了。”

维克托不屑地冷笑一声：“这种威胁也太无力了，贝尼戴托先生。”

“噢不不，这并不是威胁，而是一个你一定会感兴趣的故事。”大卫吸了一口雪茄，眯着眼睛回忆道，“和那个人合作可不是一件简单的事，他有一位多年的合作伙伴，当然，他们最后还是翻脸了——”他故意凑到维克托面前，压低了声音，“因为一条军火线。”

看到顿时脸色大变的银发青年，大卫更加得意起来：“我为了说服他加入那条军火线花费了多少力气，你知道吗？”他一边晃着手里的雪茄，一边高声说，“不过好在一切都没有白费，他后悔的表情可是非常好看。”

维克托皱起眉，他想要站起来，却被身后的保镖用力地压在了长椅上，只能咬着牙低声问道：“是你干的？”

“没错，一切都是我安排的。”罪魁祸首分明把这件事看作自己的一个勋章，他越说越起劲，激动之处还抬手比划起来，“虽然我向来不喜欢那群‘多管闲事的家伙’，但那次他们竟然一听到举报就立马行动了，不得不说实在是帮了我一个大忙。”

维克托下意识地望向勇利，黑发青年此时的状态一点也不乐观。他无力地垂着头，双目紧闭，那些殷红液体把附近的地毯染成了深色，不知还能撑住多久。他握起右拳，强行压下自己的焦急与怒气，抿了抿嘴角，质问道：“那胜生家呢？”

“当然也是我的杰作。”大卫大方地承认，“我最后悔的一件事，就是当年没有把你们也一起处理掉。”

“你没有想到我的家族会被我复兴，”维克托低声将他未说完的话补全，“也没有想到你杀掉那些无辜者的后代会被勇利召集在一起。”

“我确实算错了这一步，但没关系，现在还来得及挽回。”大卫在维克托和勇利之间来回扫了一眼，露出了满意的神情，话锋紧接着一转，“话说回来，你们父子确实很像，至今我也想不懂居然会有人相信会在这条道上有一辈子的朋友，而你们甚至还订了婚，哈哈哈……”大卫忍不住大笑起来，最后轻蔑地弯着嘴角说道，“结果证明，在利益面前，一切都不过是谎话。”

“你们还是弱得多了，当初还浪费了我的一条军火线，现在不过是一份文件，就让你们吵成了这副模样。”他耸了耸肩，感叹道，“我只是随便做了一点手脚，就轻而易举地咬上钩，还是太年轻了啊……”

从维克托那双充满了怒气的蓝色双眸可以看得出来，他有多想在这个意大利男人的脸上揍上几拳，但他的双拳握了又松，最终还是一言不发地垂下眼眸。大卫看不清他的表情，但这番沉默足以令他心情大好，在他的眼里，现在的维克托不过是一只放弃临死前挣扎的困兽罢了。

渐暗的天色喻示着游戏正准备接近尾声，大卫朝自己的手下点头示意，保险拉开的声音随即在银发青年脑后响起。大卫在维克托对面的长椅坐下，满脸惋惜地叹了口气：“我还是很喜欢你们的，看在这个份上，给你一个留下遗言的机会吧。”大卫露出充满怜悯的神情，似乎把自己感动了一番，自顾自地往下说道，“噢——不需要道谢，我向来是个很慷慨的人。”

维克托动了动，他又沉默了好一会儿，直到大卫快要等到不耐烦的时候，他才终于愿意开口说道：“贝尼戴托先生，我想你误解了一些东西——首先，我本来就没有想要跟你道谢，其次，”他抬起头来，一改刚刚那副受制于人的愤怒模样，嘴角挂着标志性的微笑，“我暂时还没有要和这个世界说再见的打算呢。”

一切都来得猝不及防，维克托在大卫反应过来之前已经做出了行动。银发青年猛地将身体往旁边一歪，劈手夺过保镖的手枪，干净利落地转身扣下扳机。一连串的动作只不过用了数秒时间，即便是训练有素的保镖也没能跟上维克托的速度，他只能本能地做出反应，但还是被子弹击中头部，直挺挺地往后倒去。另一边的大卫见状，匆忙想要抽出自己的配枪，但一切都来不及了，另一个冰冷坚硬的金属物体已经抵上了他的脑后，局面顿时彻底颠倒。

“过了十几年，还只是会用这一种挑拨离间的方法，看来你真的是够蠢的，贝尼戴托先生。”本应因失血过多失去意识的黑发青年此时却站在他身后，手里握着那把被维克托落在地上的H&K P30，用轻快的语调说道：“Surprise！”

“胜生勇利……”大卫从牙缝中挤出一个名字，原本胜券在握的他在眨眼间变成了劣势方，无异于被人从云层顶端忽然推落，大卫根本无法接受这种突如其来的转变，他的洋洋自得还尚未完全褪去，但愤怒却已一清二楚地表现在脸上，以至于他的表情看起来有些扭曲：“不可能，那一枪明明打中你了！”

“你是指这个吗？”勇利挑起眉，从身上抽出几个小巧的血袋，随意地扔到大卫面前，“不得不告诉你，这已经是我十二岁就学会的招数了，贝尼戴托先生。”

“你们什么时候知道的？”大卫压着声音，咬牙切齿地问道。他的视线落在不远处的俄罗斯青年身上，对方正气定神闲地坐在长椅上，一边用食指随意地转着手枪，一边朝大卫露出灿烂的笑容，无疑在在大卫的怒火上浇了一把油。

“唔……贝尼戴托举办的舞会上？你去Utopia和勇利谈合作的时候？”维克托撑着下巴，把大卫变了几回的精彩脸色通通收入眼底，才装作无奈地摊开手，“虽然我是很想这么说啦，但其实是在两天前我们才发现的呢。”

“这都怪维克托一直不回我电话。”勇利忍不住抱怨起来，假如那个电话能来得更早，他们就能够有更多的时间，制定一个更加完美的计划来应付大卫了。

维克托朝勇利充满歉意地眨了眨眼：“抱歉啦勇利，要骗过这家伙还是挺麻烦的，不得不浪费了一点时间。”

“所以，刚刚那些都是假的？”被欺骗后的不忿充斥了大卫的内心，情绪激动的他一时忘了自己的处境，刚想要站起却被勇利猛地按回了远处。黑发青年故意凑到他的耳边，一字一句地说道：“准确来说，从我们走进这间教堂开始，都是在演戏。”

维克托有些得意地弯起嘴角：“我们的演技还不错，对吧？”

“不可能……明明没有任何漏洞。”大卫瞪着双眼，难以置信地吼道，“你们怎么可能会发现？！”

“贝尼戴托先生，你不觉得自己太自信了吗？”勇利淡笑着回答，“我们可不会在同一个地方被绊倒两次，更何况，单凭一份不明来历的破烂文件就要挑拨离间，也太过天真了。”

“我和维克托发现，从半年前开始，总部每个月都会出现几个新面孔。”作为一个正在迅速发展的组织，吸收新鲜血液是最常见不过的事情，加上这些新家伙的职位都不高，勇利也就没有将这放在心上。直到在维克托的提醒下，他意识到不知名的新手下实在是太多了些，才和披集一起把这段时间内加入Utopia的名单彻查了一遍，“我们发现，这些家伙都是假装成本地人的意大利人。”

“半年前就已经在我们手下插眼线，这件事看来已经策划很久了。”维克托望着大卫，微微眯起双眸，“如果没猜错的话，是从我们查到那份文件开始？”

从刚刚起，大卫的嘴巴便仿佛被缝起来似的，没有再吐出任何一个单词，但表情已经彻底地出卖了他，维克托了然地点了点头：“那就是说，上次跟踪我们的也是你的人咯。”

“你们没有死在那时候，真是可惜。”大卫声音沙哑地说道。那次跟踪本是他的临时起意，他本来也没有料到维克托和勇利真的敢甩下所有保镖单独出门，这无疑给他创造了绝佳的刺杀机会。为了好好利用这次机会，大卫甚至派出了更多的手下，但同样出乎意料的是，这两人最后竟然全身而退。

大卫自嘲地笑了一声，他花了数年时间制定了一个完美的计划，最终还是输给了他的自满和焦躁。正如他所说，维克托和勇利和他们的父亲很像，可始终不是同一个人，大卫承认自己确实低估了这两人，然而，现在才意识到这一点已经为时过晚了。

到了这个地步，大卫似乎还没有放弃的意思，他挺直了腰背，作最后的垂死挣扎：“假如你们现在杀了我，我的手下会在五分钟内冲进来，你们也绝对活不久。”

“至于这一点，就不劳你担心了。”维克托用食指点了点下巴，微笑着回答，“时间差不多了呢，有什么遗言吗，贝尼戴托先生？”

不久前他才说过的话被反问给了自己，这无疑将大卫想说的完全堵在喉咙里。他怔愣了几秒，绷紧的身体最后却忽然放松下来。这个中年男人像是泄了气一般，无力地靠在椅背上，缓缓闭上双眼，似乎终于打算放弃，安静地等待最后一枪的到来。

他忙活了大半辈子，费尽心机才将敌对的家族元气大伤，即便如此，他也没能把族长的位置收入囊中。大卫本以为是因为自己做的还不够，才会想要重演历史，借此向老先生证明他的价值，但这一次的输家却成了自己，对方还偏偏是他最不喜欢的、依赖盟友的家伙。说起来，他明明有那么多朋友，却为什么始终没有找到一个合作伙伴呢？

大卫听见耳边传来保险拉开的清脆声音，紧接而来的是震耳欲聋的枪声，他在倒下之前终于想到了一个可以说服自己的答案。

也许是因为像那些人说的那样，被捡回来的他，一点儿也不适合坐在太高的位置上吧。

维克托低头看着已经咽下最后一口气的意大利男人，良久过后，才长叹了一口气：“结束了。”勇利缓缓放下手枪，回答道：“嗯，结束了。”

尼基福罗夫家族的仇恨，Utopia的仇恨，勇利和维克托的仇恨，一切都结束了。

 

“不过话说回来……”

正当勇利还沉浸在复仇的不真实感当中时，维克托却突然打破沉默，他拎起一个扔到自己脚边的血袋来，有些不满地说道：“我不是很喜欢这种戏码呢，勇利。”

其实维克托刚开始就不同意让他中枪的计划，但他还是坚持这么做了，虽然他早有心理准备，但还是没料到维克托会突然发难，只好咽了口唾沫，心虚地道：“我觉得效果还挺好的呀。”

“对我来说可糟糕透了。”虽然早就对这个计划了然于心，维克托也已经做好了心理准备，但在真正看到那一幕的时候，他还是被吓了一大跳，那种心脏一紧的感觉到现在仍然清晰无比。

“可是我之前也被维克托吓得不轻啊。”勇利有些委屈地回答，对方明明早就知道电脑里的文件被掉包了，却一直没有告诉自己，这也很不公平不是吗？

“我承认那件事我有错，可它们完全不是一回事，勇利已经很久没有出过这类的任务了，万一真的中枪了怎么办？万一他打中的不是准备好的位置呢？”维克托越说越变得后怕起来，他赌气般别开脸，“我可不会接受勇利的狡辩——”

他的声音消失在突如其来的亲吻当中。勇利忽然跨坐到维克托的大腿上，双手按住他的肩，低下头主动和他唇舌交缠起来。而在结束这个久违的深吻之后，勇利还像是表示出讨好意味的犬类一般，轻轻地舔了舔维克托的下唇。

“……补偿？”

“就当做是前菜。”勇利的双颊有些泛红，他朝银发青年眨了眨眼，“正餐的话，之后再补上怎么样？”

“成交。”维克托毫不犹豫地应下这单划算的交易。他往教堂大门望去，随后颇有默契地和勇利对视了一眼，“你猜他们还有多久会进来？”

“我猜——十秒。”

“我猜也是十秒。”维克托和勇利同时笑了起来，“下一个地方想去哪里？”

“说实话，我还没想好。”

“我有一个建议。”外面传来了几声枪响，木门随即被剧烈地撞击起来，但教堂内的两人似乎丝毫没有受到影响，维克托抵着勇利的额头，轻声说道，“或许我们可以跳过订婚的步骤……”

“直接结婚？”

“嗯，直接结婚。”维克托满怀期待地看着勇利，黑发青年轻笑着蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，在木门被撞开之前，他回答道：“好啊。”

 

“真利，勇利有告诉你去哪了吗？”美奈子急匆匆地走进房间，把厚厚一沓资料放到真利手边，后者无奈地摇了摇头:“他只是告诉我要和维克托出去一阵，可能过两天就回来。”

虽然是意料中的回答，美奈子还是不禁叹了口气：“老天，希望下次维克托能在把我们当家拐走之前交代一下去向。”

真利一边熟练地翻着资料，一边说道：“这几周以来我都快要掌握整个Utopia的运作了，说真的，不知道的家伙还以为我们换boss了——等等，不是吧？”她抬起头和美奈子对视一眼，不约而同地叫住准备溜出房间的某个人，“披集，你是不是早就知道这件事了？”

“打住，我可什么都不清楚。”勇利想要借机退居幕后这种事情他可是什么都不知道，披集满脸无辜地摊开双手，“不过听波波维奇说，最近维克托也是神出鬼没的。”

美奈子挑起眉，耸了耸肩：“你永远不知道他们俩究竟互相学了些什么。”

“可别告诉我这也是维克托教的。”光虹面对满屏幕红绿灰混杂在一起的代码，另一个窗口还显示着披集在五分钟前发来的数份文件，他趴在电脑前有气无力地道：“或许这就是报复吧……”

“噢老天，你们快一眼维克托的SNS！”本来只是打算偷偷看一眼手机的披集忍不住叫出了声，房间内所有人将目光在他身上聚集了一秒后，纷纷打开了自己的手机，当众人看到首页最新的那张照片时，顿时一片哗然。

“勇利现在可欠我两顿饭了。”依旧趴在桌子上的季光虹举起手宣布道，他身旁的雷奥点了点头，附和道：“我也是。”

“行了哥们，你还欠着我一顿呢。”光虹撇了撇嘴，被大家联手骗了几个月的那件事，他可是到现在还没原谅眼前的罪魁祸首。

“先想想你们有没有空吃吧。”美奈子在屏幕上划了几下，忽然想起一件事来，“那他们接下来是要度蜜月了？”

房间内瞬间一片寂静，几人面面相觑，不过半分钟，他们几乎在同时发出了一声哀嚎。

而远在城市另一头的别墅里，一位金发少年气势汹汹地冲过走廊，一脚踹开书房的大门：“喂，老头！我可不要帮你做什么报告！”

“尤里，你来的正好！”书房内的米拉和格奥尔基看清来人后，不由得露出了喜出望外的表情，迫不及待地将几个崭新的文件夹塞到尤里手上，“拜托你啦！”

“喂，我不是你们公司的人！”尤里愤怒地大叫起来，“那家伙究竟去哪了？！”

“喏，这儿呢。”米拉把手机递到尤里面前，金发少年看了一眼，意外地没再发作，只是皱着眉头别开脸愤愤地骂了几句，抱着文件夹甩上了书房的大门。

书房里再度安静下来，米拉打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，看着窗外感叹道：“蜜月期真好啊。”

在格奥尔基发表他那些咏叹调一般的感言之前，米拉迅速地塞上耳塞，若无其事地重新打开眼前的文件夹。被她扔在一旁的手机还未暗下，屏幕上依旧显示着那张不久前更新的照片。

照片上的银发青年紧紧地搂着另一位黑发青年，他们正灿烂地笑着，手里捧着一束盛放的玫瑰，背景是高耸入云的教堂尖顶和一片清澈明朗的天空，在照片下方正写着一行极小的配字：

“We got married.”

 

END


End file.
